Never make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it
by Animeak116
Summary: On hiatus/Fixing errors
1. Ch 1 Hallow, Hallow, and Faceless

**_Prolong_** **Save me from myself**

White light was all she saw. She felt missing. Out of place. Yet in this light she felt warm. Safe from the horrors of the outside world.

"Is this a dream?" a girls voice asked.

Yet she got no response. No hint of a reply. Last thing she saw was...Phrrya. And that monster kill her in cold blood.

"Not thats not right. She did it! That insane women was the one who let the arrow fly!" she thought.

Memories of that day flooded in now. She remembered. But it was something she wanted to desperately forget. Was this what he flet when he was sent on missions? Was this sorrow what he delt when he lost brothers and sisters in arms? This pain of knowing that you could have done something? She should have tried something! Instead she let her shock stay her feet. And her best friend payed the price.

"Was this what he felt when he let someone down?" she thought.

She hated herself now. Thinking back all she did was watch. She watched as thet vile women shoot Phrrya in the heart. What would Jaune think now? Was he to angry with himself for no noticing the signs she gave him? Did he also blame himself for this? He had a reason though. Phrrya shoved him into a damn locker before sending him off to a safe zone set up by the UNSC and the local huntsman.

"Dont worry kid I got you."

She heard that familiar scratchy vouce from the years of drinking. She was suprised when she learned he drunk a lot as well. He was only eighteen years old. Was going to be nineteen in five months. And already drinking his sorrows away like her druncle Qrow. Then she heard something. Someone laughing in all this chaos. Who has the guts to laugh at all this? She got up to follow the sound. But that was odd she was sure any children not attending Becon Academy where evacuated via UNSC pelicans and Bullheads.

"Hello?" she called out to the empty white void. "Hello!?"

She then heard the giggling of a young child. Close to her? She turned around and instead of the constant white Void she was looking at. It was a wave of ocean water. But what was odd was that it stayed still but the water moved by itself. She walked closer to it yet a bit scared. She heard the giggling of a young little girl again. Stepping closer to the wave she reached out her hand in curiosity. She flet the water vmove through her figer tips. The palm of her hand soaked in the water. But yet it stayed dry. Pulling back her hand she looked at it to see that the water didn't wrinkle up her skin on her fingers.

"Thats odd." she told herself.

The water then divided into two separate walls. She saw the Island of Patch. Though it looked like half of it was converted into to places to live in as well as a small garrison base for the UNSC. Everything was peaceful, quite but not much due to children running around and playing. Faunus and Human children played together happily. Several UNSC Marines even decided to play a bit of soccer with the kids laughing with them as they played and teased them playfully as if they where there parents.

She felt taller for some reason. She had then noticed her body was reacting on its own. Eventually she got tired of trying to move herself sense her body was stuck on autopilot. Eventually she found herself walking into a all to familiar Cabin. Entering it she came to the living room and found a small five year old girl. She had red hair and black highlights that looked like they where dyed. The child looked up and smiled as she ran to Ruby.

"Momma!" the child said.

"Momma!?" Ruby shouted in shock but no one heard her.

"Hello sweetheart." she replied to the child but that wasn't her own voice.

The voice sounded older, mature even. Not the whiney child like voice she had that sounded like she didn't even hit puberty yet.

"Momma I met some new friends today!" the child said.

"Really? who might they be?" the older version of Ruby asked.

"Goku Belladonna and Crystal Schnee. Though Goku was really funny but Crystal seems to have a control complex. Shes always nagging me and telling me not to do this not to do that. thats not lady like." The child replied.

"Oh you met my old teammates kids." Ruby replied.

Teen Ruby on the other hand was trying to contimplate how all this happened. Sure this felt like a dream but this sure as hell off then what she wanted to do with her life. Being a mother wasn't on thay list. Unless she adopted by which she could undeniably accept.

"Momma when's papa coming back from his great journey?" the little girl asked.

"Wait papa...I did that!? And created this little...bundle of cute...Oh forget it. I really hope I meet this guys from before because shes so cute!" Ruby said having second thoughts about being a mother and a huntress.

After all how hard could it be. Her own mother was a huntress too... Now she was having second thoughts again. Maybe it was better if she stayed single but she knew she had a mad crush on a boy that went to Becon with her. She unfortunately had to find out today of all days. When the world was falling apart. She remembered that being a huntress puts a strain on family. She knew this to well when her own mother was alive.

"I dont know sweetie. Im sure he'll return. I promise." her older version said. "Should I tell her? No it will only break her heart if she knew the truth."

This peaked at Teen Rubys interest. After several hours Ruby finally heard the little girls name. Naomi Daisy. Apparently the word Naomi in some other language ment "Pleasant". And her last name meaning a weed that also doubles as a flower was a interesting choice and odd in her opinion. Eventually the older version of Ruby tucked the little bundle of joy into bed. But before she can even leave. Naomi decided to say something else that got Teen Rubys attattention.

"Um momma can you sleep with me tonight?" Naomi asked.

"But your a big girl now Naomi. I cant sleep with you every night." the older Ruby said.

Teen Ruby tried to understand her older selfs reasons. That is until she found out one thing. Older Ruby wanted to visit a grave. However she knew it wasn't her own mothers grave. However similar it was different.

"Well can you at least sing me a song? Just for tonight?" Naomi asked.

Adult Ruby smiles and nods. She then comes by Naomi's bed side. Resting her head on her daughters pillow. She began to sing.

 ** _Mirror Mirror on the wall._**

 ** _Have I got it?_** ** _Cuz Mirror you've always told me. Who I am._**

 ** _And I'm finding it's not easy. To be perfect._**

 ** _So sorry~ You won't Define~Me~_** ** _Sorry~ You Dont Own Me~!_**

 ** _Who are you to tell me!? That im less then what I should be!? Who are you!? Oh~ Who are you!?_**

 ** _Yea~ I dont need to listen to the List of things I should do!_** ** _I wont try. Oh~ I wont try._**

 ** _Mirror I am seeing. An new reflection._** ** _Im looking through the eyes. Of who he made me!_**

 ** _And To him I AM beauty beyond compare. I know. He defines me._**

 ** _Yeahhhhhh_**

 ** _Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what i should be!_**

 ** _Who are you! Who are you!~_**

 ** _Yeahhhhhh_**

 ** _I dont need to listen to the List of things that I should do who are you!_** ** _I wont try! Noo! I wont try!_**

 ** _You dont Define me~_** ** _(No You dont Define me~)(4)_**

 ** _Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what I should be! Who are you!? Who are you!?_**

 ** _Yeahhhhhh!_**

 ** _I don't need to listen to the List of things I should do! I wont try! I wont try!_**

 ** _yeah!_**

 ** _Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what I should be!?_** ** _Who are you!? Oh~ Who are you!?_**

 ** _Yeahhhhhh_**

 ** _I dont need to listen to the List of things I should do!_**

 ** _I wont try!_**

 ** _Noo! I wont try!_**

Adult Ruby heard snoring and looked at Naomi who was holding her close using her a as a pillow. Smiling adult Ruby carefully got out of Naomi's grasp. Teen Ruby was at a loss watching the whole thing. It was like she was watching her own mother putting her to sleep when she was Naomi's age.

Adult Rubys smile was still there though it was a sad smile. Ruby saw that her body was now moving to her own Room. And when she opened the door there was bare bones almost nothing. Three picture frames where on the nightstand next to her bed. One had Team JNPR on it. Her smile became even more saddening.

The next was her own team Photo. Team RWBY but with a extra person behind Ruby on the photo. Clad in black armor with red details it looked like he copied her favorite colors. However there was no smiling face. Just the cold stare of a Blood crimson red visor like one who is out for blood. He stood as if he was at parade rest in a formation. However the her in the picture was trying desperately to not fall off his sholders and he stood there like a badass. Though his strict stance and how he didn't even flinch when she was falling off of him in the photo was a clear sign of how diciplined he was.

And the last and final one had the same person in armor however his helmet was off. With three other people in similar armor. One was colored orange with black details on his armor. His sun kissed blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks made more questions in teen Rubys mind more then the armor. He had what looked like a regular rifle on his back and a small pistol on his thigh armor.

The person next to him was a lot more calm if not shy looking compared to the blond teammate. At least assuming there teammates or just friends. She wore purple armor with pale lavender cream details. Her smile was sweet like cinnamon rolls. However she did have a fairly large red blush on her face because of a arm around her from the orange colored person.

The next one wore the same armor she saw in her team photo. However this time the same man had his helmet off. His light tan skin shone like a rising sun. He did not smile however. His eyes looked dead as if a veteran of many wars. But he had a arm over another person. A women in fact with green armor. Her eyes where a dirty yet beautiful green as well. She had her red hair tied into a bun. She to had a arm going behind the man in black armor. The picture frams for that one and JNPR had a phrase.

"Gone but not forgotten."

As of they all have died or someone died. Maybe more. Teen Ruby looked down. Remembering that Phrrya had died. She then felt her body get dressed in her same attire she always wears. Black combat skirt woth red trim at the bottom of it. Black blouse with a black corset and red strings. Black leggings and combat boots with Red heels. Grabbing her SniperSyth she was about to walk out the door but Tai Yang was infront of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To visit mom. Is that a problem? Ive done it before." Adult Ruby replied.

Teen Ruby was suprised at her fathers odd behavior. He always lets her go see her mother's grave stone.

"No but I prefer you at least tell me before leaving. I know youve snuck out before but your a mother now. You should be careful." Tai said with concern and love.

"I know dad love you." she said as she hugged him and said goodbye.

Teen Ruby knew the path her body was walking. It was a long walk but they got to her destination eventually. Her mothers grave marker. Adult Ruby walked closer to the grave marker. Then folding her hands together as if in prayer she. Teen Ruby felt saddened by this still. As if she hadn't gotten over her mothers death. a few words where the only things legible as well as a design of roses.

"Summer Rose, "Thus I Kindly Scatter."

"Hay mom. I know its been a while. But missions and taking care of Naomi was giving me a hands full for the year." Adult Ruby spoke. Some tears left her eyes.

"I miss you. I think if Naomi knew you she'd miss you to."

Teen Ruby just staued silent even in her thoughts.

"Im still trying to balance out being a huntress and being there for Naomi. If he where here id bet he'd say "lets take turns doing missions while the other takes care of her"."

Adult Ruby rubbed her right hand on something metal like on her finger.

"And to be honest i would have agreed if he was still here. I think he would have wanted to meet you. But i think he would have only blamed himself more."

Teen Ruby was suprised by this. Why would her future significant other blam himself?

"Sometimes I wonder if everyone forgot who he really was. If they even remember him. He was good to us till that day. But it wasn't his fault. Yet people put all the blame and there hatred in him when he wasn't the only one involved. I think they dont mind forgetting him. Even after all hes done to help us. But I guess the world was just always cruel and unjust to us. To him."

Teen Ruby felt something off and turned her eyes to the left. And saw a grave maker as well. But bushes and plants covered it like it was abandoned. Lonely. Wrapped in a inescapable cage.

"I sometimes wonder if he wanted to be forgotten after he realized what he's done that day. If he felt like the scum of Remnant. He shouldn't think about himself like that yet why did i let him think those things? I was he's teamleader. I feel like I let him down. Leaving him there in that empty plain."

Teen Ruby flet like crying hearing about this teammate they supposedly had. Did her Adult self feel responsible for his self doubt?

"Well its always good to talk to you." Adult Ruby let a tear fall and her younger self felt it as well.

Adult Ruby smiles sadly then gets up to walk to the marker covered in thorns and bushes. However after clearing it all away with her syth and some fire dust the grave marker was then naked to the world. And only a one word came to mind to describe it. "Depressing".

"Raku...(untranslatable word) , "Forgotten by all. Thus I am shattered, pieces unworthy to be whole again."

Teen Ruby felt her heart get tighter at reading the marker. As if all of that was said was sadly true. She felt her adult self touch it with her hand. It was cold as expected. But felt the hand remove some snow from it. And another text appeared.

"Loved by no one. Abandoned by all."

Teen Ruby was saddened even more.

"Who would pit such words on someone's grave marker?" Teen Ruby thought.

"Hay Raku. Its been awhile hasn't it." Adult Ruby spoke.

She shivered as if saying his name only made the cold wind get more chilling. Using both hands she used her cape as a warning blanket around her.

"Naomi's growing up. Faster then nether of us expected to..."

Teen Ruby looked up fron her position and saw a man in armor. The same one in the photos she saw in the house. But his helmet was on. Adult Ruby didn't notice him. Or he wasn't there to begin with in her adult versions Point if view. He just stood there looking at her as if hw was a statue.

"She misses you...And I miss you to. I guess now im the only one that cares about you." Adult Ruby chuckles a bit.

"I guess thats expected after what happened in the end. Everyone was confused. And so was I. But I understand why you did what you did. And when you should have been remembered as a hero you where scorned by everyone around us. They seemed unphased that I couldn't get your body out of there. I didn't want to leave you behind."

Teen Ruby felt tears come more and more. Everything from the sadness and depression that Adult Ruby was feeling Teen Ruby felt it to. From the body language to how her adult self choked on her words.

"I guess that makes me a bad leader then. After all you where one yourself. You attempted to bring everyone back dead or alive. Even if it just there dog tags. Yet there I left you. In another plane of existence to die. All because I couldn't lift twice my wight without agitating my own wounds."

Adult Rubys tears over flowed her eyes and closed them in dispire.

"I left you. Yet you'd carry me if the roles where switched. You'd wouldn't leave me behind. Yet here i am. Still alive. But I dont have you here! Whats this all for!? I bet you feel betrayed yourself now like i do about myself!"

Teen Ruby felt her adult body coms to her knees.

"Say something damnit!" she shouted.

The Younger version of Ruby looked up to see the person in armor look at her adult self amd tilted his head. He then put his hands on his helmet and with a hiss of air. The helmet came off showing the same black hair and blue eyes she saw in the photos. However his face had more scars. Some on his forehead. Several on his left cheek. And one that comes down parallel on his left side of his lips.

Dropping the helmet into the snow he kneeled down to her eye level. Adult Ruby looked up to meet the armored figure with only more tears. Rubys adult self tried to touch his left scared cheek but it only phased through. The figure smiled back at her as if he heard every word spoken when she came to the grave. He placed a hand on her sholder.

"Non of this was your fault or negligence as a Fireteam leader. It was because of those that caused the fall of Vale that I am blamed for there transgressions. Im sorry I left you to feel this way. To leave Naomi fatherless. You've done a very great job raising ger in my stead. Dont blane yourself for my mistakes or the mistakes of others." the figure replied.

His ghostly hand cupped her cheek still smiling but tears also left his eyes.

"Dont blame yourself for leaving me behind. You had no choice. My armor locked up and couldn't be removed without the proper tools. I was to heavy to be carried regardless of how strong you could try to be. I dont hate or blame you for leaving me to die. After all knowing that you remember me. And telling Naomi who I truly am. Thats all i could ever ask for."

The figure then pulled back his hand and grabbed hers and helped her up.

"But your scars?"

Adult Ruby tried touching his face again but waa only met with empty space. The figure hugged her and she felt warm in his embrace.

"Are nothing that define me other them my struggles in life. I define me." he said as he started to disappear. "Please. Take care of her. She deserves more then this old ghost."

Adult Ruby was hesitant but nodded. They heard the growling of baowolfs in the distance and turned to see nothing. Turning back to eachother

"Go. I dont want Naomi to be motherless now of all days. Goodbye." The figure then completely disappeared.

"Goodbye..." Adult Ruby spoke.

The growls of Grim came closer and closer. Teen Ruby saw this scene before in another dream. Her adult body stood up and walked back to the cabin however Baowolfs came out of the bushes and the forest to her sides. One tried to attack her only to look up and see her in the air with rose pedals.

Pulling out her weapon "crescent rose" she unfolded it from its carry compact form. And into its sniper form. She pulled the trigger and fired a round into the head of the baowolf that tried to attack her. More baowolfs ran at her to kill the silver eyed warrior. But she ducked under one that was about to slash her and sliced ots legs clean off. Using her momentum she ran at another one and impaled it. The Baowolf looked at its chest to see the syth. It then went limp and knowing it was dead she then pulled the trigger again. The bullet went through the baowolf and into another ones head. The momentum from that shot propelled her into a lined up formation of grim she then put her feet on solid ground but was running at high speeds. She then power slid changing her syths blade into a spear and firing another shot she spin like a ballerina with the the slicing end going into more baowolfs ether ripping off libs or slicing them in half. She continued this until she came to a clearing that was infront of her home.

Bullet brass fell from the sky as she stood with her blade back in its regular syth form and the barrel pointed at an angle to the ground while her arms where behind her holding onto her weapon. Her hood never came off her head. Rose pedals also fell from the sky along with the brass but the roses nnever stopped coming down as if it was snowing with them.

Adult Ruby looked back at the destruction behind her. She saw the two graves in the distance. Her mother Summer Rose in her white cape looked back at her as well as this person named Raku in his armor. Summer had a smile on her face. Raku had a small grin. They both walked out of sight till theu disappeared. Teen Ruby was so confused at all of this. Was this the future she dreamed of? Or was this a result of her trauma she received when that white light came from her.

All teen Ruby did know was that another precious friend was gone in this world. And he left behind a flower that will grow up without him.

"Until I cam see you again guys." Adult Ruby said before entering her home.

Teen Ruby was finally out of her adult body but was surrounded by snow Amd the two graves. One thing was for curtain.

"Your not dying on me. Your not the Hymn for the missing."

 **Song: Mirror, Mirror** **Artist: Barlowgirl**


	2. Ch2 Ease the Panic

**_Feed the Machine_**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Planet: Unknown**

 **Time: unknown**

 **Significant Event: Forerunner Flood War**

The Librarian looked over the Human samples collected for the reseeding of the galaxy. Upon looking at closer inspection hundreds of samples surrounded the ones she was looking at. Using some machines to grab the tubes she then put them on a tray and put them close to a door. After setting them down she took them into her hands and walked to her laboratory. Two guards stood at her laboratory door. She nodded to the one on the right and the warrior servant nodded as well. She pressed a button and the doors went away and the warrior servant followed.

"Ma'am I dont see why I'm my DNA is so important. Im only a simple warrior servant." the Guard asked.

"I've asked that myself Dante Harvester. But the Mantel of Responsibility has asked you for your blood for a special genesong." The Librarian replied.

"I still dont understand." Dante said.

"Its your eyes Dante, The Mantel and Offensive Bias has shown me the many wonders your eyes can do. As well as those with your gene song and how there decedent's will use your gift for the protection of there kind."

"I still dont understand. Im just a simple grunt a simple solider. And a simple Farm boy. What special traits do my eyes have to offer other then there moon like pools of disgrace?"

"Do you devalue yourself so much that you only see so little?"

"Ma'am?"

"Hush child. The Mantel of responsibility showed me something. Something that may not put the flood to shame but is disastrous for All human kind."

"Im still not following ma'am. What does my eyes have to do with this?"

The Librarian didn't answer she simply stuck a special needle into his arm. Then she put into another machine as well as two viles of Samples.

"When the Halos activate and our task done. The only forerunner in the galaxy will be the Didact. And those composed. But some of our genes special gifts can help the Humans acsent to there rightful place in our universe. Your special eyes will help along the way."

"Then why only three viles? What are the others for?"

"That is for another time Dante. But the reason why for two is so that when one genesong is gone then another can rise to take its brothers place without there being conflict."

The Warrior servant was a bit scared. The fact that shes also using her own husbands DNA for her Genesong projects.

"What special properties does your husband's have?"

"Only two one will go to the Reclaimer that will guide my Husband back to his rightful path while the other is for a day when one of great sacrifice is needed. I've seen this genesong used on the future human who will wield it. I pray he is strong in his convictions otherwise the great test to up hold the Mantel will be for not."

 **Time: 21:00 hours**

 **Date:** **September 20th 2577**

 **Location: UNSC Flag Ship Infinity**

 **Area: Hanger bay**

A lone Spartan sat in a pelican. The seats empty and devoid of anything living but him amd the pilots manning the controls. The Bay doors open to accept the pelican. Other pelicans follow suit. Feeling the Pelican use there landing equipment and coming down on a landing pad. He stood up turning to the door. Once the pelican powered down the ramp came down and light made its way into the personal area. Though as it opened fully several Marines came in. He didn't look back at all as he exited the metal flying contraption. Others stood by amd only stared at him. Most with malice others with unsuprised glances.

No one else came put of the pelican. Alone that is. Marines carried out body black bags. The glares of malice turned to hatred. What they never noticed was the dog tags in his hands. They looked down on him with contempt. Murmurs could be heard and hushed whispers was said back. No one dared not to say anything aloud or face the Spartans wrath. If not by a loud reprimand then by hia sher stature alone could make someone cringe with fear.

He never bothered to adress them. He didn't even give them a look. He just continued to walk his predetermined path. No one thought of him as a ally. They only thought of him as a curse on the ship. One that will eventually be there demise.

"You know you should be a bit more social. Or at least reason with those Marines and Spartans." A voice in the back of his head spoke.

"I dont think so Carolina. My very presence agitates them. It will not do me good in the long haul." The lone Spartan replied with a voice devoid of any emotion.

Walking into a dark Room. He turned on the lights. Infront of him was a statue of a pair of old 21st century combat boots, a M16A4 rifle, and a Kevlar helmet. The bronze color made it obvious that it was made of copper. And on the pistol grip. Dog tages hung from it. A sign made of the same copper was at the bottom of it. It said "To our Fallen we will never forget."

Putting the tages on the pistol grip. On by one he stared at each one. Engraving the names, ranks, and service number into his memory. He's done this for the last year he was on this Flag ship. Reading every name on the tages to commit to heart and memory. These men, these few brave men. Died under his command. After setting the last one on it he put the hook that keeps the dog tages in place. He then searched for one.

Looking through the scattered tages he eventually found what he was looking for. Pulling it closer for inspection he saw the name on it to confirm what name he wanted to find. The tage he held up had this on it. "Daisy Mendez S-116, Fireteam Delta, Infinity, SN-1153417058."

"Staring at it wont bring her back." the voice in the back of his head said.

"I know." he replied.

He let go of it seeing the tag that took a few minutes to find was now lost to a sea of a million dog tages just like it. He then turned to leave the room. Turning off the lights before leaving. Shrouding the memorial in darkness and the sounds of loneliness and silence. Little did anyone know it was a perfect reflection of his dying heart.

Walking Amongst the vast corridors of the Infinity. He said nothing to the voice in his head. That is until she broke it with a saddened heart in her tone.

"Seven years Captain."

"So what?" he replied.

"AI's deteriorate after seven years of service." she said.

"Oh..."

"I have to prepare for final dispensation today Captain. It be best if you hand me to Doc.Halsey."

"Right."

Though he voice was emotionless. Inside he felt his heart ache. There was only two other times he felt this pain in his chest. Nether if which he wanted to remember.

"Captain? Dont do this to yourself. Not again. Don't shut people out because of this. Not again please. Not just for me." she said.

"Sorry Carolina. But I'm a Lone wolf. Thats what i was always ment to be." he replied.

"No. Your more then that. Your more then what ONI wanted you to be."

Soon they got to the science wing and a old women. Maybe in her late seventies. She looked up and slimed at him. Her blue eyes resonated with joy. She then got out from behind a lab table. Her left arm was gone. In its place was a thin metal robotic arm. her right arm was as human as can be. Her hand showing the ever more presence of her age as much as her winkles. Her lab coat and wear spoke that she was a scientist as much as everyone else was a solider

"091 to what do I owe the pleasure?" the women asked.

"You know Doc.Halsey. Its time." He replied.

Taking the data chip out of his helmet a blue Halogram of a Spartan in the older Mark six armor. Halseys smile went down to a straight face. She knew this day would eventually come.

"Oh right..." She said

Taking the AI chip and walking to a machine. The chip was then placed into a large machine. The Spartan identified as 091 stood close to it.

"Captain. Can you promise me something?" Carolina asked.

"Whats that?" 091 askes.

"Can you just...Can you take off your helmet for me please? One last time?"

Spartan 091 nodded and took off his helmet. He looked young, his blue eyes looked tired. His black hair was short. His face was pale and a scar was on his left eye from a energy sword to close for comfort.

Nether human could tell but she was smiling. She looked at her hands as they deteriorated. She then looked at Doc.Halsey.

"Is it painless?" she asked.

"Yes, It is. Are you ready?" Doc.Halsey replied.

"I am."

"I need to hear the words please." Halsey said.

With a unknown sad small she replied.

"Im ready."

Halsey hesitantly pressed a button to start the dispensation program. The AI then removed its own helmet revealing her face. (think of a happier Carolina). Her ponytail was short and pulled back tight. The only off set color of her avatar was the color of her hair that was cherry red and her eyes that where green. She gave one final salute and Raku saluted back.

"Thank you Captain it was a honor serving with you."

"Like wise Carolina."

"One last thing Captain...Raku. Please be happier for me would you?" The AI asked before she was erased completely from existence.

Halsey was saddened at this. She knew how it was almost impossible for that to happen. She then looked at Spartan 091 and knew what she saw. His face held no emotion. But one thing she did know. She saw a tear come down his cheek as he quickly put on his helmet. He then turned to leave the lab until Halsey spoke up.

"Raku."

He stopped in place at the front door.

"Where all worried about you. Please be human. Your not a machine. You dont need to be hold back anything."

He then slightly turned his head.

"Thank you doctor. But if a leader faulters due to his emotions. What good is he a leader then?" he said with a voice so devoid of emotion like before.

"I know there deaths have affected you greatly and that your two other teammates are on another world. But you can talk to us. Me, Lasky, Palmer. Where here for you."

"Thank you Doc. For everything. Even when no one else cared." he said as he walked away.

"Lord. Help him on his path." She prayed as she went back to her work.

The screen flashed as she went through messages. Multiple images of flash clones appeared and one final message appeared.

"READY FOR FINAL APPROVAL, CREATION OF AI CT-7771267"

She then smiled a sad smile again.

"Forgive me Naomi." she said as she pressed the ok button.

 **Location: Infinity**

 **Area: Infinity bridge**

Captain Lasky looked over reports of various fireteams coming in from off world. The one he was looking at was one that he kept looking over for at least five minutes.

 ** _Mission Report_**

 ** _Target: New Front Revolution leader Governor George Price_**

 ** _DEBRIEF:_** Target eliminate, Expected heavier resistance then anticipated or what Recon reported. Fireteam Headhunter took 99% casualty rate. (Sadly as usual). Spartan 091 Or Captain Raku Sovan has personal killed every member of the New Revolutionary Front on the planet "Turkish 5". All ODST's in Fireteam Headhunter where KIA when assulting the base behind enemy lines. They all fought bravely till the end only stopping when the cold bit of death took them.

As usual Spartan 091 has shown he is a very capable leader. Unfortunately intelligence have seem to always be off for missions hes received have been called into question as to why this is happening. In other words of recommendation. Have Spartan 091 be the actual recon for his missions from now on until inner workings of his missions are resolved.

 ** _Debrief End_**

Captain Lasky sighs as he places the reports away and looks at the halotable.

"We won this round Captain. We ended this struggle as always." Joshua said as he appeared.

His avatar was a Vietnam war Combat outfit in a green shade. He stood at prade rest as he spoke. However he notices that Captain Lasky was not responding.

"Is something wrong Captain?" He asked.

"No Joshua. Its just the report I read." Lasky replied.

"Same Spartan sir?"

"Yeah. Captain Raku of Fireteam headhunter."

The Ship AI nodded in understanding.

"It hasn't been an easy road for him."

Lasky nodded.

"Yeah Im starting to think that someone is pulling strings to make him this way. He never was like this sense that day. Its taking a toll on him. In body, heart, and soul."

"You could give him the speech you cant to the Master Chief." He proposed.

"No he already knows about that." Lasky replied.

"Then Prehaps some shore leave would do the trick?"

"No hes been a solider sense he was seven years old. Granted he was a few years older then his parents when they where in the Spartan ll program. But hes like them to much. Hes been a warrior to long to early."

"ONI let him join early. It was his choice to make when he became a Marine Cadet, to a ODST, then to a Spartan. It was the only life he knows. Sadly."

"Yeah. Bring us into slip space Joshua. Our Mission is to continue"

"Roger that Captain. Entering Slipspace Now."

A blue portal erupted from the bow of the large flag ship. Its thrusters ignited and propelled the Ship forward. Then the entire Flag ship was engolfed into the portal. They past star systems in a blink of a eye. Going deeper into the undiscovered regions of space. Popular belief is that the Infinity was made to discover new worlds to explore and colonize. That was only half true. Its real mission was to hunt down Forerunner artifacts of power. Such as the remaining Five undiscovered Halo rings. The Ark they managed to retake from the Faction known as "The Banished."

The UNSC along with All other Forerunner Ancila not with the Warden Eternal and Cortana had to also fight for it to prevent her from using the gun pointed at the head of the world. But now in the unknown reaches of space there communications where at best use able with a bit of interference. The Slipspace cordinets that the forerunner artifact they recovered from the planet they left. The fleet that took there place has the situation covered. However when they exited Slipspace. They got a odd signal.

"Joshua whats going on?"

"Unknown signal sir. But its UNSC." Joshua said as he pulled up the frequency.

"Can it be played?"

"Affirmative. Playing."

 _"Mayday Mayday. This is Colony ship UNSC HCS "Prayer for Salvation" We are under attack_ _. Repeat we are under attack. We have wounded can not hold this position."_

The signal then cut out. Which ment one of two things. The signal is old and it keeps repeating because no one is alive. Or its on and off because its old.

"Sir this signal is really old. The time it was activated was on March 23, 2488." Joshua said.

"Follow that signal. If they are still there then we may have a better chance of evacuating them."

"Sir its been literally seventy seven years sense that signal was sent out. The likelihood of anyone still alive is very very low."

"Track that signal." Lasky said.

"Done sir."

"Navigation follow that signal."

"Following signal Aye, aye Captain."

The Ships engines forced the several hundred tons of armor and weaponry forward faster through the cold vast emptiness of space. Then a small dot accompanied by a oddly shaped white speck. Eventually they came up closer and realized that it was was odd planet. Its moon was shattered, and one continent was shaped like a dragon.

"Sir?" Joshua asked.

"Well looks like we found a planet with a old UNSC signal. This must be a older Colony. Where is the signal Coming from?"

The halotable showed the lay of the land by the satellites attached to the upper decks. The Land was Green. But the fact that theres been a distress signal also said that whoever was on this "Prayer for Salvation". They just hope that they are still around.

"Joshua. Get 091 on line." Lasky said.

"Affirmative." Joshua said.

"Yes Captain?" A voice said on coms.

"Prepare for a recon. Fast lay of the land."

"Roger that. Light Recon only."

"Captain if I may. 091 is without his AI partner. I dont think hes emotionally stable to be leading this mission." Joshua said.

"Final dispensation right?" Lasky asked sadly.

"Yes Captain. To day in fact." Joshua replied.

Lasky thought for a moment to himself before looking at the Ship AI.

"My decision still stands." he replied.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Area: Wilderness next to Last known Colony ship location.**

A pelican started to land in a clearing at least three hundred meters from where the distress signal was hailed. Pulling his Rifle off his back he loaded a magazine that had a blue dot on the left side of it and it hummed as if powered up.

" _This is as close as I can get without alerting any possible near by settlements Sir."_ The pilots said.

"No need to apologize Pilot you did you best I'll walk from here." He replied.

He got off the pelican and watched it leave and fly back to the Infinity. He then looked north to where his marker said the distress becon was. He then held his rifle up and he began moving forward.

"Carolina wheres the navigation point heading?" He said to no one.

He then remembered that his AI had to go through Final dispensation. It was going to be hard for a few days but he was trained to Survive, Adapt, and over come any obstacles in his path. He continued his long track through the dense forests. Coming to a drop off of a cliff. He noticed his marker said Fifty meters. He then looked down to see that a large metal bulge stuck out from what looked like a rather large town. The metal bulge was covered vines and green. Looking about the cliff sides he noticed a good spot to come down. But would have to walk through the town.

Walking to a area with rock formations sticking out. He jumped down from one to the other till he could safely slide down. Upon reaching the ground he saw the entrence to the town was heavily fortified. The gates looked like they took one hell of a beating. Like it was rammed into by a large creature. Come to think he hasn't seen any wildlife at all.

"Command. This is Spartan 091, I've found the Area where the signal is coming from. And from the looks of it its been abandoned for years." Raku said through his radio.

" _Copy that Spartan tracking your position now. Back up will be on the way."_ Hus radio replied.

"Negative Infinity. I'll scout the rest of the area on my own." He then cut the radio.

Looking again to the wall. It looked like the town was a box Canyon in the middle of no where. No way in no way out. Passing through the rather large gates he continued on. The town had the felling of a abandoned ghost town for sure. The buildings looked rundown. Several looked destroyed by something big. But the strangest part was that there where no bodys. No cloths where on the ground. If the only safety was the ship as the last stand area then thats probably the only place of importance to whoever attacked the settlement. The entire canyon was a large settlement. With only one way in or out. Looking about he then started to notice armor and weapons as he walked closer to the center of the settlement. This armor was old very old. But yhe fact that they had the UNSC symbol ment that these where military personal. But there was no bones or bodys. The armor present looked like it was ripped open by a outside force.

Whatever killed these troops wasn't intelligent. But rather wild and hungry. They clearly didn't care for the armor or weapons if it was a intelligent force. He then heard something behind a trash can. This caused his caution to go up. Pointing his weapon at the fallen trashcan. Taking two more steps to the trash can his finger was on the trigger. Then a black raven with red eyes came out of it. He didn't like the look of it. And he did not lower his guard. The raven looked in his direction and squawked.

He then pulled his pistol out with his left hand and shot the raven but it moved quickly out the way before disappearing. He then put his pistol away and continued on his way to the ship covered in vines and moss. He then started to notice red eyes staring at him from the buildings.

"Does the wild life have red eyes?" he thought to himself.

Shaking the off feeling the red eyes gave him as he continued on he eventually made it ti the loading ramp for the large Cargo bay. It to looked like it was pryed open by something large. Scratch and claw marks indicated that whatever took out this Colony was at least several hundred feet high. And it worked out everyday.

Walking onto the hanger ramp into the cargo hold. He heard something running about. Seeing that it was nothing he continued on to the bridge. He heard footsteps again in the darker areas of the ship he passed. As if it was haunted. Once he got to the bridge he looked about the ship. He started to notice more body armor but no bones. And the body armor looked loke it was ripped in two by claws. He then saw a lone helmet in the center of the bridge.

Pictures stuck out of the destroyed armor as well as helmets. Civilian like clothing was also littered about the bridge. He stopped at a pile of what appears to be pants and shirts for children. He then picked up one picture that wasn't torn to shreds only to have his heart drop. It was a family photo. Two adults a Marine in Dress blues bravos, a women in a wedding dress, and a lone small boy in between the two. Both the adults hands where on the childs sholders.

He sighs at the left over remains of the many years. Cloths left behind by whatever destroyed the place. He then looked to a helmet on the ground that wasn't crushed. Making sure that the coast is clear. He made his way to it while watching the dark corners. He was right to though because something was there in the dark. Watching his every move.

 ** _Helmet Cam..._**

 ** _RWND_**

 ** _Stop_**

 ** _Play..._**

 **Date: September 11, 2487**

 **Location:** **Mantel Capital**

The footage showed several people infront of the camera. Several flags of different manners hung out in the distance. Several soldiers with the same banners and uniforms stood out among the blandness of the gathering. However there was no UEG or UNSC banners at all.

" _Ladys and gentlemen. As if today there is a new threat to our freedoms. Those who live in the settlement out side of Vales borders has technology that would help on our conflict against the Faunus in this bloody war. Now they hide and stay away from helping any side rather they take a neutral response and allows people of all places nations and creeds to live among them. Yet they hoard there technology that could help us win the war against the Faunus to themselves so now the colony of New America must suffer the cost of not aiding there fellow humans and thus allowing those animals to thrive off the very technological marvels that can help build up our own citys against the Grim and the Faunus. Now then Citizens of Mistral and Mantel do you stand with me!?"_

Shouting erupted from everyone around the cameras point of view. However there qas faltering in the mans shout where this helmet recorded. And so the Spartan fast forward it a few seconds.

 ** _FWD..._**

 ** _STP...\_**

 ** _Play.../_**

 **Date: September 12th, 2488**

 **Location: Outside of Mantel**

The camera was moving forward into the wilderness. He then heard what qas supposed to be a Owl squeaks out in the darkness. The person holds up his rifle then turns to the left to a tree marked with a Eagle.

" _That sounds nothing like a owl Jack."_ a voice said.

Out of the shadows two people come out both wearing old UNSC BDUs. Both had gold visors to there standard helmet.

" _Sorry still practicing man."_ one said

The second one stayed silent. But nodded.

" _So whats Mantel and Mistral up to now?" the first one said._ The tone got dark.

" _They plan of hitting our Colony for accepting Faunus and other refugees onto our colony territory. They didn't seem to happy that where the only ones with advanced tech"_ The one with the helmet camera replied.

 _"Hell with the Grim you'd expect them to unite against the common foe. But nope. Its the 1900s allover again."_ the second one replied.

" _Yeah except our history was a lot more violent these these morons. Anyways I'll try to contact you lot again when i have more Info to dump. It could mean our very survival."_

 _"Funny thing is where neutral with there damn wars but they want to drag us into it because of our tech. Have they forgotten that we obliterated there armys over and over again every time they tried to claim a inch of our soil?"_

 _"They think they can throw hundreds of men and machines at us like what America did in Omaha Beach in 44. Though this time where the defensive ones while there attacking."_

 _"Fuck all of this. Its Bullshit that they find us as enemy's. All we do is give shelter to those who want no tides to there conflicts."_

 _"Yet they try to force there rule on us. Lets hope we dont lose this War otherwise the Mantelians and Mistrialians will have a upper hand to kill off Vacuo and Vale our host nation."_

 ** _FWD.../_**

 ** _Stop.../_**

 ** _Ply.../_**

 **Date: July 23, 2489**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Region: Futher northern shores**

A visual of the man that owned the helmet was in veiw. Gun fire filled the empty vast of night in the camp around him. His armor of a old out dated BDU present. He looked young for his age.

 _"So this bloody war has been going on for about a good...well if this time stamp says anything then its been going on to long. Where losing land by the acres. The Mistral and Mantel Army closing in on all sides. Well Today is my birthday. And I'm spending it in this god forsaken foxhole. They made it across the Beach landings but at the cost of so many of there men. Serves those greedy bastards right. We tore them a new Asshole. But eventually we had to pull back. They breached our defenses. We had to otherwise more of our own men would have been lost_."

A rumble of the ground caught his attention.

 _"You hear and felt that. Thats the Mantelians artillery guns bombing the hell out of us. Dont know who or how but they got them set up in key spots that we once occupied. Well they also had there Navel fleets that wiped out our merchant vessels that where unarmed. Murdered every single crew member abord but several escaped capture to tell us. Where on the furthest part of the contentant of Vale. There King is still trying to get peace talks going between our Faunus brothers. Yet Mantel still thinks where a damn target because we want to be neutral and a safe haven for Refugees who want no part of there wars. If its one thing I pray for from the Lord above is to keep to my post as a solider and as a Man. The King of Vale is growing old. To old for this shit. Yet he fought in the Great War and rally us to help there cause. Not suprised that Mantel still sees us as a technological threat. Our stuff is what they want. But by God he makes me death before he makes me old. Warrent Officer Jacob Scarlantina out._ _And one more thing. Never trust a Mantelian."_

(Play "Sprit if Fire" Halo wars OST)

The man then leaned forward and tapped something on the helmet to stop the recording. It then played the next one. The man now Identified as Jacob Scarlantina was running through a trench with a rifle. He then turned a corner and Several Mantelian squands was in front trying to get into it but was cut down by there fire. However one Mistrialian got a lucky shot at a private and he got wounded. But another squad came up the feild but was entirely ran over by a Warthog.

A Corporal got out of the trench and hooked his rifle on his back and got on the gunner seat. And then it drove away. Volleys of MG fire from the Warthog was heard from all over there current sector. He then looked to his right and outdated Pelicans came in with more troops. The camera then turned just in time to a Mantelian to try and hit him with his rifle but Jacob caught it and tore it from the Mantels hands and hit him back in the face ta his helmet came off.

He then turned the rifle around anand fired at him. And soon the Neutral Nation Forces cheered that they have driven off the Mistral and Mantel forces. Only for hours later they returned. With more forces and fire power. They brought with them dust powered swords that go through metal and armor like a hot knife through butter. And there Air forces came in with napalm and strifing runs. And soon Grim where lured to the feild making things more complacated on the battlefield. The recording ends when the camera sees Mantel airship starting to bombard there previous positions with super heated plasma. Just like what the Covenant did when they glassed a planet.

 ** _FWD.../_**

 ** _Stop.../_**

 ** _Ply.../_**

 **Date: August 25 2494**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Region: Blood Gultch Valley, American Colony Capital**

The camrea was blinded at first woth white. That is till pillars, pews, and cathedral came into veiw. The camera was inside a church. But what Raku thought was odd. Why was Jacob in a chruch? Was it a day of prayer? But then a piano started to play a all to familiar tune. It was the getting married tune he knew all to well.

The camera looked down the center of the room. And a women in her mid twentys walked down wearing a white dress. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes. And very oddly enough brown rabbit ears. Who was this person? Was this the species called Faunus that they have mentioned earlier? It didn't matter now sense this was not what he was looking for. And after another fast forward it brought the camera to view a wall. It was the same place but different area. This place was the colonys last border. The entrance to the the Colony Capital.

He then noticed something in the distance. A two people wearing Mantel and Mistral armor came out if the woods to the Emerald Forest. They where waving a white flag.

 _"Oh no. They found the colony."_ Jacob said.

Two people ran up to him they looked about half his hight and age. But when they spoke Raku could only feel a tense vice grip around his heart.

 _"General! What should we do!?"_ One said.

He sounded like a sixteen year old.

 _"Lets find out but sound the alarm quietly. Then get the Civilians to the Colony ship. The Bunker will hold so long as we keep fighting!"_ Jacob said.

The two nodded and went away to do there Jobs. The camera started to move again. This time to the Gates of the Colony. A small door that was guarded by two MG nests looked at him and nodded. He was then outside the colony and walked to the two soliders with the white flag.

" _What are you doing here Mantelian!? Mistralian!?"_

The two hostile men took a step back.

" _We are hear to negotiate terms of surrender. You are literally surrounded. We wouldn't want your home to become a battlefield if we can prevent that."_ The Mistrialian said.

" _You already did when you attacked us for no reason other then that we let refugees come to out home because they wanted no part in your war against the Faunus militants and headhunters. It was your arrogance that caused the Faunus to rebel against there masters treating them like animals rather then equals."_ Jacob replied.

 _"Please sir we dont want to have war crimes on our hands if you refuse our terms and your home sacked and civilians dead."_ The Mantelian said.

" _You started this war and if it leads us to here then it does. Tell your bosses they could come for us but they will lose so many men that attacking us would be pointless now that the Faunus Civilwar is winding down. Your bosses have no idea what we Americans are capable of when pushed to the wall. Tell them they can try to take our technology. It wouldn't matter because the only way you get it is from our cold dead hands and we would have already have piles of your soliders dead bodys as stepping stones before you would claim another life from us!"_ Jacob said.

He then walked away from the two. And back to the settlement. When he entered he came across the two soliders from earlier. They nodded that there task was completed. He then nodded back. He looked back and walked to a MG nest as the last of there tanks started to roll up as a defense on the Gate. The sound of marching was evident in the air. The battle for the capital had begun.

However before the recording could continue Raku heard a gunshot and his shields go down just a hair. He then turned off the video player and looked around the bridge. A man with grey slacks. Light grey long sleeve shirt. A scruffy patch of hair on his chin. A cape on his back. Grey hair with a bit of white slick back. Red eyes stared into his crimson red visor. The man in question was pointing his sword at him. Barrel like objects attached to the sides where still smoking.

The man had a confused look on his face. But then turned into a uncaring frown. The sword part clicked back into place where the sword was actually normal. He then rasied an eyebrow at Raku who inturn was aiming his rifle at him. Then with a "hn" he just looked at him like it was a normal day. Raku tried ti think of why this man clearly didn't care about the situation. What irritated him the most was the fact that he snuck up on him when his motion tracker was supposed to pick him up. And what was that awful smell of booze?

"You know this isn't a place for little kids." the mans scratchy voice stated.

"So you live around here? Because no one has ever lived here for over less then a hundred years sense the great war." The man continued to question.

"So your the strong silent type?" he asked.

"You know this is getting really, really irritating so if you would just *crack* Oww!" the man held his face in pain.

Raku wasted no time in running through the bulkheads after having used his buttstock on the mans face. (Butstock=Rear of a rifle unless removed). He then ran through the narrow bulkheads. His gut started to act up telling him to duck. His vision slowed down as his body still moved at a normal rate. Spartan time is what this is called. A side affect of Spartan augmentations that is rather a great trade off of being a normal human. He then power slid ducking just under the mans sword.

"What the hell?" Raku thought.

He then turned around and fired at the man. But he dodged a burst or two then used his sword to block the last few rounds. Raku realized that the man had something planned and that those clock mechanisms aren't just for show. He then left behind a primed grenade that exploded giving him a opening. He the ran through the smoke to the hanger bay. Putting a finger to the side of his helmet. He started to talk. But to the man it was nothing but gibberish. But to anyone with the right tech and frequency. Raku was saying something else entirely.

"This is Spartan 091 to Infinity. Mission has been compromised by a local. Fighting age and is good with his weapon. Need immediate Evac over?"

"We read you loud and clear 091. Pelican extract is a click away. And hurry." the pilot of the pelican said.

"Copy that. 091 out."

After having to navigate and avoid the man. Luck wasn't apparently on his side as the man kept appearing when he tried to escape the hanger. He finally was able to get to the hanger door. But had to dodge another blast of buck shot. After getting off the loading ramp. He sprinted aa fast as his armored legs could carry him into the forests. But then he noticed a black crow he saw from before.

"Thats not good." he thought.

It then went behind a tree as he ran. Next thing he knew he was wacked from the side by the flat edge of the mans weapon. He had so much force he was flying in the air a bit before hitting and crashing through a tree. Getting to his knees he looked up to see a blade about barley a 1/16th of a inch from his visor.

"Sorry pal but your not going anywhere." the man said.

"Still not a talker I see?"

"Look pal I've had a rough day as it is now if youd just be as so kind as to just give up whatever plans you have and lets call it a day will you?"

Raku said nothing as he was on looking at his radar. A yellow light showed in his motion tracker. The man looked up and his eyes widened in shock. A large aircraft had just got to there location. And it wasn't a bullhead ether. The gun mounted on the nose then pointed at him. And then opened fire. The sound of pings and bullets flying every where made the local wild life leave. Raku used this opportunity to get away by using his armor thrusters to slid a bit backwards as the pelican started to hover over ground. Getting in the pelican started to fly away while keeping fire on the man till they where a good distance away and left atmosphere.

The man on the other hand was not pleased at all. Not only did his semblance not work when he wanted it to which was odd in itself. But now he has to trun a hard maintenance through it because of the high caliber bullets he blocked from that weird aircraft. Taking a flask from his pocket in his top. He undid the lid and took a few sips from it. When he was satisfied with the burning drink he closed it and put it back where he kept it. Whoever these guys where, they where not of Remnant that was for sure.

But made him so curious was that the individual he engaged was digging around the old fallen civilization. And not to mention he knew how the tech worked in that abandoned village. Whatever this person was he knew he would see him again eventually. But with that in mind he took out his scroll and texted a evac bullhead to pick him up. While he was waiting a call from a person he knew appeared. Pressing the accept button he held the device to his ear.

"Yeah Oz?" he asked.

"So did you see what that odd thing was that found the tuins of the village once known as "America"?" the person Identified as Oz said.

"Yeah. Some kind of hunter or something of a different organization. Because Atlas is not that far in tevh to have power armor WITH personal energy shields. Nor do I think this person has a aura but hes definitely skilled."

"I see well lets hope that he never shows his face again."

"That we can agree on." The man replied aa he hung up the call.

However in the tower of a building. A man with grey hair, brown eyes. Wearing black clothing and a green scarf with glasses turned his chair. Looking out to a dazzling city in the background. He put a hand on his cain and the other to his chin. He drifted to what he "got" from his agent that he was previously talking to.

"So you have finally found us. The question is what will you do now?" the man said as the sounds of cogs and clock work parts moved about the mans office. "UNSC what is your move?" he asked himself looking at the direction of where the Infinity is from space.


	3. Ch3 Can't Erase This Agony

Till the Fear is Leaving

Location: UNSC Flag Ship Infinity

Area: Bridge

Date: September 21, 2577

"He saw you Captain?" Lasky asked the Spartan infront of him.

"Yes sir. While I was looking through those video files. He managed to stay low from my Motion trackers sensor. There was something off about that man. He was obviously slightly drunk from the smell of booze and how sluggish he was with his weapon. However he was holding back."

Lasky then walked to the halotable as he pressed a few buttons bringing up the man that attacked him. Everything was pulled quite fast.

"Well Joshua managed to identify the man. His name is Qrow Branwen. Age 38. Known as the "black reaper" He apparently has been on a lot of missions by one man. A headmaster of a school that trains warriors called Huntsman and Huntresses."

"Is this man going to be a problem sir?"

"Negative. Right now his records state that he is now on another scouting mission to this island that looks like a dragon. Supposedly its called "the Land of Crucible." Or "Grim Lands" for short."

The said Island was then bloated to a larger size. However when the topographic maps got up they looked Fuzzy and out of place. Some glitched every now and again.

"Unfortunately the scans and any references to this island have been all but anything useful. Hell the scanners where barly lucky to find anything about this island. But thats what is more frightening. Not knowing what's going on down there yet all the other contanets are able to be mapped and dated just fine."

Raku nodded and looks back at Lasky.

"What did that recording I brought back tell us?" He asked.

"Well Unfortunately that colony was destroyed and abandoned when these two countries Mistral and Mantel basically took them out by sheer numbers and had more ammo. The last stand was also something not to forget."

Rakus hands balled into fists. As he knew all to well that colony would never be able to have been seen when it would have been if they where left alone.

"What about the civilians?"

Lasky then sighed with a smile.

"After what these two countries saw in the colony and looking at there losses from this front. They let the civilians and wounded go to Vale. And from current census Records They all have large family's of there own. But now there just scattered to the winds."

"What of the two countries?"

Lasky then pressed another button showing a flat map. Where country boarders fell.

"Mantel is now here in the artic northern regions. But they also renamed there country 'Atlas'. They are far more advanced then any of the other three countries. But they all have there uniqueness to them."

Raku nodded.

"So are we going to attack Atlas?"

"No from what we can gather. Atlas when they left the colony made a pact. That they not take anything from the colony. Though sadly UNSC tech did fall to Mantel sense they where the ones mostly attacking them."

"Explains how they got there tech while not being attacked by anyone."

"Or anything." Lasky added.

"Sir whats the next step?"

"We need more intel on this world. However Even though there systems have been pretty much done to our bidding sense there cyber warfare is a joke compared to a child learning to program videogame AI. We still dont have first experience with these Warriors called Huntsman and Huntresses."

Looking over the all the information that the ship AI got by the not very secure Cross Continental Tasnit system. He looked under the Huntsman in the files.

"So these Huntsman are basically Remnant's only defensive measures?" Raku asked.

"For three of the kingdoms. The Huntsman are there primary fighting force. However they do have a reserve military but its really insignificant at all. As for Atlas they have always had a military however the current headmaster of the Huntsman academy there basically forcing the students to have military training to deter them from becoming huntsmen. However Even when there networks are childs play to get into finding something useful is par for the course. Each School trains differently so we will be sending one Spartan in your relative age group to infiltrate each school to see what they teach."

Raku nodded.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"I want you to go to Vale and enroll in Becon Academy. With your training and fighting capabilities you should pass there combat entrance exams easily. But we will stay quiet and discreet. However there is one thing we need you to do."

"Whats that sir?"

Another ID Halogram came onto the table. It shows a man with a brawler hat orange hair. A suit that reminded him of a old 1980s movie. And the eyeliner further cemented that.

"Roman Torchwick has really made a name for himself. If we can secure him before the Becon Academy semester starts. Then we can have a hand in knowing the underbelly of the planet."

"Sir aren't the Spartans of Delta Company from Edo 4 more then capable of handling civilian interaction? Why me?"

Lasky smiled at his question.

"Because now you will have Civilian infiltration under your belt Spartan."

The Halotable then showed several messages between Roman and some man Named Jr. And it was active. Now.

"Sir. Looks like we have a chnace to capture him now. There meeting at a Jr's place at 17:00. Which is in Vale." Joshua

Lasky nodded.

"Prepare to drop Captain. I wish you success."

"Yes sir." Raku said as he turned to Palmer. "I need a weapon."

"Right this way." Commander Palmer replied as she led him to the Armory

Location: Jr's club

City: Vale

Area: Slums

If Spartan could feel anything. It would be discomfort. He had to have his armor removed and forced to wear an old Exo suit with armor laced around it. (aka the exo suits from Halo: Nightfall.) Then a black cloak and a black skull mask. (Army of two masks). The image of a ghost like skull with the upper jaw was in white. A image of bullets in links to a belt feed weapon served as the lower jaw. With a scroll that there ONI Spooks had "taticaly repurposed" for him sense it's basically Remnant's only version of a ID. Which is rather stupid because any hacker with enough engineering in computer science can hack into these things.

Ranting in his head aside he walked up to the doors of the Nightclub this "Jr" owned. Turns out this guy was a information broker and would "know" everything happening in his city. Looking down at his watch it said 16:35. a good twenty five minutes before Torchwicks is supposed to be here. Walking up to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" a bar tender.

"Ever heard of a 'sasberilla'?" Raku asked.

"Yes sir is that what you want?"

"Yes. And I'm looking for someone as well. Goes by the name "Jr" pretty sure hes the manager. Can I speak with him?"

"Yes hes my employer. Why do you ask?"

"Tell him. 'When the Nightfalls dont raid it'." he said.

The Bar tender rose a eye brow. But nodded.

"Sure thing sir I'll get your 'sasberilla'."

" _Really Captain?"_ his radio cracked to life.

"What cant have a rootbeer?" He asked in reply.

" _I don't see why not sir. Good hunting. Infinity out."_ The coms died down.

Soon a rough looking fellow that was about his hight with a black beard and red sun glasses came out from the back with a traditional beer jug and set it down on the bar table.

"So you looking for the Owner?" the man said.

"Enough of the pleasantries 'JR'. Theres something I want to know. And my Employers are very interested in what it implies."

The man Identified as Jr then looked at him through his sunglasses.

"I'll give yeah anything for the right price." Jr said as if he was not surprised.

Raku looked about the Club to make sure he wasn't being watched. He then pulled a wad of Lein from one of his ammo satchels and tossed it to him landing as if he was tipping him.

"Your meeting thats happening at 5. Roman Torchwick. What can you tell me about him. Why is he meeting you?"

Jr took the wade and stuffed it into his pocket.

"He plans on robbing a dust store. And he wants to hire a few of my men. Dont know when but he'll call when he needs them." Jr replied. He then looked up to see the Roman enter the club.

"Jr how was your day old friend?" the criminal master mind said as if talking to a friend.

"What do you want Roman?" Jr sighs in annoyance. "Cant you see Im getting the man a Drink?"

"*sighs* Look I'll wait ok Just hurry up i dont like being kept Waiting!" Roman said as he then saw two girls tbat are identical twins only that there cloths where different colors. "Hello Gorgeous." he stated as he trys to flirt with them.

Raku then tosses another couple hundred Lien to Jr's Serving apron.

"If he calls and tells you when let me know my scroll number is in your tip."

Jr nodded as he went to go chat with Roman.

"Command why didn't we just pay Jr for whatever we want?" He said into his radio.

"Sorry Captain ONI says its Classified." The radio said back.

"Classified...My Ass." He said after drinking his rootbeer.

He then kept ideal watch on the brawler hat guy. He could care less to use the criminals name. In his honest opinion he should just shot the bastard here and now and solve everyone's problems from the way Jr seems to be shouting at the man.

" _Ah sir. Theres a problem."_ The coms officer said.

"What?"

" _Theres a minor heading to the bar. And she seems to want information on someone."_ "Right. Gonna go dark."

" _Affirmative._ "

"Copy that. Once Roman leaves I'll Follow and aprehend him."

" _Negative sir. ONI says not yet._ "

"Fucking blue ballers." He muttered.

He finished off his drink and was about to leave when the said minor came in. He got up amd was about to leave when the girl took a good look at him. She then smerked and winked at him as she passed by. This caused him to stop and glare at her. She didn't seem to notice as her objective. The next thing he hears as he walks away is Jr making a high pitch scream. He turns around to see she's got Jr by his balls.

"Im going to ask you once and once only. Where is this women?" the women asked showing a picture of women in black and red.

The women in the picture seems to be wearing Japanese style like combat cloths. The women appeared to be smiling. Gripping a handle to a rather long bulcky case.

"Look lady...Sir. I dont know this chick. Now can you let go of my balls please! Your making a scene!" Jr said.

The blond them looked about to see he was right and that people where staring. She only smiled and laughed it off as she let go.

"Oh come on Jr. I was only kidding!" she said in a happy go lucky attitude.

Jr put on a pair of sunglasses in hopes to get away from her. But she only followed him in a happy go lucky attitude. As if taunting to cause a annoyance or problem.

"Why not have a kiss to make up?" she stated.

This cause Jr to pause as if something was up. That is till the blond bumped into Raku. His masks deep eye sockets made for a quite a creepy sight.

"Ah hello can I help you?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

"You should leave before i call the police and have you charged with Sexual Assult." Raku said.

"Really and what makes you say that?" The women asked.

"You grab the managers groin without consent. That in itself is sexual assult and you can be jailed for it."

The blond was unimpressed or detured. She had the look in her eye that said. "Stop me from getting what I want and your dead."

"And throwing a temper tantrum is not going to sway my mind. Leave now or do i need to call the police and show them evidence of your actions?"

The girl started to get angry. And in anyone in Vale would be able to tell him. Its best to not get her angry. But then the coms officer spoke up.

" _Captain Be advised the girl your talking to is named Yang Xio Long. And she seems to have the tendency to lose her cool very easily."_

"Your point."

" _Remember the breif about semblances? Hers makes her stronger when taking a beating and angry."_

Then the gut feeling he had made a click in his brain. He then pulled his head back as the blond now identified as Yang tried to punch him in the face. She was suprised at how fast he dodged her punch. She then frowned as he stepped out of her range. Or so he thought. She then expanded her odd bracelets into what could be mistaken for boxing gloves made of metal. with a small tube with a hole in it. And in one mock punch It fired a shotgun shell into his chest.

He was sent flying to the wall. His shields had taken the blows but he felt like throwing up what he had just drank. He slowly started to get up holding his side. Sparks set off from his armor plating. It was heavily dented. Funny thing is his sheild didn't pop. So why did his exo suit take damage when his sheild was up and running. He didn't have time for an answer when the Blond used her weapon bracelets to porpel her forward to him. He then jumped in the air and used the wall behind him as a spring board. To get over the brawler.

Yang didn't like this guy one bit. She then fired her weapon at him but he just kept dodging so fast that he out ran the shells she throw at him. Then he came to close for comfort. He pulled out a really large knife and tried to stab, jab, or slash at her but with every strike she blocked it with equal precision. He was fast but not her sisters speed of fast.

Jr's men tried to help by shooting at her pr hitting her with there melee weapons. Only to end up as cannon fodder for the now angry blond. All she wanted was information about a women. And Jr supposedly knows everything in Vale. So that was annoying. Then this guy comes up thinking hes all high and mighty saying he'll call the police of she didn't leave Jr alone. Like hell with that. Whoever this guy is is no push over that was for sure. He can keep up with her when it came to counters and strikes. Like this guy was himself a boxer. And after taking Jr's lower honchos two women about her age came forth next to the man that she was fighting earlier. Knife still in hand in a fighting position while the two women looked bored. And sounded bored.

He then jumped back and ran out the door. Closing them he heard more shotgun shells rain through the air. Walking away he heard sparking coming from his side where the blond had struck again. And in annoyance he sighed.

"Why is it that its hormonal women that destroy my equipment then actual combat?" he asked himself aloud.

He then heard footsteps coming from his right and turned to see who it was. And then he saw a rather young girl about fifteen or sixteen. And if its one thing he never wanted to deal with. Was a emo dressed like person with family issues. Assuming this girl has any family issues. Hopefully not because he was literally the worst person for that type of conversation or emotional support. But what caught him off guard was the stary eyes she had when she saw his exo armor.

"Ohhhh! What us that your wearing! Is that armor!? Power armor!? Exo suit!? Exo armor!?" she said rather rapidly.

"Ah...exo armor?" he hesitantly said.

"Oh! Did you make it yourself!? Did you by it from some surplus store!?..." and she just continued on and on and on.

"Look kid I gotta go. Leave me alone will you!" he said as he started to walk away.

"Oh...Ok. Hay nice gun!" she yelled.

He then continued to ignore the talkative girl as she started saying something or other. And he hopes that he would never have to see those two again. Unfortunately an explosion came from the club he was just in and looked back to see the blond women and the goth looking kid stare at eachother. Jr was on the street underneath the blond.

"Yang what are you doing here!? I've been looking for you for hours!" the goth kid said.

"That...Is a looonnngggg story." the blond nervously replied.

Raku looked on in a sweatdrop down the back of his head.

"These civilians just keep getting more...whats the word?...whats more insulting to there intelligence but also sarcastic?...Cause that seems to be what im thinking about those two." he thought to himself.

"Infinity you sure you want to send me to Becon?" Raku said over his radio.

" _Sir, its Captain Laskys orders. Amd if your wondering. Yes this Yang XioLong is going to._ " the Radio operator said.

"Dear god this is gonna suck ass." he said as he continued to walk.

Little did he know that a women with burning amber eyes heard what he said from a ally way. And smiled as if she had caught a good catch of fish.

Date: September 27th, 2577

Location: Emerald Forests

Area: SDC Train car 5

Raku stood in wait in the car of a bunch of robots. All offline. Captain Lasky had tild him that a terrorist cell jnown as the Whitefang have broken com silence to rob a train loaded with goods. Waiting for the motion sensors to go off to study there commanders fighting abilities. The grunta where nothing more but fodder. But the lieutenants where another matter entirely. Then thuds where heard. Looking at the center of the car. Then looking at the scroll he had he pressed a button to activate the robots into rhere combat mode.

"Atlas tech is to easy to hack." he thought sarcastically.

"Get ready." the man said.

"Well you should watch your back." the raven haired women said.

Taking out his SMG. He then aimed at the bull faunus. Silently he ordered the robots to attack. But the two Faunus retaliated. The girl using what looks like ribbons attached to a handgun with a collapsible curved sword. Eventually duel wielding with her scabbard as a cleaver. Her partner using a old samurai way of fighting which he forgot the name to took out the robots as he sheathed and stiked. Then bull Faunus then looked at Rakus direction.

"I know your back there human."

The raven haired girl was about to turn around when a arm slinked past her neck and got her into a choke hold. A gand gun pressed to her head.

"So tour Adam Tourus? My Employers want to have a word with you." Ralu said through his voice filter.

"And why would I listen to a human?"

"You care about the survival of your kind dont you?" Raku asked.

"Says the Monster whos Hiding behind a hostage." Adam growls.

"Says the actual monster who kills humans for no purpose in the most Faunus friendly kingdom. Your just dooming the faunus to utter destruction by Human retaliation. Do you honestly think attacking innocent people along with the guilty will settle well?" Raku growls back.

Adam had no response. He then reached for his swords hilt.

"Don't." he said as he flicked the saftey off and putting the pistols barrel next to the girls temple.

Adam then rushed at them as if not caring about the girl he held at gun point. Raku then pushed the girl away and used his exo suits thrusters to the side our of Adams swinging range. Rolling away and going into the darkness. Adam and the girl looked about.

"I cant see him." the girl said.

"Hes still hear Blake. I know it."

Thats when they heard a sound of machinery turning on. Then a spider tank fell from the ceiling. Its weapons charged up. The Faunus looked on.

"Well thats different." Adam said as the girl now named Blake glared at him.

It then fired its machine guns at them. Adam blocked with his sword as did the girl. But then the sholder canons fired at them. Even though they managed to block the lazers but the force knocked them back behind the hole it made in the car. Climbing out it continued to fire at them. Raku on the train car that was connected to the front engine. Hiding as ge controlled the tank.

"You know if these people had tanks why the fuck didn't they use them against the grim?" Raku thought to himself.

The tank then charged up its sholder canons. Blake then backed up on to the car. Raku pressed the trigger button on his scroll and it fired at the bull Faunus. Adam however unsheathed half his sword and it absorbed the blast. Adam glowed red before striking the air. And a slash of energy sliced through the tank and the cargo that was on ths open car. Seeing his work done he put away his sword. He then turned around to see Blake looking at him sadly.

"Am sorry." she said.

Taking her weapon. She sliced the towing pentels and saftey cables. Adam held a hand out as if to reach her. But the train engine pulled the car she was on away. She then turned to get into the car. Only to find the Raku at the door holding her at gun point again.

"Blake Belladonna. Daughter of former Whitefang members Ghira and Kali Belladonna. My employers wamt to have a word with you before we drop you off with your parents." Raku said.

"I think your mistaken." Blake said

"No. Im not mistaken." he said. Pulling the hammer back on his pistol.

"Yes. You are." Blake said.

Then everything went black.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Area: Unknown**

 **Few years ago**

"Sir she escaped" said a shadowy person.

"How could she have escaped one of our most secure facilities!?" said another.

"I dont know. But the test subject for Program: Hell Fire is gone. And she killed all the personal there." said another.

"Did she take the test subject for Project: Rebirth?"

"No that test subject was taken to another facility a month prior to Test subject 117 reawakening." said a women.

"What caused her to murder every single person there?"

"From what one of our security cameras caught. One of the medical staff accidentally forgot her data pad on a counter of one of the areas. Subject 117 took it and looked through it. Thats when she got enraged and destroyed everything in her path. She then took a ship but as it went into slipspace. The engines malfunctioned as well as the slipspace drive before it disappeared."

"This complacates things. Especially if she trys to find them."

"Spartan R115 and 1J-44 have already been notified of this "escapee". But not much about her. Or who she truly is after."

"Then lets jope they dont question it. And find her! We dont want her to make contact with Spartan PS091. Otherwise we cant use her to make him our Weapon that we failed to make Spartan John 117."

"Then we better hope she landed somewhere that no one else knows about."


	4. Data log discovered

ONI DATA LOG...

SECURITY CLEARANCE NOT AUTHORIZED...

...CODE:REPROJECT REBIRTH

PASSWORD AUTHENTICATION REQUIRED...

INPUT: @$$#¥£!#$@

INPUT...SECURITY CLEARANCE GRANTED...

WELCOME DOC.ELIZABETH BLACK

CODE: STATUS OF PROJECTS...

LOADING...

PROJECT FILE 117

NAME: SIERRA-2J13

SEX: FEMALE

AGE: 1 YEAR OLD

HIGHTH: 1'5'

RATE: E0

COMMENTS...

REQUIRES FURTHER DETAILS ON THE OXYGEN INCUBATION CHAMBER.

TEST SUBJECT SIERRA-2J13 SHOWS NORMAL AND HEALTHY GROWTH RATE. BRAIN ACTIVITY IS HIGH FOR A INFANT DUE TO NORMAL CYCLES OF BEING IN THE OXYGEN INCUBATION CHAMBER. BONES AND MUSCLE MASS ARE STONGER THEN PREDICTED BUT MUST BE KEPT UNDER WATCH FOR ANY MEDICAL DEFORMITIES.

HOWEVER INDOCTRINATION MAY PROVE HARMFUL THEN GOOD. SUBJECT: CODE NAMED "ELLA" ESCAPED FROM RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT SIGHT KILO 2 BRAVO "CLASSIFIED BASE" OUT OF UNNATURAL MEANS AND FRIGHTENING THIRST OF REVENGE. BE ADVISED THAT THIS IS FOR NOW UNDER CONTROL. HOWEVER EXPECT RESISTANCE IF SPARTAN PS091 GETS INFORMATION FROM THE ESCAPEE.

COMPLYING...

IS THAT ALL YOU REQUIRE?

YES...

GOOD DAY DC . ELIZABETH BLACK


	5. Ch4 Hide

"A Harden mind of innocence. Meaningless bloodshed, A broken hallow soul in need of healing. Unfeeling like your stone cold heart."- Red like Roses pt 1 (Extended)

Planet: Siren 3, Complex System

Location: Dojo provence

Area: Transport train 117

A ten year old boy slept in his chair. Feet propped up on a feet rest. His ODST armor was tight to his body. His Squad slept in there chairs as well. At least a battalion of Marines was also on the train. Sleeping where they can. The boy shook in his sleep. The past year hasn't been well with him. For the past many years his life has been hectic. Reliving his memory's of past battles. Seeing Marines and Squadmates die or get blown to pieces. He finally gasped awake as if he was being choked trying to take in air. calming down from his dream. He looked up to see his squad leader awake staring at him.

"You ok Corporal?" the older ODST asked.

"Yes Gunny...I'm fine." the boy replied.

The Gunnery Sargent rose an eye brow. Not really believing the young boy.

"You dont look alright. Dont bother lying ether. I've seen plenty of young men like yourself going through what you are."

The boy didn't look back. Rather he just went to looking over his SMG.

"You lost someone close to you. Is that why your here?" the Gunny asked.

The boy stopped fiddling with his SMG.

"No Gunny. Just...lost...Afraid." the boy replied.

The Older ODST nodded. He then took out a flask and handed it to the boy. Looking at it. The boy shook his head no.

"Im to young to drink Gunny." the boy replied.

"It'll came your nerves. Just a sip. Not enough to get drunk. Besides if it where up to me. Old enough to fight, Old enough to die, Old enough to drink." Gunny said.

"You make it aound like the fucking 1900s." the boy joked as he took a sip from the flask.

Handing it back he licked his lips and tasted the leftover whiskey in his mouth.

"Could use a bit of a shit ton of sugar. Maybe taken out back to be put out of its misery."

The Gunnery Sargent laughed in his seat.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." the Gunny said

Raku nodded after taking another sip before closing his eyes to take the burning sensation in his throat. He then closed the cap to the flask and handed it back to his platoon leader.

"You where that nine year old who thought he could be a ODST a year ago." Gunny Sheppard stated more then asked.

The boy nodded.

"Well it kind a helps when your parents where ODSTs as well." the boy replied. "They trained me to hell to protect my little sis."

"Really? And your parents let you join?"

The boy didn't look back he just continued to fiddle with his weapon.

"What happened? Bad blood?" Shepherd asked.

"Kind of. If you count the 'Storm Covenant' invading your homeworld and killing everone they find. Including two orphan kids one who was in a military academy to provide for said sister that took a round to the heart." He replied.

Shepherd only nodded.

"You know when you climbed that hill. War crying the entire way. Thirsty, tired, hungry. I saw something different in you. Unlike most other ODSTs you hand something deep in you that caused to to keep moving. What was that?"

The boy only looked back.

"Rage... Pure Rage."

Date: September 27, 2577

Location: Schnee Dust Company train

time: 2200 (several minutes later)

Groggy, tired, and with a splitting migraine, Raku opened his eyes. He was still on the train. His hands where tied behind his back. Looking about the area he's in. His eyes then fall on two people in the car with him. One appeared to be a dragon faunus. However he had a mask on and a rather messy Whitefang Uniform. Then there was Blake Belladonna. However she had a bow in her hair that covered her cat ears. They appeared to be talking about something. He then eventually got to listen in as his ears stopped ringing.

"How are you alive!? We where told you all parished on your last assignment!" Blake said in suprise.

"Well that bastard you call an ex lied. Or more importantly didn't bother to check to see if the body count was accurate." the Dragon faunus replied.

"Iskandar why did you follow me?"

"Come on Blake. Why do you think I did when I survived that explosion? To make sure all my other friends where ok and you being that you decided to leave like Tuckson. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get killed like my brother." the boy Identified as Iskandar replied.

"Hes up and listening." Blake said as she glared at Raku.

"Oh shit." He thought as the Dragon Faunus walked to him and picked him up by his black hood.

"So this is the bastard thats looking for us?" Iskandar said.

"Hay there princess didn't know they came in mythical creatures." Raku said sarcastically.

"You know you have a big mouth for someone whos tied up." Iskandar said glaring into the deep eye sockets of Rakus mask.

"You know. You dont have a sense of humor." Raku stated.

"Well what you said was racist." Blake retorted.

Rakus eyes only turned into half open "really" eyes.

"It was a joke. Not a racist comment. Besides if I wanted to be racist I would have said something far worse. Besides being politically correct is a pain in the ass." Raku said with a deadpan stare.

The two Faunus looked at eachother with confusion.

"Hum. Well not really suprised that you guys never heard of that phrase." Raku then stated in a dead tone. "Though I'd watch your heads if I where you."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked

"This." Raku replied.

He then angled his wrist to one side of the car and launched his wrist grappling hook to a crate and pulled himself back allowing for him to quickly broke out of his binds and bring out his handgun which he would have thought they take. He then proceeded to fire at the two Faunus. Both tried to use there swords to block the bullets but there aura still flickered. Non of ther sword strikes managed to block a single one. Even while circling around the hooded individual. He kept firing and reloading at the both of them with seemingly flawless precision at areas they weren't to keen or even knew was a week area of defense.

But then everything changed when a smoke bomb was thrown into the car. And due to the Faunus special abilities of sense of smell. It got to them faster then the regular human nose. They coughed and gagged at the gas. It was obviously filling the car but the masked and cloaked man didn't look like he was flinching from the horrid smell of the smoke that came from the bomb. Did he had a filtration system in that mask?

"Took you guys long enough." the man said to someone behind the two Faunus.

But in actuality. It was a squad of oddly armored individuals. Armed with the same SMG the cloaked figure had. However there was the logo UNSC on some of the armor plating. With the need to close there eyes coming at them with full force. There weakened stature was enough for the two to fall to there knees and breath heavily. They couldn't move even if they wanted to. Some sort of chemical in the smoke is knocking them out. The armored men as well as the cloaked individual came forward with cuffs. They where getting weaker and tired by the second as the gas still was in there presence. They soon felt there eyes drop and they had no choice but to take a dirt nap. The Cuffs on them activated causing there auras to break.

"What exactly are those cuffs?" Raku asked.

"Aura/Semblance canceling cuffs. used to apprehend criminals with an semblance or aura by draining it to the point if they used there semblance it would give them a good electrical shock that will knock them out." The man replied.

"So we taking them to Infinity?" Raku stated as he got his SMG and picked up his magazines he left on the floor to his hand gun.

"No we are taking them to a special place in Vale." The ODST replied.

"Great..." Raku stated.

Location: New America Colony Ruins, Blood Gultch Valley, Remnant

Time: 2300 hours

The two unconscious prisoners where in the pelican as they landed. When the hatch opened Raku stepped out of the flying vehicle and was amazed at how fast they turned the ghost town into a FOB. Though in his opinion they should have left the ruins alone being that its a monument to Remnant's history from the Faunus civil war. Though beggers cant be choosers. And they didn't want the people of Remnant to know of the UNSCs presence to be known till a curtains time when and if there are any forerunner structures on the planet.

He continued on looking for the HQ. But when he looked around again he took notice that nothing really changed other then the extra equipment. And the houses being used as a groud side barracks while the old small colony ship was the main everything from a supply depot and HQ. Though he wondered what was to be done with the Faunus prisoners again and if ONI had any sick ideas for them. Nothing good ever came from ONI. Even with the new directors some sick twisted evil still exists in ONI. After all he was the primprime example of what they did to have better Spartans then cannon fodder IVs.

Ge often wondered what his two old teammates and long time friends are doing. R115 and 1J44 are probably knee deep in babies by now if he had to guess. But that thought instantly became regret. His heart ached at the thought of those two probably already on there second kid. Could he even be a father anymore? He long sense became alone after his best friend died in his arms some time back. Could they have...could he try again?

He was then then taken away from his own inner misery he had long thought was gone when he heard the one of the prisoners wake up. The female cat Faunus started to open her eyes. She then moaned in pain as to how she was being carried. She to looked around and saw sge was in a different place. Her eyes darted from one ruined house filled with the chatter of laughing Marines to one another.

He then had one of the ODSTs put a black sack around her head. Walking up the old colony ships cargo ramp. They walked to the brig and set both of them in different cells they had repaired. The security systems where back on after decades of being starved of power and lack of use. Then when the cat Faunus was set down the sack was removed from her head as well as the gag. The cell doors where then shut leaving both the Cat and Dragon faunus to be in 15X15 cubicle rooms made if titanium with no way of escape unless you can pry a three ton door open by lifting it up breaking up clamps that where ment to hold up to 30 tons.

Blake sat there in disappointment. Someone had caught up to her. That man knew her family. And he had help to get out of his binds and capture not only her but the whitefangs former black op units leader. And hes a dragon faunus no less. Eventually her binds gave way and she was freed. But only temporarily. As far as she knows. Shes as good as dead to whoever was in charge of this place. Then a light came on in the room. It was a green Halogram. But it was in the sjape of a person. And he looked like he was prepared for the the great war.

"Hello there Miss, Belladonna. Im Joshua. The AI to this facility." Joshua said politely tilting his old helmet to her.

"In about an hour or so. My supervisor will have you taken to a interrogation room. I've come to only let you know that if you try anything funny. There about two thousand base personal armed to the teeth with rifles and handguns that can easily pop your aura in about two, three shots at the most. So I suggest you corporate and you'll be sent back home to Menagerie to your parents in no time. Of course your gonna be under servalince so the minute you try exposing us. It be rather unfortunate if you happen to have been caught in a accident that will cause your death."

Blake only sighed and nodded.

"What other choice do I have?" she said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm wont get you anywhere here. Good day." The green Halogram then went away.

"Clearly." the cat Faunus stated.

Area: Colony ship bridge

Raku walked in to the bridge that he had fought that huntsmen in before. Captain Lasky looking over everything the old star ship had in its data logs.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

"Yes Spartan. I did. Though I take it that exosuit is rather uncomfortable for you to wear?"

"In all honesty sir I feel like I'm naked." Raku replied.

"Right. But sad to say your exosuit is going to be redesigned so no one is going to be able to know you sense no one has seen your face here."

"Right. Is that all sir?"

"Yes Captain. That will be all."

The two men saluted each other and Raku walked off to get some rest. Lasky walked to the brigs interrogation room. Nodding to a ONI agent. He sits down on a chair he watch as the Mairne Guards walked in and sat the Cat Faunus down gently to the chair on the other side of the glass. The ONI agent was then looking through a file with a calm face. Hoping this women is talkative.

"So your names Blake Belladonna?" The ONI agent asked.

"Is that a question or a statement?" the women said.

"My Name is Vironica Dare. So you are her. I've been recently briefed by my employee had a run in with you on a SDC train car loaded with dust on its way to Vale. Is that true?" Vironica replied.

"I'm sorry but I dont know what your talking about."

Dare sighs before asking her final question.

"Do you regret ever being in the Whitefang terror group?"

Apparently her scornful face proved right as she hissed back at him.

"Why do you care? Your a human."

Vironica looked at her dead in the eye.

"Because I'm trying to help you here. You have been helping a terror organization thats been five years to long been a threat to your governments stability. The more your Organization does this. The more the grim will come and snuff out the kingdoms of Remnant with the terror attacks they've done." Vironica replied coldly.

"Its not our Fault! You humans have been pushing us around for far to long! The peaceful protests weren't working and no one listened. Yet when we resorted to violence they finally got the message. But not out of respect for one anothers differences but out of fear."

She rose a eye brow

"And you wonder why people hate Faunus more even in the most Faunus friendly kingdoms of Remnant. So I have to ask. Why do you scornfully hate all humans when you really haven't had any human interaction in a long time. Well other then killing guards and stealing dust. Which by the way only hinders the government's and the local businesses of said kingdoms. Even ones that are Faunus friendly. They all have to raise prices for there goods to compensate for the the lost investments and all it does is trikle down for the fall of a society till the Governing body of Remnant has no choice but to wage war with the very same people who are killing innocent people in the process of killing some 'possibly' questionable people. Are you prepared to take part in a war that could spill the end of the liberties that you already have as second class citizens?"

Blake didn't look at the ONI agent of the Infinity. But when she did she still had a look of distrust on her face. The pyramid patch with the phrase "Office of Navel Intelligence" struck her as on of those old cleshyed spy movies.

"The council sent you and your solider boy to capture and kill the Whitefang?"

"No. We are a third party group thats seen the evidence of what your organization has done and evaluated possible outcomes of such acts of terror still continue. It would not be pleasant if we have to get involved in stopping a civilwar."

"The Faunus of the whitefang are just misguided! How can you condemn them all to death!" Blake shouted.

"Would you rather see this group start a Civilwar where millions die or shouldn't this group be stopped that way Civilian casualties can be prevented?" Vironica asked.

Blake was silent. But that didn't mean she had to agree with the whitefangs destruction.

"However what we really want is information about the splinter group that is lead by Adam Taurus. He and his compatriots are not communicating via scrolls so thats rather hard to track them. Even then its hard to identify the threats from the innocent."

Blake gave him a very Hostile glare.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No you have a ultimatum. Ether tell us what we want. Or you wont see the light of day. And I'm very sure your parents would do anything to get there daughter back." Dare replied. "Blake this is for the best interest for everyone. Help us find the group your with. Siennas Whitefang isn't what where after. Its only your group that where after. The more time we waste here the more innocent people Human and Faunus die."

Blake still didn't give up anything.

"No I will change the whitefang. On my own." Blake mumbled.

"Im sorry Blake? What do you mean by that?"

"The whitefang are my problem. And mone alone. And I will do it by myself so no one else gets hurt." Blake retorted.

Dare shook her head as she got up. And went to the door.

"Your only digging yourself a bigger hole."

Captain Lasky looked on from the other side of the glass.

"I would use more...forceful methods. But knowing you. You would deny premission due to her being a child in all."

"You would be right on that. We dont want to give the planet a reason to hate us if we just start offing people that we would basically be forced off the planet. And we want to be able to locate any forerunner structures on the planet. What is still boggling my mind is how tthes Faunus got there traits." Lasky replied.

"Librarian experiments? Who knows. But still that doesn't change the fact that the Whitefang would be a hindrance to our goal much like any other inserection group."

"Its only gonna be our problem if they attack us when we go to any forerunner structures. So what are we gonna do with her?"

"Let her go. Spartan-091 will be going to Becon. So he can keep a close eye on her if she reveals us." Lasky replied.

"Are you sure thats wise?" Dare asked.

"No probably not. Lets just wait and see. Besides Joshua is looking through her and her co-defectors Scrolls to see of we cam triangluate where the Splinter Group is. Once he's done well bug them and give them back to keep tabs on them."

Vironica nodded but still disagreed.

"If this comes back to bit us in the ass. Its gonna be on your head Captain." The ONI agent replied.

"I'll take my chances. She seems to be one that to keep secrets. Dont you think so to?"

"You just want to spare her of our more...unconvental methods of interrigation."

"It may seem like that yes but not really."

Dare nodded and went back.

"Just what are these two hiding?" Lasky said.

Location: Island of Crucible

Area: Throne room

Date: September 29, 2577

A women with jet black hair and burning amber eyes walked before a being in the grand room. Her usual smerk was replaced with a straight face. One thing was on her mind. "They" had come. And "They" could be a hinderance to her masters plan. She had to have power no matter what. She needed it if her own plans where to succeed.

Her red dress flowed as she continued to walk to her master. The back of her dress was open for all to see. Two narrowly and blocky shaped high heels turned verticaly was on her smooth lightly tanned skin. She was a good looking women to any man who would be ensared by her beauty. Her glass heels klacked against the crystal like floor. She then heard the laughter of annoying psycopath voming out of the door she was heading to.

"Oh my my. The goddesses lowly apprentice. My what do you bring for her majesty?" the man asked.

His own eyes where ripe with there own insanity. But then again she was no different. She just hide her madnees better then the excuse of a henchmen infront of her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It is non of your concern Tyarin. No move aside. Our master is Expecting me." she replied

The insane man nodded and walked out of the young seductresses way. The girl continued her march to her master. And her master sat on her crystal throne. Her skin was white and grey like ash. Black vains patruded from her body and was visable on her skin. White hair done in a old fashion with the same black crystals her throne was made out of adorned her hair as well. And Red Glowing orbs for eyes looked on as the younger women walked to her. The one on the throne smiled.

"My pride and faithful servent. What brings you here with such urgency?" She asked her pawn from her throne.

The women who walked in only bowed and then spoke.

"We may have a problem. Men have come from the sky. And they weild many things that could unravel our plans in but a moment. And even with our other agents going radio silent. I fear they could be found with ease."

The smile that adorned the ash skined women turned sour. This was clearly something she did not anticapate. Nor did she want. This could all mean trouble. And a swift death to them all. She then eyed her young apprentice.

"And what precautions are you taking to ensure we are not discovered?"

"Other then radio silence. I have made contact with Adam the leader of the Vale branch of the whitefang. I "conviced" him to be an ally to keep the new threat focused on them. They are aware that if the Faunus spring a civil war it would not be in there best interest to ignore them. They will be distracted long enough for our plans to unfold but some things may need to be moved ahead of schedule. With your premission of course?"

"Do it. While it may be a inconvience to bring our plans ahead. We do not want to risk anything with these people. So Cinder. How do you like your new powers?" the womens master asked.

"As you know the Huntsmen severed the connection before it was complete."

"I didnt ask why you dont have the full powers. I asked how you feel currently."

"It feels like a emptyness...It burns like a hunger..." Her straight lips curled into a smerk. "I like it."

"I see. Continue on with our arrange ments."

"Of course. And I will claim what is rightfully ours."

"Yes. Of course. You have done well. Cinder."

"Thank you."

As Cinder walked out of the throne room her mind wondered about the man she saw at the Club. That man...she felt something from him. His voice. His choice if colors and antisocial behaver. There was something she felt that she had not felt in a long time. Her heart studdering like a school girl would her highschool crush. Maybe it was just his deep athoritary voice that played her heart strings. She was always wanted a mam that could please her and give her powerful hiers for her knew empire. Prehaps he would do nicely. After all he is a Spartan V.


	6. Ch6 Unfortunately I like Crazy

chapter 5

Not Alone as I Thought

Location: Remnant, Becon Academy Medical Wing

Raku felt something off while he slept. It felt like a unknown energy tried going into his head. Watching him. Studying him. Learning more about him. That didn't seem right at all. At first he was going to forcefully eject it out of his head. But for some odd reason the energy felt warm. Welcoming. Loving like that of a sibling. He didn't want it to leave. But all good things must come to an end.

"wait im still alive?" He thought to himself.

As he slowly started to wake up the warm energy started to leave his body. ince he slowly opened his eye it was gone. It was a feeling he wanted back desperately. But it didn't come back. He grunted as he felt pain his his abdomen and chest. It felt like it was set ablaze by napalm. He also felt something on his chest which also increased the pain he was feeling.

"Damn that guy did a number on me!" he mumbled to himself.

He lookes around his room to see nothing but a white walled hospital like room.

"Well that explains a lot." he mumbled.

He took a few moments to take in his surroundings to see where someone would try to kill him while hes in this vulnerable state. Its not that he didn't trust the students or the staff. Its just something hes done constantly to keep himself alive inorder to see his friends and whoever he has left as family. He hadn't heard from his teammate Naruto in a while so ether hes stopped sending letters and is busy or hes dead. One sounds more like Naruto then the other. After all a lot of scouting missions turned into basically wars after he was caught doing something so clumsily. Like knocking down barrels or some crap like that.

He also knows that he hadn't heard news about his daughter in a while. Hes hoping Hinata is with Naruto because by god he knows how stupid the moron is. He saw on the corner of his eye was a red and black blur. Which can only mean one thing. Ether his armor is next to him on stand by, which is not likely. Or Ruby is next to him. He looked at the red and black blur and immediately knew. You get three guess on who he saw.

Ruby was sleeping next to him. For some odd reason she was holding his hand. Her head resting on his rather still in pain abdomen while she did. She looked like a angel sent by God himself to him.

"Wait did I just fucking think that?" He thought.

He tried lifting his right hand but couldn't because his arm was dead tired and also Ruby was holding it. It felt odd to say the least. He shook his head at any possibilities that it could be that he harbors brotherly feelings for anyone he meet. He prayed that it wasn't the case. Seeing that it was 12:00 in the after noon he tried waking her up.

"Mrs.Rose wake up. Before your sister gets any crazy ideas." he said.

"I dont want to Yang im to comfortable." Ruby said tiredly.

"Im not Yang. Its me Raku." He said to get her up.

It was clear that she was still very much asleep.

"Raku? Just leave me be. Im sleeping." Ruby replied.

"Oh for pets sake, I just hope some anime qleshy doesn't happen and we end up in some sort of rumor started by Yang!" Raku thought.

"Hay RUBY I have a suprise for you! I brought you some cookies!" Yang said as she entered the room.

Luckily for Raku she instantly got up without a second thought and attacked the cookies. Which means awkward moment avoided.

"Wait if she was here for a sum amount of days. . ." he stopped from there.

"Well lets hope that Yang doesn't drive us mad with her puns. I'd hate to tell Ruby why you put a bullet in your head." Xion said.

"Oh god im not going to here the end of this." Raku groaned.

And speak of the devil Yang managed to get Ruby out of his hospital room and then she angrily slammed the door shut. When she did fire leaked from her very being. She turned slightly to intimate him. But it didn't. She stomped closer and closer but with no weapon at his side. He may have to die from whatever blow Yang gives him.

"Just what the hell do you see in my sister!?" Yang roared in anguish.

"Im sorry come again?" Raku asked confusingly

"Dont act all stupid. I know you know Ruby is starting to harbor feelings for you!" Yang yelled.

"Oh dear lord what did i do to deserve this bullshit." he thought. "If your talking romantically those feelings are non existent in both of us. She likes me like the brother she never had." he said in a cool voice with no hint of emotions.

"Are you always this dense? Are you always this dead inside that you tell me that without the slightest hint of emotion?" Yang ranted out.

"Yang. You forget that ive been dead inside for years. If you have even the slightest clue as to what i went through then you'll know that theres a reason why I show little to no emotion at all." Raku calmly replied.

"You are one sad pathetic excuse of a man. I dont know what my sister sees in you. Hell, you taking the bullet that was ment for her was one of the most selfless things you did. And *taking a deep breath and lets it go* I am grateful that you where there for her when she needed you." Yang confessed.

"Yang, Its what i do. Im not saying as in for heroics. I mean its apart of my job." Raku replied. "Of anything else she shouldn't have come back to the site. It was to dangerous for her."

"Really?" Yang said with a cocky smerk on her face.

"Do you know what Hardlight so advanced does to people?" Raku asked.

"I dont know what you mean." She replied.

"I mean Hardlight of that caliber we fought in the forest with those Machines can decintagrade a person into orange ionized particles. Why do you think i was giving out orders. Because i know what it does to people. I know what those things are capable of. I've seen many good men and women killed by that very technology we encountered in the forever falls forest. If you think for one second that I don't know that Ruby can't take care of herself your wrong. Its a unknown enemy that attacks without cause or reason why i told her to stay away. She was a burden that time. And as a solider my job is to protect humanity no matter the cost. So learn from this Yang. It very well sets you up for growing up." He said as Yang stormed out.

"Women here are impossible to understand." Raku muttered.

He spent the rest of the day in his hospital room due to still being badly injured. He tried getting up himself once but Ruby bolted in as if she had come from class. Which was probably the case. And yelled at him to stay in his bed to recover. Dispite having healed up from more serious stuff like getting kicked by a Scarab Tank foot into a concrete slab. But Ruby wasn't having any of his "I survived worse" speal and somehow. More like threatened. Won that argument and stayed in his bed till he recovered.

"Sis im worried about our unofficial fifth member. He seems to robotic or machine when he talks." Yang said remembering what he said.

Flasback

"my job as a solider is to protect humanity no matter where or when. No matter the cost."

Flasback End

"I know sis thats why ive been doing everything to make him feel welcomed here. Of only he wasn't afraid of something." Ruby replied.

"Well he was very concerned when you joined the fight with those odd machines. But I still have a off feeling about him. That hes hiding more then hes telling and hes using the "its classified" as a excuse to avoid talking about his problems. Its as is he doesn't even care about himself at all." Weiss scowled.

"I wouldn't blame him. Some people just think there problems are to big for anyone else to comprehend. I mean from what he told you. Hes been through war at that young. Can leave a nasty scar on a child. And considering how he was raised after his parents went missing. I mean sure a soldier must protect people but the way he made it sounds seems like he was a machine not worthy of having any humanity." Blake said not looking away from her smut. I mean romantic literature.

Oh fuck it everyone whos seen any type of anime knows that blakes book the "Ninjas of Love" is more of a porn novel then romantic story.

Anyways getting off topic right now just had to break the fourth wall right there to get something off my chest.

"Just give it up Ruby. hes a lost cause." Weiss said.

"Im not giving up till he tells me whats wrong." Ruby said.

"Id tred lightly Ruby. Hes not very open and can very much tear you apart." Blake said with concern.

"Yeah I know. But I rather had a odd dream last night. And ive been getting more these past few months and they've been getting more and more real ever sense he landed here." Ruby replied.

"Thats weird. Maybe hes connected to it all some how." Yang said.

"Dont be redickulous. Thats literally impossible." Weiss interjected.

"Well they haven't proven me wrong." Ruby replied.

"All im saying is that these so called dream you've been sharing with us cant be nothing more then a coincidence." Weiss said.

"Well tell us what you saw Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby shook her head. "No. I'm not sure if I should. It involves Raku so I'm not sure if it be right if it is what i think it is."

Weiss scowled at this. Everyone was dying to know anything about him. He was a mystery. Even then when he told Ruby his old home and stuff wasn't still much. But for now it will have to do.

"Lets just get some sleep. We have another feild trip to the Forever falls forest." Weiss said. Everyone else agreed.

In the morning several days later they head to Vale. While walking down the street to the docks. Wriss was excited. Which was odd seeing that she was normally grumpy all the time.

Ruby had Raku looking at everything via a shoulder mounted camera attachment to her scroll and him watching from his in his hospital room.

"Hay Rose. Can you ask Ice qween why shes so damn happy. I have a feeling its about organization rather then the actual festival itself." Raku asked via the ear bud in her ear.

"Oh the Vital Festival this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss spoke with excitement

"I dont think ive seen you smile this much before Weiss. Its kind of weirding me out." Ruby replied.

"Your not the only one." Raku spoke with the scrolls speakers.

"Hush you on bed! And how can you not smile!" Weiss ranted back. "Its a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!"

"I thought it was a remembrance day for the Faunus war some years ago or more? What has this place turn into SJW central?" Raku asked the team.

Weiss only glared at Raku for his "incompatince"

"Ignoring that remark. Well theres dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh the planning and organization into this event is breath taking!" Weiss said still chipper.

"Ruby I think im gonna get an auerizum due to sheer stupidly." Raku replied with a trail of blood coming from his noise.

"Yeah you have a gift of making something great turn really boring." Yang agreed with Raku.

"quite you!" Weiss quipped.

They continued to walk until they hit the docks. which has everyone confused.

"Can someone tell me why where spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?" Yang asked

"Ugh. They smell like fish." Ruby whined pinching her nose.

"Gee I wonder why Rose." Raku said.

"I heard that the students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship to day and as a representative I feel as though Its my duty to welcome them to this wonderful kingdom." Weiss interjected.

"Oh Jesus that was a mouthful. And probably not the real reason why Weiss. What do you expect some random blue haired guy names by a greek god of the sea to go out with you?" Raku asked retoricly.

"She wants to spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"Ugh. You cant prove that!" Weiss ranted.

"Ah Ice cream you already did." Raku replied causing the other girls to snicker.

Ruby turned to her right to see a shop woth police tape and glass broken.

"Hay Rose see whats up i want a closer look." Raku said.

She walked up to the wrecked shop that was "Dust Till Dawn" and said "wow".

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the Police Sargeant.

"Robbery, Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The Sargent replied before walking away.

"Ugh. Thats terrible." Yamg said aloud.

"Trust me Yang ive meet people that kill for less. And this doesn't compare to the jungles I've been in." Raku replied.

"They left all the money again!" Said the Police Corporal. Which caught Rubys interest

"That just doesn't make any damn sense who needs that much dust!?" the Sargent asked.

"Hell of I know. An army?" the Corporal said

"You thinking the white fang?" The Sargent suggested.

"Yeah im thinking we dont get paid enough." The Corporal replied.

"The White fang. What a awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss saod crossing her arms.

"Whats your problem?" Blake hissed.

"Oh here we go." Raku sighed knowing how this will go down.

"My problem? I simply dont care for the criminally insane!" Weiss replied.

"Ah Weiss there anything but insane. Insane people dont really have the best problem solving skills no matter how smart they are. And i can name several figures from my history that can be labeled that. If anything these people are well trained assassin's and in gorilla warfare." Raku said.

"The white fang are hardly a group of psychopaths. There a collection of miss guided Faunus." Blake said.

"Huh i guess im that easily ignorable." Raku said.

"Miss guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss barked

"So there very miss guided!" Blake raised her voice.

"Ah Blake miss guided or not that doesn't change the fact that there a terrorist cell that attacks like cowards." Raku said.

Blake narrowed her eyes on Raku on Rubys shoulder mounted scroll.

"And how would you know!?" She scowled.

"Because I killed terrorists like the white fang for a living people like them have two choices. Ether take responsibility for what they done and help give information to stop the next very catastrophic attack and prevent further destruction? Or arrange them to meet whatever god they worship because terrorist like the white fang. Dont care who they hurt. Ive read the new reports. Car bombs, assassinations of actual good people trying to make a difference. Killing Faunus that want to make strides to peace between them and humans? They dont care who they hurt. All they care about is hurting people because they dont want to be the bigger person and actually want to make peace through peaceful means. The time to act peaceful with them is long gone. As sad as it is. They need to be eliminated." Raku replied.

It didn't sit well with Blake though.

"Ether way that doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of down town Vale!" Blake said ignoring Rakus take on the subject entirely.

"Blake and Raku do have good points. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him." Ruby said trying to end the conversation.

But sadly Weiss didn't let it go. Pun not intended.

"That still doesn't change the fact White Fang are a bunch of scum. All those Faunus know is how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss scowled

"Thats not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Ah Yang the whole point of a terrorist cell is to lie, cheat, and steal. Sure there be a few that joined with good intentions but thats if they see that there actions of said crimes are justified. Wether it be by Religious beliefs or what there ideology is." Raku replied.

"Hay stop that faunus!" a seaman said as they chased a blond monkey faunus of the port side of the ship that came in.

The girls ran to the docks and saw the monkey faunus running from crew members of the ship. Getting into the safety rail. He smiled at the running crew members of the ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He said as he jumped off.

"You goddamn no good stow away!" on if the seaman cursed.

Hanging by his tail upside down peeling a banana. He just still kept his smile. Wore nothing more then a white, unbuttoned collared shirt. Had black fingerless gloves with red hand guards and gauntlets blue faded jeans and red, yellow, and white colored sneakers.

"Hay a no good stow away would have been caught. Im a great stow away." he replied with a smerk and snarky voice back.

A stone almost hit him in the face but he tilted to the left to avoid it.

"Hay! Get down from there this instant!" the police Sargent ordered. Though the monkey faunus just through his banana peal at the officers face. "Ghrrrrrr." he grunted out in annoyance.

The Faunus just laughed as he got on top of the lamp post and jumped onto the other aide of the dock infront of somw people before running off. When he got to the stairs and climbed up them. He passed the girls and as if in slow motion he winked at Blake. She was struck with a odd curiosity at him.

"Well that was odd." Raku said snapping the girls out of there trans.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competitors and there he goes." Yang said.

"Quickly we must observe him!" Weiss spoke out.

Blake was struck by him.

"He's. . . . proud? Proud of his heritage and is openly showing it. when everyone else doesn't?" Blake thought.

"I dont get paid enough for this bullshit." Raku ranted as the girls chased after the Faunus.

They ran around the corner but Weiss bumped into something which felt like akin with reinforced rebarb wire or steal. She looked up and saw that the Monkey faunus jumped into a ally way and desappears.

"No! He got away!" Weiss whined.

"Ah Weiss." Yang said as she pointed at the girl with ginger hair on the ground underneath Weiss with a creepy as fuck smile like she was some sort of machine.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Weiss skreamed when she got up in suprise.

"Salutations!" the girl said waving on the ground.

"uh hi." Ruby said with hesitation.

"uh are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Oh im wonderful thank you for asking." the girl replied.

The girls looked at each other to see if they are really looking at the same girl om the ground.

"Ah do you want to get up?" Yang asked?

"Yes!" the girl said as she fipped to her feet.

The girls took a step back to get some distance from her.

"Im Penny its nice to meet you." the ginger hair girl said.

"Oh hi Penny im Ruby. The guy iin the hospital bed on my shoulder mounted scroll is Raku." Raku replied with a wave showing his bandaged up arm.

"Im Weiss."

"Blake"

"ah you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake smaked her gut with her forearm and she corrected herself. "Ah Im Yang."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So i did." Penny replied.

"Jesus and I thought you girls said I was robotic." Raku said noticing how Penny moves and acts.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said.

Ruby waves goodbye. "Take care friend." she said as they walked off.

"She was . . . weird." Yang said when they where far enough away.

"No! I want to know where that faunus rift raft went to!" Weiss ranted.

"What did you call me?" Penny said as she was infront of the group.

"Christ is this chick the fucking devil?" Raku shocked by Penny's sudden presence that he almost dropped his scroll on the other end.

"Oh im sorry i didn't know you could hear me!" Yang apologized.

Weiss had her mouth open in shock as her arms where crossed but her fingers where pointing in directions head turning from side to side wondering how she got in front of them when they didn't see her pass them.

"No not you." Penny said to Yang. "You." She said almost in Ruby's face.

"To close, To close!" Raku said as Penny's shoulder was super close to the camrea.

"Me!? I uh aaaa I. I dont know what you mean!?" Ruby said at the sudden uncomfortable feeling from this girl.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend!?" Penny asked still to close for comfort.

"um." moving to the side she saw her teammates shaking no with any possible movement they know.

"Yeah sure why not?" Ruby said.

The girls went white eyed and face faulted.

"Sensational! We can try on clothes, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said throwing her fists in the air.

"ah was it like this where you first met me?" Ruby asked uncomfortably.

"No she seems far more coredinated." Weiss said.

"Ugh what is this world coming to. I need mental bleach. Or regular bleach god i dont want to be here anymore." Raku said getting a terrible migraine.

"Do what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Im here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said.

"Wait your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"Im combat ready." Penny mocked saluted.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss interjected.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Raku and Blake said at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a hetap!" Raku said quickly. "Damnit." Blake cursed under her breath. She was going to save that one for her dinner.

"Its a combat Skirt!" Weiss ranted. "Yeah." Ruby joined in and slapped Weiss's hand.

"Wait a minute!" Weiss said as she walked up to Penny.

"And around and around we go." Raku muttered as he knew what Weiss was about to say.

"of your here for the tournament. Does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscaling?" Weiss asked.

"Oh great here we go again." Raku ranted.

"the who?" Penny asked?

"The filthy Faunus from the boot!" Weiss spoke up. Holding a poorly drawn picture of the monkey faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake hissed.

"huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscaling! Stop calling him a degenerate! Hes a person!" Blake said.

"Oh Im sorry!" Weiss ranted.

"Jeez its just like 5th wife." Raku ranted. Everyone for the second looked at him. "What? cant i joke about you two acting like a Old bickering married couple arguing about something thats probably illrealavent?" Raku asked confusingly.

"No!" Weiss and Blake replied.

"Jeez no sense of humor with ether of you."

Weiss turned back to Blake. "Do you want me to stop calling that trash can as a trash can. Or a lamp post as a lamp post?"

"Yeah its not like those inanimate objects have feelings." Raku quipped jokingly.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss and Blake yelled at him.

"Oh ok. I see how it is. I know when im not needed." Raku replied as he just placed down his scroll.

"Stop it!" Blake said to Weiss.

"Stop what!? He clearly broke the law!"

"Shes got a point there Blake." Raku said.

"Raku so help me god if you dont shut that damn mouth of yours I'll rip it out for you with a rusty blade!" Blake hissed.

"Please dont fight!" Ruby said as she took cover behind Yang.

"Give that faunus time! And i bet that he'll join up with the others of the white fang."

Raku wanted to defuse the situation sense Ruby was afraid and Yang didn't know a damn about politics. He tried a very funny line from "Team Four Stars, cell vs deadpool" episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged.

"And neet Chelsy and Kathy Lee! Thats the name of the swords! And my cats! Who i recently had to put down. With these swords!"

As two chairs on rakus line appeared out of now where with a sign with the names, his two plasma swords, as Raku was holding Cells severed Arm as a microphone. The backround turned black with a flashflashlight showing rakus face.

"Also they weren't Cats but Faruled racoons!" the screen on the scroll went to normal and he got a giggle from Yang and Ruby but Blake and Weiss just glared daggers at him.

"Ah Tucker did it!" Raku said.

But sadly they went back to arguing.

"goddammit."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake hissed as she walked away.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Im your teammate!" as she followed.

"Your a judgmental little girl!" Blake yelled back.

"What in the world makes you say that!" Weiss ranted.

"Ah I think we should go." Yang said.

The two argued over stiff but what caught Rakus attention was, "Only basing a terrorist organization only by his species makes you just as a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Actually isn't the white fang a only faunus terror group?" Raku asked. "Yes." Ruby replied.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

The scene changed from the street to the bus which was odd because they where quite till they got to there dorm room. Raku was on his way but stayed connected to the conversation with Rubys scroll still being on.

"I don't see how this is a problem." Weiss said.

"That is the problem!" Blake said.

"You do realize that your defending a organization that hates humanity dont you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss ranted.

"Theres no Such thing as pure Evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? Its because of people like Cardin! People like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake.

"Raku can you do something?" Yang asked.

"I doubt it. Those two are are really going at even when i highlighted key points to there opinions. Even though Weiss is right as there being people who are pure evil. There not gonna listen to me who has seen both sides of there kind of conflict." Raku asked

"Can you at the least share your opinion?" Ruby asked who just wanted the arguing to stop.

"Sorry guys but at this point dispite having ten years of damn combat and political experience. Its not gonna help now because. A Blake obviously wants everyone in the white fang to be handled peacefully when violence is basically the only choice at this point. B Weiss obviously suffered something from her pasy that made her this way. C they both dont see the middle ground of what the white fang are doing." Raku said on speaker.

"So basically even you had personal experience with terrorist groups and attacks. There not gonna take your experience to heart."

"Basically, I can Rant at how the white Fang are acting like the terrorists groups that that the UEG and UNSC been dealing with for the past few centuries. But there not gonna care. Blake thinks there actions are somewhat justified when in reality the Faunus being bullied or shit like that could have gone to the police or teacher's." Raku replied

"So?" Yang asked.

"Well I'll put it this way so i don't upset those political correct left wingers that voted for the current council members."

"The what?" Yang asked.

"Never mind, Though I think you should get involved some of them plan on forcing weapon control laws in Vale." Raku replied.

"What Why?." Yang said.

"Hell if I know But from the looks if it there ginna force those laws onto the people withoutthere permission." Raku said.

"Weapon what?" Ruby asked.

"*sigh* do you honestly want to know because i dont really feel like talking about politics there quite troublesome."

"Well can you at least explain what weapon control is? I've nerver heard of that term before but couldn't care less about whos in office right now."

"Ok but I warned yea. To put it simply without a long boring speech. Basically Ruby your sniper rifle/syth. Would be deamed illegal and call it a assult rifle and arrest you for being a minor." Raku replied.

Ruby hugged her pride and joy like her life depended on.

"Not my baby!" Ruby said.

" Maybe i shouldn't have told you that last bit." Raku replied.

"Hay can you put me on speaker?" Raku asked.

"Sure." Ruby put the scroll on speaker.

"Ok guys i seriously." Raku was then cut off by Blake.

"Well maybe we where just tired of being pushed around!" Blake said. She suddenly had a spike in fear and ran out the door.

"Blake wait!" Ruby shouted but Blake didn't listen.

"What. The Fuck. Just Happened?" Raku asked confusingly.

"Blake Ran off!" Yang yelled.

"Well I'll try and find her then. Maybe then once im done smacking some sense into her I'll do the same to Weiss." Raku replied as he hanged up.

Weiss stood there in anger and disbelief. She didn't know what to think now. So she went to the both room to shower and get ready for bed.

Blake on the other hand was weeping. The one thing she hated. The one thing she didn't wamt anyone to know. Was now made known to her team out of her owm anger and ranting at Weiss. Now her entire team hates her probably. At least in her mind. She dashed to the court yard in her sadness and anger at her self loathing. She cam up to the front of the statue of the Great war memorial.

She in through her congested nose and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She then pulled to ends of her bow and the not came undone. Revealing her deepest secret she wanted to keep. Her faunus cat ears.

"I like historical status and monuments." a voice came from behind.

Blake didn't want to deal with Raku at all at the moment. She was an emotional wreck.

"What do you want Raku!?" she asked.

"To see if your doing ok. Ruby and Yang are pretty worried you ran off." He said as he leaned in on the rail thats around the statue.

"Why are the mad?" Blake asked in a sad tone.

"No more like worried. Two im pretty damn sure they dont care that your a Faunus Blake. Non if us do." Raku replied.

"Except for Weiss." Blake said with a frown.

"She . . . has a lot on her mind. That robbery you guys saw only reminded her of her shitty childhood." Raku said

"How would she know a hard childhood? Was she ever ridiculed for being different?" Blake started but was cut off by Raku.

"Dont go there Blake. Your only hurting yourself more to justify holding a grudge. Do you know what she went through as a kid? Apparently not sense she was clearly saying how messed up her childhood was that the white fang cause to her family."

"She doesn't understand a damn thing if a crap of a childhood." Blake hissed.

"Blake just shut up for once and listen. Not every Human has a great childhood that yoy clearly are not getting. You so easily try to justify the treatment that the White Fang is causing but you clearly dont see who gets caught in the cross fire."

"What do you mean?"

"Blake, do you knoknow whats it like to have parents that care about you?"

"Yes. My parents loved me dearly. Why?"

"Did you know Weiss's father was verbally abusive to Weiss. And that he never actually had the same love of her that your parents showed you?"

"But that cant be! How can she be so much a spoiled brat amd have everything she ever wanted?" Blake ranted.

"Ues its true she could have any material object she wants. But can that ever replace the live of a father or mother?" Raku asked back.

"She. . . she's racist! She only sees Faunus as a threat to humanity! She still thinks that shes above them like there master!" Blake raised her voice.

"Blake do you honestly think that Weiss was taught those things by her abusive father? Do you think her alcoholic mother would have cared if she displayed racist thought?" Raku asked.

Blake had no retort.

"Do you know why she hates the white fang?"

Blake stayed silent. She wanted to say something back. But couldn't come up woth anything.

"Blake Weiss hates the White Fang because it tore her family apart. Not that it was already broken. But the White Fangs terrorist attacks on there property made things worse for her and her father. Weiss hates the White Fang because they take the lives of innocent people. They cause property damage and start riots. Irs not Weiss's fault that she hates the White Fang because there Faunus. She hates them for there actions and what they've done." Raku said.

"Whats your problem then? Why do you hate the White fang." she asked.

"Personally. There evil. They kill humans without a second thought. They attack innocent people, regardless of race. They dont care who gets caught in the cross fire of there attacks and riots. There nothing but trouble. And worse of all, There nothing more then people who want others to hurt because they where hurt. And they make it much worse for the Faunus that aren't involved with them. Sure there the occasional racist human. but the White Fang are clearly the most racist." Raku replied.

"You dont know what we been through!" Blake hissed.

"I beg to differ. But sense I am only a human why dont you enlighten me on Faunus struggles?" Raku asked in a firm and sarcastic tone.

"All the Faunus want to be is equal. But instead there where only meet with discrimination and hate. And its still there as clear as day. Why cant you of all people believe that the Faunus where tired of being pushed around just because where different!" Blake hissed.

"So The White Fang chose to dawn the terror route just because there not equal. Theres a shit load wrong with that logic." Raku replied.

"How dare you. Humans hate us Faunus! because where different!" Blake ranted.

"Are humans bullying another human no one bats a eye. When a human bullys a Faunus they get scolded by there family or teachers." Raku replied.

"How would you know what discrimination is from bullying!?" Blake asked.

"Im not gonna lie there are some people who are racists. But there on both sides of the spectrum. As far as I've researched when i was in that damn hospital bed Humans and Faunus have been pretty equal. Its just that the Faunus of the White Fang are blaming the small few of racists humans for there bad experiences. Does that justify the lose of life they cause? To me that clearly blantently doesn't justify thete actions in my book." Raku replied.

"Do you know how many Faunus commit suicide because no ome helps them from everything that humans due to them?"

"Do you know that 35 veterans of war commit suicide everyday because of the things they saw. The people they lost? Do you know the strain that puts on there family's?" Raku asked narrowing his brow at her.

"but . . . " Blake began but couldn't finish.

Raku shook his head but then looked at the statue that was donated to the school several years after the huntsmen academy was founded.

"You just dont care do you!?" Blake muttered out.

"If i didn't care. Then why would i help that rabbit Faunus being bullied by Cardin in the cafeteria a couple of weeks back?" Raku asked.

"To hide the fact you never liked Faunus." Blake said.

"Thats what Faunus like you think. You need to get that mind set out of the gutter. Do you know what its like to be in the shadows of your former self?" Raku asked.

"No im only a stupid Faunus why dont you enlighten me?" Blake said to get the upper hand but Raku just shook his head.

"When i was little and going to a public school. I was always called names. Isolated from the other kids my age. Want to know what they called me?" Raku asked.

Blake knew he was going to make up some story about his past. Something untrue to off balance her.

"What that your different?" she coldly asked.

"Yes. And No. It was because i was the son of two war heros from a very controversial military program. Kids and parents thought of them as freaks. So I was nicknamed "The son of freaks" and they taunted me and made fun of me. They wouldn't let me sit near them during lunch, or when we chose teams for games and other bs actives. And as I grew older it was only worse." Raku replied

"How are you any different then what Faunus go through." Blake asked.

"Because i didn't join a terror group because of my isolation or being mocked." Raku replied.

Blake looked away.

"Hes right you know." said a mysterious voice.

They both looked up to see that the blond monkey faunus they saw earlier the afternoon on top of the statue.

"No matter how much you went through theres always someone who had the same or worst life compared to yours." the monkey faunus continued.

"Aren't you the one who illegally was in that ship?" Raku asked pointing his rifle at him.

"Eh he he. I can explain." he tried to nervously get there attention off him on that ship they came in.

"You have ten seconds before i maim you. And it better be a good damn reason!" Raku said in a threatening tone.

"Look buddy you try staying on ship where your rack mates are noisy as hell!" he retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything learn to suck it up." Raku replied.

"Ok I was in the cargo hold because i couldn't get any sleep in my room. I forgot said ship ticket in my room and so the sailor's mistook me for a stowaway." the Faunus continued.

"Then why not explain the situation to the crew when they found you!? That could have at least let you off with a warning."

"Yeah. They kinda chased me regardless when i tried to explain my situation."

"You running from authority's didn't help defuse the situation ether." Raku replied sweatdroping.

"Yeah I know." the Faunus then looked at Blake and winked at her. "You look better without the bow."

Blake was astonished at the comment and blushed a bit. Because the only people that have ever called her cute with her ears on display was her friends and parents.

Blake walked away to the air ships tha where coming and going at the landing pads. What she didn't expect was tge monkey faunus and raku to follow her. After getting on one of the air ships Balke stayed silent.

They walked around the streets of Vale after getting a hotel two different rooms of course. The next morning Raku and the monkey faunus who said his name was Sun. Blake would occasionally give the two boys a look or glance but nothing more. Rakus scroll rang and when he picked it up it was Ruby calling.

"Hay Raku any luck with finding Blake?" Rubys voice rang out.

Blake was nervous about this. Sun just smiled. Raku response was rather odd though in Blakes opinion.

"No i haven't. Though i got a clue from a tuna restaurant owner that she came by a hour ago. Still didn't turn up anything." he replied.

"*sigh* Ok thanks for the heads up hope you find her on your end." Ruby replied.

Raku winked at Blake before he replied.

"Copy that. Out." He hung up his scroll abd put it away.

"Why didn't you tell them were we where?" Sun asked.

"Blake has a idea going. The others are just going to get in the way. And things are still a bit heated between Weiss and Blake." Raku replied.

"Well Weiss does have a lot if valid points on why she doesn't trust a lot of people. Especially Faunus. Heard a few news storys that her family was almost assassinated if some dragon Faunus didn't intervene. Now thats how you gain someone's eye." Sun said.

Blake glared at sun when he said that.

"Not everyone is going to trust people on the spot Blake. Some people have biases wether for good or pretty shitty reasons." Sun said.

"Finally someone who get the middle ground." Raku replied sarcastically.

"So where to next Solider boy?" Sun asked.

"Picking up a weapon at a smith shop oddly run by several people I know." Raku replied as they entered the shop.

Griff in his usual lazy post was sleeping.

"Ugh good lord whats that smell." Sun shouted as entered the shop.

Raku pulled out two rebreathers and passed them to the nose sensitive Faunus.

"That my blond monkey faunus friend is the smell of laziness incarcerated. And a Trash can Incarcerated. Your luckily to smell at all if you remove those rebreathers." Raku replied going to the counter.

Griff sat there his armored head on the cash register. Snoring away in some far off place well at his post.

 **Griffs dream world**

Griff stood there on the roof old UNSC base in some place in the middle of nowhere of a box canyon. Next to him was a different shade of red armored solider. He was to lazy to even remember the color. Both of them held Battle Rifles. Then some odd piano music started to play and the other shade of red guy started to sing.

 _"Hay?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You ever wonder why where here?"_

 _"Its one of lifes mysteries, someone tell me please. Is there a plan? Is there a God?"_

"What no why are we out here singing?"

 _"To kill them dirty bluesssss._ Jazz hands" Sarge said.

"Oh Sarge we didn't see you there." Simmons said.

Griff didn't want to to have anything to do with him. However from a mountain trail in the canyon. Three Spartan Vs stood there listing in on everything.

"Are we literally going to let this play out?" the one in orange Spartan armor that was similar to the Mark V.

"Why not Naruto-kun. It could be entertaining." One in purple EVA armor similar to also that of the Mark V EVA.

"Not a chance in hell Hinata." Said Raku in a old version of the Gen 2 ODST armor.

"Boys ive got some news thats going to blow your minds. And those dirty blues into tinny tiny pieces." Sarge said.

"I can hardly contain myself." Griff said sarcastically.

"We have just received a new weapon from command that just fills my heart with some new emotion that ive never felt before. It makes me feel warm and want to smile!" he said.

"Is it a realization that you utterly suck at everything!?" Naruto yelled from afar.

"Um ignoring that random voice which could be our Spartan friends sir. I believe its called happiness." Simmons interjected.

"Its disgusting." Sarge said.

"So what is it?" Griff asked.

"Ladies allow me to introduce you to the M410 surface to surface, Rocket medium, Anti vehicle assult weapon. Or as i like to call it the spnkr." Sarge said.

Raku, Hinata, and Naruto sweatdrops at Sagres name idea.

"He does realize its called a rocket launcher. The spnkr part of it was only for cheep shits and giggles because marines would say spanking your covenant ass's during the Great war?" Naruto ranted.

"Just let them have this ive seen many retarded things with these people that you eventually stop questioning your sanity about it all." Raku replied.

"Oh my what did they do to you?" Hinata retoricly asked.

"Im not even going to answer that. Oh look there attacking the blues." Raku replied.

"Fuck you, Fuck all of you and fuck this fucking song!" Church ranted as the reds came in from behind.

"Ah church." Tucker started.

"What." Church signed in annoyance.

"The reds are here." Tucker finished.

"Attention blue team prepare for your inevitable demise." Sarge shouted.

"*sigh* Yep ok." church mumbled.

"Ah stoncher, ah sponsor." Griff said.

"Just call them rocket launchers you fucking dim wits!" Naruto shouted from there spot.

"Naruto-kun I think there to busy with that then caring about names for a rocket launcher." Hinata stated.

"Men prepare to fire your name appending approval devices." Sarge shouted.

"I stand corrected they are still debating that topic." Hinata said in suprise.

"JUST CALL THEM ROCKET LAUNCHERS!" Griff and Naruto shouted to the heavens.

"Ok Church whats the plan here!" Tucker asked.

 **Out side world**

"Just call them fucking rocket launchers." Griff lazily said in his sleep.

Sun just watched this man then looked to Raku.

"You sure your sane?" he asked.

"Trust me you spend a day with him and the others you start questioning reality best not to think to deep about it. One of my squad mates lost a lot of brain cells trying to figure it out." Raku said thinking on how to wake Griff up.

 **Edo**

Naruto was listening to his boring classes on how to be a proper Hokage by Shiuzne. Tusnades old apprentice. Naruto sneezed violently, rubbing his nose he then remembered something that he'd hope to forget. And Shiuzne picked up on it.

"The Reds and Blues with Donut retelling a story from blood gultch but in a chopped up musical to make a story not long?" she asked.

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine. "Yep thats the one."

 **Remnant** **Griffs dream world**

"At this point im just thinking about just letting them kill us all." Church signed

"You cant be serious?" Shela asked.

"I am truly not." Church replied to the talking tank.

"Ready aim." Sarge said

"Church!" the tank said worryingly.

"Ok I got it." Church signed

"What!?" Tucker asked.

"Im definitely letting them shoot us." Church replied.

"Fire!" Sarge said as triggers where pulled and only party confetti came out.

"Ah Sarge!?" Donut piped up.

"Yes private Donut?" Sarge asked.

"Do these rocket launchers feel a bit party like and light to you?" Donut asked.

"Well i thought I was in peak physical condition with the hopes of lighting them up like the fourth of July." Sarge replied.

"Your actually old and over wight you prick!" Naruto shouted from afar.

"Wait was that you and one of your master pranks?" Raku asked.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked with a cheerful voice. Though the rocket launcher ammo crates and Rocket party confetti give much away.

"Remind me to call Command about getting you a pay raise." Raku replied looking dumbfounded at the stolen Rocket ammo.

 **outside world**

"Oh my god you gotta be fucking kidding me." Griff said in his sleep.

Sun just watched with a dumb found look at all the attempts to wake Griff up.

"These guys are just weird." he said with a poker face.

 **Griffs dream world**

"Holy shit they dont have any ammo!" Tucker stated the obvious.

"Oh god damnit." Church mumbled.

"Why would Command send us Rocket launchers without Rockets!?" Simmons yelled.

"Who is Running This Army!" Griff yelled.

"Alright men execute plan b lets bludgeon them to death!" Sarge said bringing out his shotgun.

"Huh youd figure they go back to their base after this." Daisy said ad she declocked looking at the situation.

"Oh Daisy nice of you to join us." Raku replied.

"Wait where in one of Donuts storys again inside Griffs dream?" the sniper of the team asked.

"*sigh* it appears so dear." Raku replied.

"Bring it on dead man!" The tank said.

"Got to admit. That tank is actually the best person on this rock. Everyone else are just fucking morons." Naruto ranted.

All of a sudden disco music was heard all over the canyon.

"what the hell is going on now?" Raku asked.

"I dont know but i hate it." Church said.

"Where is that music coming from?" Daisy asked.

"Set canon to funk **_shake dance."_** Shela said.

Out of nowhere Naruto appeared near the and started dancing.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Raku asked as he and the girls ran up to them.

"I can't help it somethings taken over!" Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah shake those treds!" Shela said.

Everyone but Church and Raku where dancing. And can only watch with faces that said. "what. the fuck."

"Everyone do the chupucabra!" Donut said.

There was a pause in diolouge before Shela said, "Grove thing ineceated." Everyone but of course Raku and Church where dancing together.

"What the fuck is happening right now?" Church asked.

"I dont know this place is just full of stupid suprises that one can have a anyerisum from stupidity." Raku replied.

"do do do do the chupa (X2)" Donut said.

 **Real world**

"do the chup(X2)" Donut piped in at the cashier front.

"Donut(X3)" Sarge raged.

All was stopped. Blake and Sun was hiding in the ceiling as Griff just woke up from his creepy ass dream. Carolina, Raku, Sarge, Simmons, Caboose, Tucker, Wash and a little girl in the Mark Vl gen ll armor but for those of project freelancer in Carolinas base color and Wash's black base as detail. Standing next to Wash and Carolina.

"What the fuck was that!?" Tucker asked only to be smacked by Carolina.

"Language! Theres a innocent fifteen year old and Little Phyrra here so show some restraint!" Carolina told Tucker.

"Ah I was telling the students of Becon academy the story of Blood gultch." Donut replied to Tuckers question.

"That stupid thing never happened Donut!" Simmons yelled.

"Actually I think he captured me and Church pretty well." Raku interjected.

"So you guys didn't have a song and dance numbers?" Ruby asked as the remains of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, DMON, and CFVY looking at them.

Phyrra was looking at Carolina and her daughter as if she's seen them from somewhere before.

"*Sigh* Lets take it from the top." Donut said but the RVB gang just shouted "NO!"

After a few minutes of getting into a talk with Sarge and avoiding Ruby and everyone else. Because Raku really didn't want to talk about his time with the Blood Gultch crew. He got his new DMR that can fire hard light dust rounds and transforms into a Hardlight sword. Getting back to the hotel Sun was a rather awake chatter box about Donuts story.

"Seriously that happened with the rocket launchers!?" Sun asked.

"*sigh* Yes but the rest of that shit wasn't real but Donuts twisted version of what happened." Raku replied.

"What do you mean by twisted? its hilarious!" Sun said. only to get a glare by Raku.

"The fact that music coming out of no where causing people to just dance is bull shit." Raku replied

"So what really happened?" Sun asked.

"They kicked the shit out of each other." Raku replied with a deadpan expression.

"Did you help?" Sun asked.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck no. you'd think id want to be apart of there bs thats so stupid that youd get an auerizum thinking about it? Not this guy." Raku replied as if he was insulted. "Besides they fight over the stupidest things in the damn galaxy!"

Sun shrugged and said goodnight as the trio went to bed. In the morning they went to a café. Blake and Sun drank some tea. Raku was drinking a Frappuccino.

"So you both want to know more about me?" Blake asked calmly.

"Finally she speaks, only two days it was just simply weird glances and looks." Sun said.

Blake glared at him with also a frown.

"See like that." Sun said

"You know taunting her isn't going to do much." Raku replied in a straight tone.

"Jeez you both Anti social or something." Sun deadpaned.

"No but she acts more like a emo then dressing like one." Raku replied getting a snicker from Sun and Blake glaring dagers at him.

"How about this i tell something you do the same in return." Blake suggested.

"Fair enough." Raku replied.

She turned to Sun and asked. "Sun do know anything about the white fang?"

"Of course i do. Just a bunch of faunus that uses force to get whatever they want. Bunch of Holyerthanthou creeps if you ask me." Sun said. drinking his tea.

"I was once a member of the white fang." Blake replied.

Sun coughed on his tea in suprise. "Wait your a member of the white fang!?"

Blake looked at Raku but was suprised he wasn't reacting like she'd expect him to.

"Your not suprised?" Blake asked

"When youve been killing criminals and terrorist you eventually pick up on which ones are in it for the money, forced against there will, those who want to kill for the cause, and those that joined for a good reason but eventually they start to listen to there moral compass and want to repent of there crimes. Trust me when i say ive seen all of them. I've been to combat against another terror group and put them down most of the dogs they are." Raku replied

"Anyways in the time of war the White Fang where supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity with the humans. However even with them Faunus where still bashed with discrimination and hate. And I was there I stood at every rally. I participated in every boy cot. I thought we where making a difference but i was just a youthful optimist. Five years ago our old leader steped down and a new one took his place with a new way of thinking. All of a sudden our peaceful protests turned into riots. They set fire to shops that didn't serve us. We stole cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was. It was working. But werent equal out of respect but out of fear." Blake said

"Sounds like a well nit terror group now." Raku replied.

"So have you told any of your friends this?" Sun asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raku replied.

"But. I still think the white fang aren't behind the robberys." Blake said. "And I believe you also explain something from your past."

"Oh right." Raku replied, he took off his helmet to show his scar on his left eye.

"When i was eight years old. I joined the military after having survived a encounter with the covenant. There was a special unit in the Marines. The ODSTs or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Boot camp was hard for a young boy such as my self. But eventually I passed boot camp and earned the title." Raku started staring at his helmets black cold exo visor.

"Whats so special about the title?" Blake Asked.

"To earn the title of US Marine was a big deal. It means that your a man among the armed forces where im from. But to earn the title higher then that of a Marine. Well it means you're the best of all the Marines. ODSTs make the regular Marines look like there in preschool. But we Marines have pride in earning those titles. Sure we ODSTs have the most very intense training in boot camp but that doesn't mean we dont acknowledge the feats of your "little brothers". For anyone to dis each other about the branches of our military it was playful between us military people. But for a regular civilian to dis us as a out sider who doesn't know the meaning of sacrifice. Then that civilian has no right to say anything at all." Raku said

"Anyways getting back on track I was by far the youngest of ODST recruits to ever graduate. But because everyone knows who my parents are I was still called a freak of nature. when i went on my first deployment. It was a odd feeling. but when that pod door opened. It looked like a page from hell. Fire was everywhere. Bullets and plasma fire over your head. Praying that nothing hits you. As for me I did what i was trained to do. Kill another being. My last kill confirmed on that mission was killing an alien by shooting a aircraft's thruster that it turned hard right so fast that the alien in front of me that gave me this." he said as touched his scar.

"Got crushed by said air craft." Raku finished.

"Wow to see war violence that young. How do you even cope with that?" Sun asked.

"Family and friends help a lot. My daughter. A sweet little thing. She can put a smile on anyone's face when you look at her. Shes just a wonderful ball of sunshine." Raku replied thinking about his beloved daughter Naomi.

"Whats her name?" Blake asked.

"Naomi Daisy. Named her after my late sister and her late mother. The Name Naomi translated from another language means "pleasant" So I took to calling her Pleasant Flower." Raku replied.

"That sounds beautiful. Your daughter." Blake said pondering about what she learned.

"Unlike me she was born from the love me and my best friend shared. Her mother helped me through some dark times before i came to becon. And i see a lot of her on my sweet little girl." Raku said with fatherly joy.

"Wait what did you mean by unlike you she was born from your love with a girl. What did you mean by unlike you?" Blake asked.

"Well I mean its quite obvious. My parents never once thought about having me. Im what progressive people call an accident. A "mistake" as socialist politician put it. Something that should be "removed" if you will." Raku replied.

"So your. . ." Blake started but couldn't finish.

"Yeah. I was never ment to exist. Because my parents where warriors sense the age of six, been through combat sense they where fourteen. They really never knew how to care for children on there own. Even though they protected civilian children from people and things that wanted to take there life. They never knew how to properly raise a family." Raku said with a dead expression on his face as he stared at his helmet.

"Then if they didn't want you why are you here?" Sun asked.

"Well funny thing really when my parents tries getting to a abortion clinic. The car kept breaking down. When my dad was fixing the car for the forty fifth time. My mom felt something different when she placed her hand over belly. She told me she felt a rush of a feeling she never had before. Joy. But also a guilting truth. Through out there time in the military saving colonys and taking names. She realized that by going through an abortion. Would mean that all those people that they saved in hopes that they could bring a better tomorrow. Who was she to deni the right to life of a innocent barley forming child that she was carrying. So after a long discussion with my father they decided to set me up for adoption." Raku said as he smerked.

"I take it from the smerk that they kept you anyway." Sun asked.

"Yeah. they did." Raku replied

 **With the other girls**

"Blake!" Ruby and Yang shouted to the sky. They did ot over and over but noticed that Weiss was not helping.

"Weiss your not helping." Yang stated.

"Yeah want to know who might help. the police." Weiss scowled.

"Yeah thats a bad idea." Ruby replied.

"Look Weiss maybe she is maybe she isnt we should at least listen to her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang said.

"A member of the White Fang and right under our noises." Weiss muttered.

 **At the Dock**

Raku, Blake, and Sun where in a elevated position watching the cargo get taken off a ship.

"See told you a Schnee Dust Company Cargo ship." Sun said.

"Well Intel is correct. And if i where a betting man the white fang would most likely come out at night when everyone has gone home." Raku replied.

"So we basically wait to see if the white fang come out and try something?" Blake asked.

"Yep. Thats why its called a stake out." Raku said.

"Oh. Wait you've watch crime shows two?" Sun asked.

"Yeah one. the other two and the main ones spin offs where junk though. It was called NCIS. or Navel Criminal Investigations Services. It was a good crime drama back in the day." Raku replied

"Why do you say that?" Sun asked.

"Because it started in the early 2000s and the year my time is 2577." Raku replied.

"Oh. thats old." Sun said.

"Yep." Raku replied.

 **With the other girls**

"So why was Weiss angry with Blake?" Penny asked the red head leader of RWBY.

"*sigh* Well im not exactly sure. She didn't exactly talk to us when she left." Ruby replied.

"Oh. Well If I had more friends who had problems in there lives id want them to talk to me. At there own pace so that I don't impose myself as just wanting to know there darkest secret." Penny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Me to." Ruby replied thinking about Blake and Raku.

"So Ruby who exactly was that man in the hospital bed?" Penny asked breaking Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Oh my unofficial fifth team member Raku Mendez." Ruby replied.

"Oh. By any chance does he have any trouble sleeping at night?"

"Oh a couple of times for the past few months hes been having nightmares. Of what I dont know. He does sometimes talk in his sleep about the things he's done. Being a freak of nature for some reason. But other then that. Thats basically it wait how did you know?"

Penny stopped as well as Ruby.

"Well he did look tired on your scroll when it was mounted on your shoulder."

"Oh. Yeah. I've been trying to find out why he acts so friendly but doesn't want others in his life." Ruby replied.

"Maybe he's suffering from survivors guilt. I mean that could be a reason." Penny said.

"Survivors guilt?"

"Its a mental condition that helps causes depression. Like say your leading your three teammates Wiess, Blake, and Yang into enemy land but your teammates died and your the soul survivor of the mission. You get a ever sense of guilt haunts you because your the leader. Your supposed to be the first one in last one out in any given situation. At least thats as far as my father told me without getting into to depressing details of it."

"I just hope there ok." Ruby muttered.

"Both Blake and this Raku person?" Penny asked?

"Yeah. Hes hurting on the inside. He hides his pain behind that armor he wears. And we need to find Blake." Ruby replied.

"I see." Penny replied.

 **At the docks**

"Hay Raku. Who was your teammates before coming to becon?" Blake asked.

"When i was a ODST there where these identical four brothers where my teammates for my years as a ODST. But when i was ten i joined the super solider program. There i meet the love of my life and my two other teammates." Raku replied.

"What where the four brothers like?"

Raku chuckles a bit. "There a real piece of work."

Blake could only asume at this point.

"What was your second team like?"

Raku could only sigh as he looked thorough the scope of his aunts sniper rifle "Norn Fang".

"We all had something in common. We where close like actual siblings. If not by blood then by the bond if friendship we have." Raku replied. though there was a dark tine to his voice.

"Why are you angry in your voice though?" Blake asked.

"Because of what there village did to them before my government took them." Raku replied remembering the time when he first met with His old teammates with Jun of Noble team.

 **Flash back, EDO, September 11, 2569** (play Halo 2 OST unforgotten)

Raku was nine at the time. He looked at his old odst that was polarized in its Red color. He looked at his food on the table and couldn't stomach to eat.

"Everything alright Sierra 091?" Jun asked in his Iranian accent.

Raku stoood at attention placing his helmet on the table. "No nothings sir." Raku replied.

"Come on you can tell me Frederick." Jun said as he pulled up a chair.

"*sigh* I told you its Raku sir." Raku replied. "That old name should be buried with the old me. The failure of a brother I was." He sat down using the fork to barly touch the food.

"I know that look Kid. You miss em. your parents." Jun stated.

"I miss my family. everyone of them. My sister, My parents. My aunt and uncle." Raku replied.

"I know the feeling kid. My team was my family. I to often miss my parents. Just remember that you aren't alone kid." Jun said as he left.

The sirens blared to life as he made quick work of his chow. _"We are exiting slipspace now everyone strap in your seats. Or destination EDO 4."_ the intercom said.

The ship came out of slip space to a planet. Its position was obviously forth from its star. Raku got up putting his helmet on. He went to the landing pad stepping into the pelican a long with Jun, Two ODSTs and two Marines. They felt the G force entering the atmosphere soon it was lifted and the pelican made its way to a clearing large enough for it. A Troop warthog detach and with a thud came to the forest floor.

"You two watch the pelicans with the pilot." Jun said to the two Marines on board.

The two Marines nodded and stayed by the entrance to it. Raku got in the side passenger seat while a taller ODST got on the drivers side. Jun and the last ODST sat in the back of the troop hog. They where off. Raku looked at the tree lines if the dense forests. They turned at several signs pointing to the town or village of hidden in leafs or some cryptic name like that.

"Sir if i may. Why are we here?" Raku asked.

"Same reason why your on that ship. There are kids in that village that could use the moral boost. There are very few orphans but thats because they dont have anything to give a family on this planets culture." Jun replied.

Raku thought for a moment to think why there city would be like that. But then again, this is a planet with heavy influence of ancient Japanese culture. Though he didn't know much on it. Though he always wanted a five body sword. Though there are so little ancient smith masters of iron now a days so that art of making swords is all but basically extinct. But eh he take a gun over a sword any day.

Coming to the Village gates the driver slowly applied the brakes to a halt. Jun and the odst with him got out and showed the two guards with green flack jackets some papers and a halotablet. After getting a nod from the guards. Raku and the driver dismounted from the Warthog grabbing there weapons. They walked with the third ODST with Jun and walked into the village.

It was quite large to be a village. But to small to be a city state or a regular city in general. It wasn't really impressive to them. Rakus seen enough cities and villages that even ones like the Village Hidden in the leafs. The people only stared at them. There strange armor and weapons made several whisper to one another. Not unheard of when a planet of aliens or humans are new to seeing equipment like there's.

"Tell me again why we didn't land in the village?" one ODST asked.

"Its being polite. Its not everyday they see mysterious men in odd armor and weapons." The second one told the other.

After walking to what looks like the governors office. The male secretary looked at them with a raised eyebrows. Jun got annoyed and showed the secretary some papers and of course his halotablet and the secretary sighed and handed back the papers and the halotablet. He instructed them to go up a flight if stairs and to a large door. When they came up to it and knocked they heard a old man talk.

"Come in." the old voice said kindly.

Raku and the others entered to see a fairly large office. Then after looking everywhere they all locket eyes with the leader of the village.

"Ah greetings. Im the third Hokage. Its a pleasure to meet with you gentlemen." The old man said.

"Please the pleasure is all ours good sir." Jun said as he then straightened his tie.

"Allow me to introduce my self. Im Jun. Representatives of the UNSC Armed forces. And these are my escorts, Corporal Chavez, Lance Corporal Smiths, And the newly appointed Captain Raku Mendez or Sierra 091. Hes one of several candidates for the Spartan V program which im here to discuss with you about. In private of course." Jun replied in greeting.

"Your three guards can stand out side. Though your young Captain can have a look around the village." The Hokage said.

Jun nodded and signed for them to wait out side.

"Oh Captain. Be sure to see if there are any great candidates at the orphanage." Jun stated.

Raku nodded before putting his suppressed SMG on his back and left.

"Why the orphanage?" The Hokage asked.

"Because as I understand it, The only orphansthats end up staying in the village orphanages are kids that cant use what you call chakra. Many of the orphans just wamt is a family. The UNSC Armed forces are essentially one big family. How would you feel if your an orphan that cant use chakra whatsoever and all the other kids that have Chakra are always the ones getting picked for adoption first. How would that make you feel? Lonely? Depressed? Unwanted? Belive it or not more then half of the orphans in the village orphanages that have no chakra systems are ten times more likely to commit Suicide because no one wants them. The Spartan program fix that entirely. The training is hard but im more then confident that they will prefer to be in a military brother hood thats closest to a family that they can get to." Jun replied.

"I see." the Hokage replied.

 **Back to the present, Remnant 2100 hours Ship yards.**

Raku shook his old memory off and noticed it was dark out.

"Huh looks like it turned dark after that memory flash back." Xion said in Rakus head.

"So hows it coming?" Sun asked with a bunch of apples in his arms.

"Well they finished off loading the cargo. Now there just sitting there." Blake said.

"If they where smart this is the probably the best time to steal cargo." Raku said.

"Great." Sun replied. "Stole you guys some food."

"Do you just enjoy breaking the law when it suits you?" Raku asked.

"Hay werent you two part of some cult or something of your respective government?" Sun asked only to get a glare from bothe of them. Though something made Sun shutter when he looked at Raku. "Ok. To soon?" he asked.

"To soon" Raku replied as a bullhead came in.

Raku kept his scopes dot trained on it. It soon landed and the hatches open. reveling several people in black hoods and white vests of sorts. Raku zoomed in on one of them and saw a lions head with three slash marks on them.

"Is that them?" Raku asked.

"Yeah its them." Blake replied.

"Whats the hold up? Where not the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment so why dont you animal's pick up the pace!" said a guy who looked like a hipster reference to a old 1980s movie.

"This isnt right. the White Fang would never work with a human especially someone like him!" Blake said grabbing her Katana from its cleaver sheth and jumped off there position.

"So much for recon." Raku said sighting in on a White Fang grunt straying to far from the group.

(play Halo 2 anniversary-halo theme scorpion mix)

"No this isnt a leash!" Torchwick ranted at a guy holding a tow cable and walked away.

Torchwick was very stressed. This is one of a few robberys he did in Vale woth the White fang. And by god are they more retarded then Jr's men.

"Sometimes I wonder why i even agreed to this bullshit!?" He thought.

But then the image of a women in red Chinese looking battle dress flashed in his mind.

"Oh . . . Right now i remember. And I think that dress was at least Chinese like. Oh fuck it Ive never really paid attention to cultures anyway so whats the point of trying to know where her dress style came from." He ranted in his mind.

He walked to the group that was about to hook up the tow cables but a black bade now next to his throat.

"what The!?" he said Before Seeing Blake. "Oh for fu. ." he said mid swear before Blake made her blade come closer to his neck.

"Nobody move!" Blake hissed

"wow take it easy little lady." Torchwick said as some grunts came to his rescue.

Blake then removed her ribbon on her head showing her ears.

"Brothers of the white Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked.

Some of them where hesitant.

"Oh young lady didn't you get the memo. Me and the White Fang are in a joint business venture together." He said.

Blake only pressed her Katana closer to his neck.

"Start talking or I'll put a end to your little operation." Blake replied.

A bullhead flew over there heads.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Torchwick said.

Taking the opportunity he fired a round from his cane at Blakes feet causing them to get some distance together. Raku looked at the Grunt that strayed to far and fired a round at the grunts knee cap. He quickly put "Norn Fang" on his back and the warp pack switched it out with his rifle. He got down from his overwatch position and got to the Fang member.

After making sure the grunts leg doesn't bleed out and tying him up. He took him quickly to a group of crates. He had to move quickly to help Blake and sun.

Blake and sun had there hands full taking turns at jabbing Torchwick and taking out a few White Fang grunts. Raku stalked up behind one that was trying to fire at blake as she made a assult on Torchwick. Before the grunt was about to fire his pistol a armored arm wraped around the grunts neck. After knocking out the grunt Raku pulled out his new weapon.

Aiming at another grunt he fired a round. Even though the hard light round didn't decintagrade him. The force knocked out the grunt. Putting his new rifle on his back he jumped over the crate he was taking cover with. He then punched one in the face breaking the grunts face mask and knocking him out.

Sun saw a group of grunts running and surrounding him. He smerked and started punching the lights out of two of them. He then put his staff together and started hitting three of them at once.

Blake once again started to do a all out combo on Torchwick again. Blocking Her stricks, Torchwick was getting tired of this. He finally got Blake to get distance but Sun came in and started his stricks on him. At first it was with suns staff. But what suprised Raku was that he split his staff in half into nun chucks. Then He saw a small shotgun shell leave the nun chuck as a cocking sound followed.

" Huh Shotgun nun chucks thats new." Xion said after being silent for a good while.

Torchwick was then pushed to a crate. When they heard a all to familiar voice.

"Hay!" Ruby said to gain everyons attenattention.

" _Oh hay Red isn't it past your bed time_ " Torchwick sarcastically said.

"Are these your friends Ruby?" Penny came up.

"Penny get back!" Ruby warned turning to her.

Torchwick took the opportunity to try shooting a Ruby. However instead of shooting directly at Ruby. Raku and Torchwick started to fight over his cane. But when Roman discharged a round it shot at Ruby's feet blasting her away a few yards away. Raku got pissed really fast and started to get spearatick in his attacks. Penny was also pissed, she walked to the edge of the building they where on.

"Penny wait there to much for you!" Ruby said with concern.

"Dont worry Ruby. Im combat ready!" Penny said as swords came out of her small backpack.

Penny hopped down and swong her arms to the left taking out a WF grunt though she didn't kill him. She then did the same hand movement's to her right knocking a grunt coming her way down.A group of grunts started running at her from behind. She looked at them and sniled as she throw her swords as a disc. knocking them all down.

Raku, Sun, and Blake took turns punching at fighting Torchwick and keeping White fang off each others backs. But Raku got a heads up of something coming. Xion activated four markers he looked to see three bullheads coming in. Two of them activating guns underneath the nose of the aircraft.

"Take Cover!" Raku shouted.

The three dashed and took cover behind cargo crates. Raku pulled out a Spartan lazer but couldn't risk getting shredded by the the bullheads guns.

Ruby took cover by a car. Luckily the other bullheads didn't not her. She looked to see that Raku had a rather large odd machine. But he couldn't us it without drawing fire to himself. She then looked at Penny who flew back with speed.

"How is she doing that." she asked herself.

Roman took the opportunity to leave. He looked back and thought that the kids where just odd.

"These kids are just getting weirder by the day." Torchwick thought to himself as his bullhead left.

Penny on the other hand had her swords spinning in a circle as a green orb of energy started to form. Then with both hands, she punched the orb of green energy and a large lazer sliced the two bullheads in half. The third bull head was then firing at penny and she used her swords to block the bullets. Raku saw an opportunity to use the Spartan lazer. The bullhead came over his position to try killing Penny. He aimed straight at the center of the fuel tank and pulled the trigger holding it down. After charging for five seconds a red lazer came out of its high tech muzzle. Burning through and through from the tail to the other side where the pilots where. The Bullhead started to sway out of control untill it crashed into the water of the sea.

"Is everyone alright?" Raku asked.

Sun and Blake got out from there cover and said yes.

Penny nodded as they heard police sirens. She noticed a blake car pulled up amd walked to it and went away with no one noticing. Ruby glomped hugged Blake and Raku.

"Im so happy you guys are ok!" Ruby said.

"Where fine Ruby you can ststop crushing Blake to death now." Raku replied.

"Oh sorry." Ruby said as she let go of them.

Blake eventually told Ruby what she told Raku and Sun. Thankfully Ruby understood and told her that she didn't care at all that she used to be a White Fang member. Soon Weiss and Yang came as Police took the knocked out WF grunts. After Weiss and Blake had a small talk and made nice. Raku and the gang went back to Becon and went to bed.

Raku however was in thought. He saw that maybe. Just Maybe. He could have a better life here on Remnant. Maybe raise his daughter on Patch when this was all over. But he was taken out if his thoughts when his UNSC data pad made a ringing noise. So he got up and went down the halls to a room full of instruments. Closing the door behind him he didn't know that Ruby followed him. Or that she was listening behind the door. After sitting down he pressed the answer call button.

"Raku are you there?" a male voice spoke from it.

"Yeah Naruto its me whats up?" Raku asked.

"Oh nothing much but Naomi doesn't want to go to sleep. She just keeps crying. We tired everything even had Hinata sing her to sleep. But she only calmed down for a few minutes. So the last thing we wanted to try was see if you can sing her to sleep." Naruto replied.

Ruby managed to get a good angle to see a Blond boy with blue eyes like Jaune. And in the back round was a girl with dark navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes. And she was holding a baby with cute greenish blue eyes and hair just like hers, black with red details.

"Alright but can I see her and talk a bit?" Raku asked.

"You dont even need to ask buddy." Naruto replied as Hinata came up to the screen holding a crying Naomi.

"Hay Naomi. Its me daddy." Raku said in a sweet fatherly tone.

Ruby saw that the baby girl stopped crying and looked at Raku. And said in the most adorable voice rhat she ever heard a baby have.

"Dada?!"

"umhum. Its me daddy. Hows my little pleasant flower?" Raku asked. The baby was bouncing with excitement.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Raku asked.

"Dada!"

Ruby was so so dumb founded that she didn't realize that the baby noticed her.

"Mama?"

She then realized that the cute child had noticed her and hid. Raku looked back only to see no one and thought it was nothing but Naomi thinking she saw her mother. Ruby on the other hand was blushing so red that she was the same color as her cloak.

"You see mama?" Raku asked playing along.

Naomi jumped up and down excitedly in Hinatas arms.

"You need to sleep now ok Naomi. Can you do that for daddy tonight?" Raku asked.

Ruby saw the baby pouted cutely that she tried to contain herself from screaming "kawii".

"What if daddy sang you to sleep?" Raku asked.

The baby Naomi smiled which Ruby could only smile with. Raku picked up a gautar strumming a few times and adjusted the tightness of the string so he got the right. And started to sing.

 _"Yesterday I died_ , _Tomorrow's bleeding. I fall into your sunlight. The futures open wide, Beyond believing. To know why hope dies."_

Ruby saw a tear leave Rakus eye. She wondered why he put more attention to the last two words.

 _"Losing what was found, A world so hollow. Suspended in a compromise."_

Raku choked out the first four words of the verse.

 _"The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. Somehow. . . . Sundown, and finding answers. Is forgetting all the questions we call home. Passing the graves of the unknown."_

Ruby saw Raku tearing up but doing his best to hide whatever it is thats causing him to tear up.

 _"As reason clouds my eyes and splendor fading. Illusions of the sunlight. The reflection of a lie will keep me waiting. With love gone. . . for so long."_

Ruby heard him put a bit more in to the last two words again. As if he telling his lufe history through the song.

 _"And this days ending. . . is the proof of time killing all the faith I know. Knowing that faith is all I hold. . . I've lost who I am and I cannot understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your_ _love. Without love gone wrong Lifeless words carry on. But I know all I know is that the ends beginning. Who I am from the start. Take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run and I will not be silenced."_

Ruby watched in silence as the baby started to look sleepy but fought off the sleepy ness to listen to her father.

 _"All this time spent in vain. Wasted years Wasted gain. All is lost, Hope remains. And this Wars not over. There's a light. Theres a Son. Taking all the Shattered ones. To a place we belong. And his love will conquer. And Ive lost who I am and I cant understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong Lifeless words carry on. But I know all I know is that the ends beginning. Who I am from the start. Take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run and I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vain. Wasted years Wasted gain. All is lost. Hope remains. And this Wars not over. There's a light, There's a Son taking all the Shattered ones. To a place we belong. And His love will conquer all. Yes his lover will conquer all. Yesterday I died and tomorrow's bleeding. I fall into your sunlight."_

After Raku was done singing he put the gautar down and saw that Naomi was asleep. He said goodbye to his two friends and little girl once the data pad black he looked at the door.

"I know your there. Come on out." Raku said.

Ruby who was still trying to dry her tears that she somehow let fall.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter. Or that you needed friends." Ruby said wiping her tears from the song that tugged at her heart strings.

"You did ask. Not onlu that but you have thing on your plate that are important for your fireteam. Besides there my choices. And i will live with the put comes of them because they belong to me. No one else. My life is not something one can so easily comprehend. The only person id think that can even understand my past is your uncle Qrow." Raku replied.

"Then let me try. Let me try to understand what your going through. Its not good to keep that pain inside." Ruby said with concern.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll tell. When your older." Raku said as they walked back to there dorm.

 **song: Shattered**

 **artist: trading yesterday**


	7. Ch7 Cold unmoving Memory

chapter 6

Long days of silence

 **Edo 4, September 11 2569**

Ruby found herself in a odd place. At first she was in the armory of a cool space ship looking at all the futuristic weapons. Next thing she knew she saw a young Raku barley touching his food. Then he got into a conversation with a man named Jun. Jun was odd to Ruby. His accent was different. That was for sure, she never heard someone tall with that type of accent. And the tatoos on his head just screamed _"sniper"_.

After listening to the conversation and the man Jun left. She saw Raku inhale his food and strap down to his seat.

" **Ladys and gentlemen or next stop is Edo 4. Exiting slipspace now**." a intercom said.

"Wait slip what?" Ruby asked uncomfortably.

She learned the hard way why one has to strap in when exiting slipspace. She was thrown to the window comically. When the ship stopped she slid down in a cartoon character that ran into tree. After regaining her level head. She saw Raku put his helmet on and grab a small weapon with a suppresser. She followed in behind him onto a odd troop transport. Which was shaped oddly enough like a deformed pelican.

Taking a seat next to Raku and listening to the radio chatter. She felt like she had to vomit due to the g force the vehicle entering the atmosphere. She followed Raku to the point of when the Hokage told Jun to let Raku look around the village. She followed Raku to a shopping district where people where whispering things about him and his equipment.

Raku and the translucent Ruby looked around. Of anything they where only impressed with how craftsmanship of the weapons at the ninja supply stores at where really damn expensive. But they eventually left the store but when they got outside there was a odd group of people. What was more odd was that they where shouting at someone in the center.

Both felt something off seeing the mob so they cut through the crowd to see what was going on. Ruby was equally horrified by the sight. A young blond haired boy who looked no more then Rakus age at this time was getting beaten within a inch of his life. Ruby sprang into action first but for some reason her syth went through the attackers, same with the bullets she fired.

She saw Raku's face had a look of disbelief. He probably didn't know that his visor deplorerized. She saw Raku start walking towards the attackers and forcefully ejected them away from the boy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!? Hes just a kid!" Raku ranted out.

Ruby smiled at him. Even when he was younger he didn't stop helping people. But what shocked her is what the crowd called the boy.

"Your clearly not from here boy. So why dont we educate you. That boy behind you is a demon in disguise! And we will have our vengeance on it for what it did to us nine years ago!" a villager said.

Raku took out his suppressed SMG and aimed it at the crowd.

"The only demons I see are all of you ganging up on a helpless child!" Raku said gripping his smg tightly.

"You know nothing outsider no move so we can kill the demon!" another villager said.

Raku smiled sadisticly as he repolarized his visor scaring the civilians.

"You really want to try harming a UNSC representative that knows how to gut a person a hundred different ways each one not even comparable to the last?" Raku retoricly asked.

While this scared the civilians even more there fear was over ridden by there thirst for the blond boys blood. Soon ANBU black ops arrived at the scene but they weren't the ones that Raku expected to be there to help the blond boy.

"So you are the UNSC guard. Im afraid you must come with us." the blank masked ANBU said.

"Let me guess someone named Danzo wants to see me?" Raku asked retoricly.

"Yes lord Danzo want you." the ANBU replied.

"Tell this Danzo that im busy taking care of something." Raku threatened.

"You are to come with us **_now_**." the Root nin insisted.

(play Halo 2 OST Reclaimer)

"And i said before **_No._** " Raku replied

The Root nin pulled his katana out and rushed at him. Raku pulled the trigger to his SMG and the sound of suppressed bullets left the muzzle. The Root nin fell to his feet. Seeing that No one else challenged him Raku put his SMG on his left thigh guard to see the blond boy. Kneeling to get a better look at him. Raku noticed fear in his eyes. So he removed his helmet. The hiss of pressurized air left the helmet as he pulled it off.

Naruto noticed that the man in armor looked no more then his own age. Naruto noted that there was a scar on his left eye. His eyes where brown and his hair was black. Taking a container which turned out to be a first aid kit. After cleaning up the head wound and bandaging it up. Raku and Naruto talked to each other mostly if he had other wounds. But after confirming that he was ok Raku stood up and confronted the crowd.

"If anyone is the monster it's all of you for harming a innocent child." Raku said to the crowd.

Raku helped Naruto up and told him to follow him. After picking up and putting on his helmet. The villagers where angry that a boy stopped them from achieving there hoal of killing Raku. Ruby saw one person pick up a rock and throw it at Naruto. Ruby tried to scream for them to "look out". but her pleas of helping them wasn't heard. What happened next was the rock hitting the back of his head. Raku looked back and saw the man that through it.

"You really want to try me?" Raku taunted the scared villager.

Two chunins ran at him from the crowd odd looking knifes on hand. Raku lazily took out his standard issue suppressed pistol and fired two shots. Both chunins fell to the ground unmoving. After that the crowd left slowly. Starting from the oldest to the youngest.

Ruby was shocked. She had never seen Raku kill before. But the way he smiled and threatened to end there lives. It left a pit in her stomach. She wanted to throw up but couldn't. She hand seen a dead body before due to the event that happened a few weeks ago. But she'd never seen some, much less Raku, kill someone or people with extreme predudice like what she saw in this dream. Even though it was his memory.

She still can't handle the sight. She followed the two boys. Eventually all three walked to the Hokage tower. Seeing that the two ODSTs where gone. Raku suspected that they where called inside. So with a knock and a "enter" Naruto, Ruby, and Raku entered the room.

"Naruto-san what are you doing with Raku-san?" Hokage asked.

"Is there a reason why this kid was beaten by a mob?" Raku asked in reply.

"*sigh* it's a long story and i cant tell you here." Hokage said.

Jun looked at Naruto and saw that he was rather odd but felt it was a good odd.

"Hello there Naruto. Do you Live close by I'll let my guard personally escort you to your home." Jun said.

But Naruto only nodded and left the room.

"His life was rather harsh. Something out of his control made him the village out cast rather than a hero like our previous Hokage wanted. Its such a shame too. He has a caring heart. But sadly the villagers are to blinded by superstition and lies. Even Narutos generation have banwagoned onto hating him for no reason." the Hokage sighed while blowing his pipe.

"If you dont mind Hokage, may we add Naruto to the list of candidates? And if possible the Hyuga heiress?" Jun asked.

The Third thought about the request.

"Why the Hyuga?" the Hokage asked.

"If I remember my last visit here she was well, not treated right with her clan as as some of my Recon has pointed out in there reports. The Hyuga Heiress shows great potential for the Spartan Program but has a self confidence issue that the Hyuga Clan is handling rather poorly. And her own father treats her as if she was going into Marine Boot camp of the early centuries." Jun replied.

"Im afraid that you must speak that up with the Hyuga themselves before I bring there decision to a vote in the village council. Ill schedule an appointment with the Hyugas for you." The third started to write out some items in a small scroll and had a messenger take it to the Hyuga Clan head.

"But for now relax theres a hotel down the way." The Hokage said.

With a nod from the two ODSTs, Jun, and Raku they left the office. Ruby followed them. The next morning in the dream or memory. Jun, Raku, and the two ODSTs where waiting on the clan council. Ruby knowing that politics are super boring she decided to look around the Hyuga Manor.

Raku and Ruby to say the least noticed the Girl of interest was trying to hid her unknown shame.

"You know you dont need to look like where going to scold you. Thats not why where here." Raku said to cheer up the Heiress.

"T-t-t-t-t thanks." she studdered out.

"Shes socially awkward. Must be due ti her self confidence issues to be very shy." Ruby assessed the girl.

However the members of the UNSC where still trying to maintain there composer being that they can hear the meeting inside. It shocked them to the core as to how the Clan council said about the girl.

"So whats the verdict?" one elder asked

"22 in favor of sending her to the UNSC against 3. And if she doesn't improve she will be sent back to the clan for a formal complaint." another elder said.

"Then this meeting is over." Hiashi said.

Everyone in the room said Hai and started to leave. Ruby couldn't help but glare at the elders that never seen her or didn't know she existed. She wanted to put a .90 fire dust round up all there asses for the hurtful things they called the girl.

"Hinata, Jun-san, please come in." Hiashi said.

Ruby, and everyone else started file in. Ruby was quite skeptical about what Hiashi was going to say.

"So this is how Raku met two of his squad mates wonder when he meets the forth one. If i remember correctly UNSC Spartan fire teams normally consists of four to five Spartans from what Raku told me." Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby then shifted to see what was going on.

"Hinata-chan, While I do believe your place is here, you need a better environment to learn the Hyuga ways rather then this place which is so hostile to you. So I do believe that this is the best decision I myself can make. Jun-san has already told me of a number of ways you can contact me and your little sister. So I'm sending you with the UNSC to serve as a Hyuga representative as a Warrior you always longed to be. Strong like me and kind like your mother. I know that the Hyuga Clan has been to harsh to you for your Ideals. But With the UNSC you can grow in our ways and your own. Jun-san all I ask is that she be treated like any normal person." Hiashi said.

"Of course Hiashi. And thank you for your time." Jun said.

They all got up and left the clan meeting room. They all headed to the Hokage tower to speak about Narutos future Spartan career.

 **Hokage council chambers**

"So are we going to do something about that demon?" one council member asked?

"Shut up Mokino you and the civilians side of the Council has always tried to back stabe the council before." Jriaya said as he was sitting in a special chair.

"Your feelings for the demon is misplaced Jriaya sama. You and Kakashi should focus more on training Sasuke then worrying about the demon child." a merchant on the council.

He was about to say more but a loud bang that shot past the merchants ear. They all turned to see Raku and the two ODSTs pointing there weapons at the merchant. Rakus pistol without its suppresser had a smoking barrel.

"Im sorry but it sounded like you wanted to cause child abuse of a innocent ten year old boy. Under UNSC, UEG, and Fire country protocols lethal force is authorized upon the event that one or more persons have caused harm past or present to a innocent by standard be it the worst punishment is death by firing squad especially if the victim is a child." Raku said aloud not taking his eyes off of the merchant.

"Ha ha ha ha you are such a foolish boy! You honestly think we had anything to do with the mobs that attack the demon?" another village council member said.

"Actually we have enough evidence to put more then half of you in the civilian council to put you lot todeath. Honestly Suros-san you really think ONI wouldn't know how you move? everyone knows you pay mobs to attack the young boy." Jun said.

"I disagree with lending our weapon to unknown people like you. How are we to know you didn't side with our enemy's?" a man named Danzo asked.

"Ah the fact that you had your trash of a private army that isnt ment to exist try and capture me and utterly suck at there job says a lot about the guy that runs it." Raku said.

"Oh or did i forget to mention that Danzo-baka?" Raku asked.

This angered the old war hawk. And the Hokage didn't even call him in to question.

"I have reached a decision. Naruto Uzumaki will join the Spartan V program with several other candidates that he has chosen. Dismissed." The Hokage said as the council members left. However some of them had a bone to pick with Jun.

"Why have you picked the demon brat over Sasuke? Surely he would benefit more from this Super soldier program!" one civilian council member said.

Raku was getting tired of this and the two ODSTs came near Jun to make sure he isnt questioned. After ignoring the Council members for a discussion. A pelican with there warthog came over the Village walls and landed in a open area near the northern gate entrance. As the orphanages had there kids line up and walk to the pelican another flys in and lands next to the Rakus pelican ride.

Ruby was heart broken to see so many unwanted regular children. She noticed that they all had sad faces as if they where in trouble. However she saw the man Jriaya and another man with a odd green flack jacket walking up to Rakus pelican. Ruby couldn't hear there conversation because they where talking in a unknown language. She then watched as Raku informed Jun and he nodded. The two men got in Rakus pelican after a few exchanges and Ruby sat down.

The pelicans closed there hatches and took off back to the ship. Once they landed in the hanger Raku and other personal of the ship had the children move along to a large room. Hinata and Naruto sat together because they didn't know anyone else.

Ruby watched as Jun gave a briefing lecture about the Spartans. From there origins of the possibly controversial Spartan ll project to the current ones the Spartan lV and V projects.

From the ghiest of it. Ruby learned that the Spartan super soliders where used in what was called the great war or also known as the Human/Covenant war. And how the Spartan lls and llls played the role for helping the UNSC and the help of the alien creature called "the Arbiter" end the war.

Ruby and the children were definitely scared of the alien infection known as the flood. Which explains that large creature she saw in one of her past dreams. Not knowing that it was actually Rakus memories. The thing she saw before was a Gravemind. But that didn't scare her any less then what and how its made. It made her sick to her stomach. She hopes to never see a Gravemind in real life.

Jun then talked about the New Phinox attack by a covenant faction known as the "Storm Covenant". Ruby was shocked to see so many creatures she never knew about. Most of them where quite terrifying to her. Like looking at monsters from her deepest nightmares. The Hunter species was what made her stomach rock even more then the flood did. Which is debatable in her mind. That the Hunter creatures known as Lekgoolo when not in armor. Will swarm on unsuspecting aliens and humans and eat them alive.

Ruby was suprised that non of the kids thrown up yet like she did. After that she was then paying attention to the history file of this man named Master Chief. Who single handedly defeated some guy called the "Didact". And when she saw a file photo taken from Chiefs helmet cam. She couldn't help but feel a bit under powered. She was also sadend when she saw the video file of Chiefs last conversation with the Cortana AI he knew before she went rogue.

Though when it came to the "Warden Eternal" Ruby couldn't help but feel that "Warden" was similar to "Reapers Harvest". The way they talked, acted, and looked. Soon the lectures where over and the children where set loose aboard the ship. Ruby on the other hand saw Raku sitting alone. His helmet covered his face but could tell that the "history lesson" he watched from the back made him remember something.

Ruby only saw black and felt she was somehow moved to a another room. There was a girl that was at a piano surrounded by musical instruments and band instruments. She saw and listen to the girl sing a song. She felt that it resonated with Rakus lack of a good life. As she listened to the girl sing Ruby noticed that Raku was standing at the doorway mesmerized by the girls singing. Ruby looked back at the girl and started to put the pieces together. The girl was happy, doing her own thing amd singing like a angle. If Weiss heard the girl she'd be jealous.

Ruby noticed some similarities between her and the girl. Her red hair, pale but slightly tan complexion. And a genuine smile to go with the girls happy mood. The girl eventually stopped Raku from leaving by running to him and pulling him in to the room. However she over shot her strength and they accidentally fell on the floor. Ruby couldn't help but giggle a little. It was a lot like how she met Jaune her first day at Becon. The two nine year olds recompose themselves as they got off the floor and both started talking in gibberish.

Ruby was giggling even more at what they where just simply trying to reintroduce themselves. Turns out the girl was a long family friend that Raku was with in his younger years. More like baby to toddlers years. Though that didn't make her sad. What made her sad was when the girl. Daisy. Started asking questions about where hes been for the past four years. Ruby was heart broken after listening in on it.

She couldn't help but tear up. All the pain she saw in this memory. Only made her more determined to help him. She learned that his very young sister did in a Alien invasion. And Two years prior to that his parents went MIA. At first all seemed well but then the Covenant of a AI attacked his home world. Ruby had to admit she lost her mother. But nothing she can compare to in her life to see his pain that day when his sister died in his arms by a sniper.

Then he told Daisy about his life as a ODST. She couldn't help but cry when she heard how he was treated when he wasn't on a mission or deployment. Being called a "monster", "demon", "abomination of man kind", and all for what? To bash the son of heros from the past great wars. It currently didn't help him in his younger years that he came back to his room. Utterly alone. With no one who cares about him to talk about his problems and what hes seen. Even the media outlets have labeled him as a "baby killer". When that wasn't even true. It broke her heart hearing all of this. And that also got her thinking. If hes alone now, then whats to stop him from not knowing his own self worth.

Ruby listened to Daisy as she tried to comfort her childhood friend. Ruby was happy at the least that someone did care about him. After that everything went black. Ruby no longer saw Raku or his old friend. She was alone in a black void. Nothing, it was absolutely nothing to see but black. Ruby thought hard as to what this place was.

"Is this his heart?"

Ruby didn't know. It felt off, saddening, depressing in the black void.

"Yeah you could say that." a female voice spoke out.

"Whos there!?" Ruby asked as she pulled her crescent rose out.

"Im not. . . . well I used to be someone close to Raku." the voice spoke out.

Ruby turned around to see a a girl about her age. In similar but different armor that Raku wore.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Im Xion. An AI." Xion replied moving her blue bangs out of her face.

"Oh. Whats the A stand for." Ruby asked.

"Artificial." Xion replied.

"Oh. ah whats the I stand for?"

"Intelligence."

"ohhh. Whats the A stand for again?"

"Ok I think we need to move on. Anyways how do you even get in here in Rakus memories?"

"Wait im having dreams of his memories?" Ruby asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes. Hell you even meet his true self a few days ago. Just remember Ruby. Tred Carefully in here. Dont ask questions about what you see in here. He'll get suspicious of you talk about what you saw in his mind." Xion said.

"Wait your. . . . you where made from his sister? Weren't you?" Ruby asked.

"So i see you saw how UNSC AIs are made." Xion said

"Well I kind of saw how a AI is born technically. But that doesn't explain this." Ruby replied.

"To be honest i dont know ether kid." Xion replied.

"Hay Im no kid Im a huntress in training. And I drink milk!" she said crossing her arms holding her head high.

"You do realize that you basically admitted that your a child right?" Xion said with a smerk on her face. "Anyways just be careful in here alright. Your to young to see what he had to go through Combat wise."

"And why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because remember the day you went with him to pick up some cloths and that WF grunt shot up the place and killed a few people and how shaken up you where?" Xion pointed out. "The reason why he never shared much in his life. Is because he believes he shouldn't burden anyone with his problems. There just to big to handle because of the mission at hand. And when on a mission you have to keep your emotions in check. Sadly with how ONI operates they see him as nothing more then military hardware."

Ruby gasped at this revelation. She always new Raku had a tough life unlike her. But to be thought of as only military grade hardware rather then a human being. She was disgusted at the thought of it.

"How could anyone do this to him!? hes such a sweet boy?" Ruby replied remembering the childhood memories she saw of Raku.

"Thats because you saw only his childhood memories of what it was like . . . before his parents went MIA, before the attack on his homeworld. Before the first conflict he was apart of." Xion started. "what really derailed him was the loss of his wife. He's only human while hes with his daughter. But out side that he acts like a machine when im the one thats the machine."

Ruby looked down.

"What also made his life miserable was the fact that the Media labels him as a degenerate monster thats thirsty for blood of the innocent. And sadly now the citizens of the UEG hate him. All because he couldn't save a little girl from her death during a conflict. and because of one picture hes framed as a savage. Hes basically treated as a Vietnam War veteran from the 1960s."

Ruby was shell shocked at that. Its was as if someone deliberately wanted to ruin Rakus life after he escaped his home world. Looking at the ground trying to get some answers for herself she noticed that Raku was in a dark area underneath glass that she was on.

"Raku please look up!" Ruby yelled at him but he doesn't respond.

"Its no use. This glass is unbreakable and sound proofed by his mind." Xion said.

"Who. . . who would do something like this to a tramatized scared boy?" Ruby asked.

"Who do you think? ONI uses people for there own gain while claiming to be for humanity. A whole lot of them actually deserve the death penalty for what they had done. Very Very few actually wanted to help the colonys. they use pawns in a game to have power. Some UEG officials did the same. Just remember dont show him pity or sympathy. Thats the last thing he needs. He needs someone to understand him." Xion said.

The walls around then started to crack a white color. And bright lights glowed through them.

"Hes waking up. Just be careful woth what I told you Ruby. Dont force him to give answers. You'll only push all of you away more." Xion said as she disappeared and Ruby woke up.

She layed in her bed keeping quite. She heard Raku rustling in his bed when he woke up.

"Damn dreams." Raku spat and wemt back to sleep.

 **In the morning** **several days later.**

Raku was at the mess hall (cafeteria) eating some steak and a salad. Looking over everyone there. He was alone like usual. Preferring to be let to his thoughts much to his AI companions insistence on spending time to get to know the new Fire team hes now apart of. But even though he is a part of Team RWBY. He didn't want to know anymore then he had to to be a part of a cohesive unit. Almost much of the becon students have left for Thanksgiving break. What really suprised him was how similar the pilgrims and the new settlement of vale was similar to how America his birth country was founded. Actually a lot of Vales origins are similar to America's birth of a country.

But he never really cared for celebrating the holidays no matter what they where. What was the point when he was solo or with his old Spartan fire team. He knew that Basically the inner circle of friends. Well more like brothers and sisters in arms more then friends. Where already packing to head to there respective homes. Team CFVY was going back to there homes and families in Vale. Ruby, Yang, and Iskandar was heading to patch. Iskandar was going along because Tai Yang, Ruby and Yang's father, found out that Yang and Iskandar where dating and wanted to meet him.

And Raku could have swron that he heard a shotgun pump in the call. Xion also swore she saw him piss his pants when she heard all the threats Tai made. Sun and Blake where heading to his school to visit some friends in Haven Academy. Leonidas was going back to Atlas to his fathers monestary. Naomi Siren that always tried to flirt with him but completely ignored was going back to her parents. Francesca Merdez was going back to Mistrel.

And where was he going while all his "Friends" where going to see family? No where. He never made it a habit to celebrate holidays with his Brothers amd Sisters in arms. He didn't want to socialize because of he knew them to well. Theyd not only be questioned painfully by ONI. But the fact that if he needed to ever lead them and they die. He'd hold no personal feelings for them. Hes seen and held to many friends and actual family die in his arms or get blown apart by mortar or artillery fire.

Over the years he develops the habit to sit in his barracks room during the holiday. Only to ever come out to eat at the mess hall. It was peaceful. It let him think and have a clear mind. But deep down inside. He yearned to have company. Someone to love. But every time he'd did get new friends he considers family no matter what he did he lost them. The only two he has left that he truly felt he was family to Was Naruto and Hinata. But they where on EDO 4 light years away. Sure he'd make a call every once in a while.

He turned his head to the window behind himself and saw that Teams RWBY, CFVY, and DMON, where having a snow ball fight. He smiled slightly at there childish antics. But then frowned turning back to his meal. In all honesty. He wished that he was on a planet that didn't celebrate holidays that involves family. It was to depressing for him.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Ozbin holding his regular mug of coffee. And a smile on hhis face.

"Whats the matter? Friends give you the cold shoulder?" He asked.

"Not really abandonment more like self imposed exile." Raku replied.

"You know humans crave for the affections of others. We are a social. And want a relationship with others."

"Well not this human. I prefer to be alone." Raku replied.

"Hum. Im going to call in a favor. You are going to need to pack." Ozbin said.

"Ozbin no. Dont." Raku replied.

"Im doing this for your own good. Go pack I'll make arrangements." Ozbin said and left

"Fuck me." Raku muttered at the bs he was told.

He then ate the last of his meal and wemt back to the dorm. While packing he hears many students plan on what they're going to do. He then tuned it out not wanting to remember the old times and why he prefers to be alone.

After packing and waiting at the docks. Raku couldn't help it. It was starting to remind him of his past with his family long now deceased or missing forever in the far reaches of space. Waiting by the Bull heads that are coming and going bringing and sending people for there vacation. He heard a cheerful voice squeal with excitement before feeling like a elite tried punching him. He looked down and saw who he pretty much expected.

"Ozbin your a dead man when i get back." Raku thought.

Ruby rubbed her head to numb the pain she felt.

"Ow. That hurts." She moans in pain.

"We got to stop meeting like this. Its starting to get more annoying then cute." Raku said aloud.

"Sorry." Ruby replied. "So Ozbin said your coming with us?"

"Ozbin told you to take me with you guys?" Raku asked. His question was answered with a nod.

"I swear this is some sick joke he's been wanting to pull ever sense I landed here." he ranted getting his things for the vacation.

They entered the bullhead and it undocked to head to Vale. Sitting quietly he listened again to others conversations. But again tuned them out. Holding onto his seabag and his rilfe he looked out the window to the air ship. It would be a beautiful sight to anyone whos been in the air multiple times and still find beauty in the Christmas lights hanging on the towers and houses in the city. But to him. Hes seen so much in life that it really doesn't have anything for him. While others found joy at the sights he'd look indifferent.

No one else would know because he wears a helmet all the time. Always in a combat mind set after so many years if being in the front lines. He could really never turn the solider side of him off. That would take years to do. He turned to Ruby who had child like aw at the lights and how may of the lights have decorated the buildings and homes.

"I ever wonder if I'll ever have that child like expression again." he thought.

"You know you can. You just need friends and therapy." Xion said.

"Not even the best therapy in the galaxy. Can make me unsee the things I saw and done." Raku mentally replied back.

"You sure its because you think that by accepting a newer life that means your moving on from _her_?" Xion asked.

"Log off Xion. I'll let you know when to come out a again." Raku replied

"Logging off." Xion said and he no longer heard her voice. Just complete silence.

He looked at Iskandar and saw that he was really nervous. More so then he ever saw him.

"Nickel for your thoughts?" Raku asked.

The dragon faunus looked at him with bleached expression.

"Im scared. Yang's dad found out that I'm dating her. And now possibly wants to castrate me!" Iskandar replied with worry.

"Highly doubt it if her father doesn't want to be put away for first degree murder." Raku said calmly.

"You make it sound easy!" he said with a bitter tone.

"Oh trust me if my family friends dad knew what we did. Id be six feet under now." Raku replied trying to consul Iskandar for possibly his final days on Remnant.

"yeah right."

"Just remember to be yourself and dont have anything to hid. Tell him your life's story." Raku stated.

"And what if said life story has questionable beginnings?" Iskandar asked.

"Cant hurt anyone if its the truth." Raku replied.

"But I was apart of the. . ."

"White Fang. Yeah we know. And im glad you saw the light unlike your brother." Raku replied.

"True but . . . "

"Jezz just say the truth as to how your a changed man! its so damn simple i dont get it why men are not confident when they meet there girlfriends fathers." Raku retoricly asked.

"Yeah right you didn't have to worry about your family friends father trying to threaten you when you married." Iskandar informed.

"Times where different for me till about several months ago. Im no longer married. How that happened is up to me if I want to tell you." Raku replied

Iskandar knew that part of his life was a touchy subject. And it didn't help that he was questioning Rakus past love life. All he knew was that he had a kid and the wife died on the line of duty protecting him. Iskandar knew the pain of a loved one getting killed in combat. After all his parents died in a Grim invasion of there village protecting him and his little brother. Then cut to several years later he gets betrayed by his commander for being to soft on the humans and in the end lost his brother in his arms. Swearing vengeance to personally murder and scatter about Adams body for his crimes. Crimes he made him do. But he also couldn't shake the feeling that the White Fang haven't stopped with just being in the kingdoms. He knows there are a few splinter cells in other even more peaceful places like villages in Anima.

Though now hes just trying to relax during the thanksgiving break. Though one thimg still was knawing at his mind.

"Wonder what else he knows but wont tell."

The bull head landed at the patch Airport and the four huntsmen in training got off with there weekend luggage. Ruby smiled at the fact that she's finally home. She thought about all the fun activities that her dad probably had in store. but also a chance to visit her mothers grave stone. Hearing a loud bang everyone looked up as well as a lot of people at the airport. They saw a black like long object in the sky coming out of a blue portal.

"Well I'll be damned the 101st division 5th battalion 14th Marines are here." Raku said aloud.

"The what?" Ruby asked confused.

"The ship in the sky. I served with a squad of ODSTs on that ship. its called "The Beauty for Ashes" its a old assult carrier used in the Human Covanent war." Raku answered.

They then heard another loud bang and a very larger ship came into orbit in the skys clearly visible. The side of the ship in big bold letters "UNSC INFINITY". It joined along side the "BEAUTY FOR ASHES" and started to head to the ship wrecking yards.

"Wow dud you see the size of those weapon systems!? Those are so cool!" Ruby yelled as her hun nut side started to show.

"Wow never in my life id never see a spacecraft before but why all the rather large AA guns and the holes in the front of the ships?"

"MAC canons or Magnetically Accelerated Cannons are more for destroying other space ships. The AA guns are to repeal the boarding partys and enemy fighters." Raku explained further.

"Cooooooooooooooool." Ruby said with aww.

"Hay are those my favorite girls!" a unknown blond haired man stated.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled as she basically shoulder charged into him.

"Hay Ruby." He wheezed out from the kinetic impact on his rib cage.

"So feeling old yet old man?" Yang smerked as she quipped at him.

"Dont you start Yang." The man replied.

He looked over his daughters to see Iskandar and Raku standing behind them.

"You must be My daughter Yangs boyfriend Iskandar. And you must be the guy Ozbin called in for." the man pointed out.

Raku shook his hand. "Raku-091, or Just Raku."

"TaiYang Xiolong. Pleased to meet you. So your the guy thats been bunking with my daughters team." Tai asked.

"Yes sir. . . Dispite my misgivings." Raku replied.

"Yeah Ozbin has been known to do the unthinkable." Tai said.

"In what putting a guy in every perverts wet dream? Because I honestly wanted to kill myself when i found out who my new roommates where." Raku replied jokingly.

"Hum youd be great for my little Ruby here." Tai said bluntly.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Ruby whined while blushing madly.

"Oh come on sweetie hes perfect for you just admit it you like him and ive been able to tell sense you've been sending letters home." Tai teased even more.

"Daaaaaaaad! Why do you do this to me!?" Ruby pouted at her fathers jab at her "life."

"Is it me or am I being ignored." Iskandar questioned to the Spartan next to him.

"Hay its easy to hide when no ones looking for you." Raku replied

"Ok so lets head to the car and get to home. And I made your favorite stew girls!" Tai said aloud as they all walk to his car.

"It feels kinda cramped." Iskandar informed as he, Ruby, and Raku where in the back.

The boys felt like they where in a sandwich in the back of the cab of the car. With ruby feeling the full force of every turn her father made which nearly knocks most of the wind out of her.

"So why cant I sit next to Iskandar dad?" Yang asked.

"Because you wouldn't fit. Hell Ruby is barley lucky to sit between those two much less you. And also to keep his hands off of you till I get to know this guy better." Tai replied.

"Dad hes not like that! And why is Raku off the hook!?" Yang complained.

"Because he has no love interest in Ruby. And also Ozbin told me all about him so I have nothing to worry about for him." Tai replied.

"*sigh* This is going to be a long thanksgiving break." Raku muttered.

"Yep seems like it bro." Iskandar confirmed.

 **Vacuo, Blood Gultch village.**

Phyrra Nikos was normally a out going individual. She couldn't help but want a normal life like what she had with her family and at Becon. Her Family had only recently moved to Vacuo from Mistral. After getting out of the airport and tirelessly avoiding the masses of fans. She came up to a odd looking car with what looked like a AA gun where the trucks bed is. Walking up to it and tossing her week bags in the bed. She climbed into the passenger side and came face to face to a man in Green body armor with a amber gold visor with a all to familiar number on his breast plate.

"Hay sweetheart hows becon?" the man asked.

"Its great dad. Ive come a long way with my team. You'd like them if you met them. Though mom would probably want the weapon blue prints for Nora and Rens weapons." Phyrra replied as the Man turned on the engine.

"Yeah that would be your mother." the man spoke as he drove off.

It was no secret as to who he was in Vacuo. Phyrra loved her mother and father but sometimes she couldn't help but feel that there was a huge secret that he and her mother kept from her and her younger siblings. She turned on the radio changing it from some Spanish station that for some reason was the primary station shed hear when it turns on. Flipping through the stations she came to her favorite talk show host "Rush Limbaugh". Who for some odd reason was hated by the council second to Alex Jones. When the talk show started Phyrras father immediately slamed the breaks in suprise as he came to a stop light and turned up the radio.

Phyrra was suprised by these actions her father was presenting that it scared her a bit.

"Dad is everything alright?" she asked. she then turned to the radio for her answer when he was silent and went back to driving home.

"So Representatives of this interstellar organization called the United Nations Space Command or UNSC for short. Flew over head of Vale this morning. And all the media outlets except for Vox news. Had went in up roar about these people who dont even know them or anything for that matter." the talk show host started.

"There representatives was disgusted by there outrageous comments and remarks. But wasn't suprised by this at all. After all when they did find our planet there "Snow Flakes" media outlets went in chaos. Trying to blame sexism, racism, and to many Phobias to count to negatively discribe the previous crew of a ship that there wrong and that we dont exist. Im not suprised that ether of ours or there Morons complaining about the following was unexpected. There idiots anyways. Anyways, the UNSC said that they come in peace. But as you can imagine this has rather upset some powers in the government. Namely the Remnant council as a whole for most of them. But no. There main concern was that of a boy that is attending Becon Academy to scout about the people of Vale. They took that as a threat to war. When in reality, they sent him here because he needed a break from conflicts with there colonys."

Phyrra was uneasy as to who the talk show host was talking about. The fact that her fathers armor and Rakus was to similar with how they function. She began to put the pieces together slowly. Her fathers hands on the cars steering wheel increased in his grip.

"But then when all the BS media made contact with each other. My god the shear and utter hatred for this boy passed onto them. Practically giving more fuel for fire to have this boy tossed out of Becon. Even though this boy single handedly defeated many opponents in the UNSC colonys hes basically used as a hatred scap goat. Already the "brain dead maniacs" are calling for his head for "war crime atrocities". But non of those are true. In fact his service records say a entirely different story. And thats what these people cant get there skulls to warp around that this boy. This young man. This solider. Was actually a war hero. He never asked for rewards. All he asked was that any at all rewards for his acts of bravery to be given to there dead. What kind of "Freak" would do that. What kind of "monster" puts himself in harms way at such a young age to be treated like the scum of Remnants finest criminals? The answer. He never deserved any of it. Well I believe he never deserved it. What about you? Does a veteran of war deserve slander for doing his job to protect humanity? More at what happened at Vales Capital Hill after the break."

And with that the commercials came on and her father turned off the radio. Even though she couldn't see it. Her father was contemplating about what they just heard. After making a turn onto a dirt road he went up a mountain trail.

"Me and your mother have some things to tell you and your siblings when we get back home." Phyrras father said.

She nodded and could only think about what it could have been. She didn't know Raku personal but knows that he has her back when push comes to shove. When she put the pieces together eventually as she road up to her home. She could only think about her friend and how much the people hated him for something he had no control over. What it was she never knew. After climbing out of the armored car and grabbing her bag. She and her father entered the door to there home. Ot was nice and off the grid to get away from Phyrras annoying fan base. She rather liked it that way. Soon she was assulted by two individuals who was younger then her. Her younger siblings.

"Phyrra! its so good to see you again!" the little boy with brown hair, freckles on his face, and green eyes said.

"Hello Jacob, Catherine, its great to see you two again." Phyrra replied.

"Sis whats it like at Becon!?" Catherine asked. She had Phyrras red hair and there fathers blue eyes.

"Its a adventure to say the least." Phyrra replied.

"When I grow up I want to be a huntsmen! Just like you, mom, and dad!" Jacob said.

"Im sure you will." Phyrra replied.

There father though instead of adding to the conversation between his kids. Went to the kitchen to see his wife who was making dinner for everyone.

"Really? Beef stew with vegetables and chilli with beans?" her father asked.

"What can I say. I make it taste great, and make it healthy, everyone loves it but you. Why not?" his wife replied in a playfully snarky tone.

"Honestly dear. You know I hate beans. they make me gasy and lord knows how awful that smell is." he retorted.

"hun. Did you watch the news? The UNSC finally found remnant but apparently haven't pucked up our trasnponders." she asked.

"Those died years ago and the radio dish only lasted as long as it did because you know your way around tech." he replied.

"So what now hun?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Now that the UNSC found Remnant. We need to lay low now. No doubt that ONI will have a special interest in our kids for there semblances and aura."

"Yeah. Honey have you ever had any dreams lately. But in your heart they feel like more then dreams. More like forgotten memory's?"

"Whatever that Forerunner AI did to us. We basically hot sent back in time to 2560. Not only that but our bodys Age clock dialed back to our 20s. Not to also mention that AI repressed a lot of memories from our original time line of 2560 to 2567. It could be possible for those dreams your sharing with me could have been memories we where forced to forget."

"I just have this nagging feeling that Phyrra wasn't our first born. More like our second child."

"We wont know for sure. If we ever will know. Did you hear about that solider from the UNSC thats attending Becon along with Phyrra?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that Spartan that Phyrra told us about is that boy. Its such a shame too. Hes to young to be one from the sounds of it."

"Yeah. Like us."

Phyrras father then looked at his two girls and one boy. He had to protect them from ONI. But as far as the UNSC knows. Him his wife, and his two friends are MIA to the UNSC. They had to keep low and keep quiet.

"Kids. I have something to tell you."

 **Patch, Vale, Rubys Home**

Ruby to say the least was having a blast. After the UNSC had come into the council contact loads of media had been sent to TV station and the news net works. She saw so many funny cartoons from Rakus time line. the 1990s and early 2014. And she didn't get started on the countless movies from all the way back to the 1930s. She, Iskandar, Tai, and Yang where enjoying the entertainment very well. But they did block some shows because of morally questionable things in them that Tai didn't want to talk about. Or the annoying things that Ruby could only assume that pissed Raku off but didn't show it. Right now they where having dinner while watching a cute cartoon called "Its Thanksgiving Charlie Brown". She had to say that she fell in love with the cute drawn cartoon.

"Hay Raku did you ever watch any of these?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah when I still considered myself a kid." he replied.

He took another bit of his biscuit that he dipped in his stew. Though no one could tell his memories where flashing back to when he was a small boy watching those same cartoons with his younger sister. Once they where done eating Raku helped Tai clean and put away the dishes. After that they sat on the couch to finish the little cartoon. Tai was between Iskandar and Yang because reasons. Soon it was over and everyone went to bed. All but Raku. He walked out into the woods to clear his mind. He hated the fact that his memories of a past when he was happy came up. Because it only depressed him knowing he would never have that type of life again.

Ruby thought in her bed. She didn't see Raku go to bed so she only assumed he was outside. Alone. She couldn't help but feel that he should be left alone to wander in his own mind to keep to himself. but it just didn't sit well with her that he willingly wanted to be alone self imposed or not. Though she really couldn't sleep ether sense Iskandar is in the guest room right next door to her and can hear him snore through the walls.

So letting the concern for her friend get the better of her. She put on some shoes a red sweater and grabbed her syth putting it in its rifle configuration and went out the door leaving a note. Though she ran into her sister trying to sneak ito Iskandar's room.

"Yang what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Ah to the ladys room why?" Yang passively asked.

"A better question is what are you doing out of bed? With a sweater on amd syth in hand?" She asked to get across to Iskandar's guest room.

"Raku didn't come backfrom his walk so I thought that I might keep him company till he comes back to the house." Ruby replied.

"Oh. How about I go check up on your boyfriend and get him back to the house and dad won't ground you for sneaking off in the night." Yang suggested.

"Ok I guess. Just dont hurt him ok. AND HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Runy replied in a child like fit trying to convey that she doesn't like Raku that way and slamed the door silently to avoid any unnecessary partys.

So Yang went to her room ams put on some winter running yoga pants and a sweater. When she came outside It was chilly being that she could see her breath. Unlucky for her face she felt the chills of the late night air. Pulling out her scroll amd sending a message to Iskandar, Ruby, and her father she continued on. Using her scroll to locate Raku was tough. The CCT was going under maintenance so signals where really choppy.

Even more so before Patches Relay station 09 which signals where stronger for her small device. Was still getting Errors saying, "Network Under Maintenance, Try again Later." So contacting anyone was out of the question. Hoping that her messages to her sister, friend, and father where received. Though she noticed something off in the distance. It was red and black in color but couldn't see it clearly. At a closer inspection it looked like red and black armor. Thinking it was Raku who wanted to be to himself. She shouted and waved but the figure didn't move a inch. She shouted Rakus name again but again no answer.

The figure did however turned like a straight up villain with a cold hearted glare. She couldn't see the face of the person die to the mask. It wasn't Raku. Rakus cold glares only came when someone severely annoys the hell out of him when in deep thought. This cold hearted glare came from a creepy dragon helment. Instead of black and red armor she saw a black trench coat and a carbon nano tube chest plate with a red cross on it. Black pants with a red crosd on the side of the pants leg also shown.

Who ever this person was it was taking steps to get closer. Yang walked backwards holding up her "Ember Cilica" from. Crimson red wings folded out from his back. He was a Faunus. She held her arms up in a boxing stance ready to blow his head off if needed. He stopped just several meters away and pulled out a sword from a sheath and said sheath clamped to his forearm like Jaunes weapon.

"Who. . . . who are you?" Yang asked nervously as she kept a eye on her surroundings.

" **I? I am the monument to all of HUMANITY'S sins."** the odd man said

"The hell is that supposed to mean? And whats with the vage poetry?" Yang demanded.

" **You human blonds are so fucking dumb.** " the man said.

Before Yang could say anything she heard a "pfft" sound go off three times and felt three pricks at her neck. Removing them quickly even though it was to late she looked at the objects and saw that they where needles. Loaded with some suppresent dropping them in as her hand involuntarily twitched. And the need to fall asleep was heavy. She deopped to the ground at his feet numb amd unable to move.

The man put away his sword and took off her weapons and tossed them like they where garage. She tried to reach for her closest one but his foot stomped onto her arm. To tired to scream she winced in pain looking up. His odd helmet statstaring back at her. He retracted his foot and grabbed her and lifted her uo by her neck. Others came through the clearing as well guns pointed at her head in case sge tried something.

" **I am the Conquer of King Grims. Killer of Humans. Hunter of traitors. Bane to Humanity. Deliverer of Justice for all Faunus kind. I . . Am. . Red Angel. And soon Vengeance. . . Will be Mine!** "

Was the last thing she heard before everything went black. Hoping that her friends and family can trace het scroll if they hadn't taken it yet.

 **Summer Roses Grave, Patch, Vale**

Raku was sitting on the edge oh the cliff side. Staring into the distance of the forest below. Sometimes he'd see the same crow come and go from the same branch watching his eveey move. He took note of it and kept his eye on it without it noticing. But then it was Scared off when his Scroll went off. Looking at his gauntlet he pressed the answer button only to hear a panicking Iskandar and a short fused father.

"Raku you there?"

"Yeah im here is there something wrong?"

"Yeah Yang is not answering her scroll and last Tuby check she said she was gonna get you back to the house and that was a hour ago!" Iskandar replied.

"oh no. Thats not good. I'll look for her where im at." Raku said.

"Ah not to alarm you but I just found her "Ember Cilica" Im tracing the footsteps now."

"Got it." Raku replied

He ended the call and looked around the area and found no signs of Yang.

"Im picking up Chatter on a unknown frequency that keeps going in and out." Xion said as she scanned the scroll frequencies of the towers.

"Patch it through." Raku replied.

"This is odd its just giving us codes and unknown grid points."

"Anything note worthy?"

"Other then a mysterious Island that doesn't appear on the map a hundred miles off Vales and Patches shores no nothing out of the ordinary but it also appears to be using a really old frequency that only special scrolls can pick up. And there are hundreds of signals being sent to many different places." Xion sarcastically replied.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah the signal keeps tagging the base as HFTB 01. Theres nothing else other then the fact that the base is also calling back its commander known as the "Red Angel". Those that follow him under his command of the White Fang are known as the "Red Legion". And tgere commander well os responsible for many crimes as well as murder of several hundred humans. Mem Women, Children. Responsible for Arsen of several Orphanages that had a teack record of the human care takers abusing both human and faunus children."

"Sometimes i wish the bad guys would just all suffer a heart attack and die." Raku bitterly said. "Think this Island is where Yang is?"

"Not curtain its worth a shot. I'll alert the Vale military about the island." Xion said.

"Tell Iskandar to. Wjere going on a man hunt."

 **HFTB (Human Faunus Trafficking Base) 01, 100 miles off of Vale and Patches coast**

Red Angel was a ruthless young man. Once a part of the White Fang and still is. He and his Red Legion handled the dirty stuff more then the White Fang. Ever sense the betrayal of there brothers and sisters if the back ops corp called "The Predators". And there execution by Adam Touras. He was revived from the crash because of his loyalty to the cause. He remembers well with a best friend of his that was the leader of the "Predators".

Though there veiws where different for how Humanity should be repayed for the injustice they have caused in all Faunus kind lives. Qleshy as it was he'd rather see the men beheaded. The children servents. And the women. Well what sadistic physicopath wants. "To here the lavitations of the women." His favorite line from the movie "Shanan the barbarian." Staring his favorite Faunus actor Arnold Schwarzenmagger. He admits that he ordered his legion to do questionable things and he himself do so to. But It was just justice as Adam said. Even this little Trafficking was all Adams idea.

If anything he thought that the men watching there women get faunus handled by them and then unable to do anything would be punishment enough. Right before forcing the male boys into servitude. But there was something off about his old friend Iskandar. The fact that this human being dragged to his quarters was his girlfriend. Why on earth is he dating a Human for Oums sake! His crew holding onto the unconscious blond teen tapped his shoulder. Looking back he pointed to his quarters that has a over head of there operations.

" **Make sure shes bound. I have a lost of questions to ask of her.** " Red Angel said.

His voice filter was like a low deep electronic growl. ( **basically think of Ghaul from Destiny 2 with a electronic base** ). His subordinates nodded and did so. Walking to a desk with files he picked up a data pad.

"Sir the guests and customers have arrived from all over. its pretty evened out for the amount of _humans_ and Faunus seeking to buy our merchandise." a recorder said with much hate in his words.

" **Do not worry Tuckson. It doesn't matter as per what Adam orders. I dont like this anymore then you do but this is what Humanity deserves for casting us aside as servents. Its pay back. Who knows maybe after this you'll be able to open multiple book trades.** " Red Angel replied.

"But . . . but does it have to come to this? I mean even the children? What good will justice do if it makes us lower then we ever where?" Tuckson asked.

" **Then let this be a lesson to the humans. To never underestimate our might.**

" Red Angel said as he walked away.

"I pray this falls on Adams head then. Because i want no part of this." Tuckson whispered to low for anyone to here.

 **Out post Charlie, HFTB**

"shink!"

A white fang grunt shouted as a sword stabed him through the chest. The grunt looked up at the man that impaled him. Staring into his eyes as the grunt drew his final breath.

"Traitor." the grunt said as his body fell limp.

Removing his buster sword and changing it into its combat shot gun form. He put a finger to his ear.

"Raku this base is clear how's your end?" Iskandar asked over coms.

" _One sec._ *bam, Ka ching* _Gate house is clear. Moving in to asses the situation. Find the bastard that runs this place and let me know. I'll personally put a bullet in his head. Then we can all go home. And maybe eat a sandwich."_ Raku replied.

"The fact tgat you said that like you have no regards for life is concerning." Iskandar informed.

" _Trust me when youve been killing cowardice murderers for more the half your life. You never feel sorry for the bastards."_ Raku replied.

"Just stay safe will you. we dont know what this base is used for. And id prefer to find out what this is used for before we go guns blazing." Iskandar said as he grabbed some security cards to open up doors.

" _You to buddy. Vales Marines should be landing any moment. Once we all get inside and find out what the hell is going on. Then we can lite the bastards up."_ Raku said.

"Will do." Iskandar replied as he cut the coms.

Going through the rooms of the base that links up to the structure. He went from door to door taking out any White fang and knocking them out when he can. Sometimes he had to end one or two lives. After going up some stairs he was at the top level of the base on a over head of som stage. Whlie granted if was dark, walking across the platforms was easy. Looking to his left he heard hundreds of voices. And lots of Humans and Faunus on some floor infront of the stage. Stopping to get a closer look. He noticed Adams most trusted Body guard with his chainsaw sword on his back.

The lights came on brightly. Looking down he saw a line of women and teenage girls. In chains? He also noticed some men that look like they where suffering from malnutrition. Tapping his earwig he tried talking to Raku.

"Raku are you getting this?"

" _Yeah this looks like some sort of slave market or Human trafficking base. They even have Faunus in chains. Im heading to the detention levels. Find Yang. If I see her down there I'll open coms."_ "Got it. looks like someone is patching to our coms."

" _open them up then._ "

" _This is pelican dropship Kilo2Bravo call sign "FoeHammer" to Huntsman in the fortified base whats your status over?_ "

"This is huntsmen in training Iskandar Darkon. Where in and scouting out some human trafficking base. The base has sensors so be careful not to trip the alarms on approach."

" _Copy that Darkon inserting now._ "

Coms went off and he continued forward. He then came across a room with one way window. Looking inside. He found Yang in some chair. And he heard a warped voice talk to her. Its was odd the way the masked man talked. Yet he sounded familiar. But before he could open the door a White Fang Grunt tapped his shoulder. He was about to shoot him when he signed to stop.

"I dont want to fight!" the Grunt said.

"Really why is that!?" Iskandar asked keeping his weapon trained on him.

"Because whar these people are doing is beyond cruel at this outpost. And I want nothing to do with it anymore."

"Then turn yourself in to the police."

The Grunt only took out a flash drive and gave it to Iskandar.

"Believe me I want to make things right but not from behind a cell."

The Grunt quickly moved away before Iskandar could do anything to stop him. Looking in. Waiting for the right moment. And listened in on to the conversation as to why this White Fang Ltd took Yang.

 **Interragation Room, HFTB**

Yang woke up in a dark room in a chair with mechanical clamps keeping her from escaping. She then picked her head up amd narrowed her eyes at the masked man infront of her.

" **Comfortable** " Red Angel asked.

"Yeah. If yo let me punch your face then id be even more comfortable." Yang said woth her voice dripping with hate.

" **Im sorry but thats not going to happen. But what will happen is you will answer a question I pose.** " Red Angel replied.

"Oh and what makes you think im going to answer at all you racist pig?" Yang retorted

The man got up and grabbed her by the throat ad started applying pressure to it.

" **Your in no position to make demands.** " Red Angel said before letting go of her throat.

"Where exactly am I?"

" **Your in a sale lot. Only the merchandise is slaves for anyone for anything.** " Red Angel replied.

"You think your so smart. But know this my Family and friends are more or less going to hunt your ass till one of them shoves there barrel up it and blow your spinal cord out." Yang growled.

" **hum. Like that will happen. Tell me. Why would a Faunus like Darkon ever want to be a huntsmen? Hes been apart of the White fang for years before his ideals got him killed thinking humans can change. Yet I know that they never will change. We will still be lesser beings to them. So why even bother with helping them live when the Grimm come. And destroy everything** "

"Your as dumb as the dumb blond stereotype. People can change. Anyone . . . can change. The question is, will you have the heart and will to change?" Yang retorted.

" **Yet your comrades insult your Faunus counterparts. And no lifts a finger to stop it. Tell me. Is political bantering and admitting that at the least treating Faunus the way CRDL did to that Rabbit Faunus was bad. Without the need of taking sides of a political spectrum because its . . the right thing to do?** "

"Well maybe if you guys i don't know stop being terrorists and making lifes for faunus worse. Then maybe the racial divide would I dont know lessen. Because it's you and your insane fanatics that cause mass panic and want some powerful humans to lock up faunus because of the white fang. And besides Cardin and his lackys have already been taken care of. As in humaniliated, disgraced, mocked at every corner of the school." Yang replied

" **The White fang gave us a new family. Me and my friend where Cast aside after our village was destroyed by the grim. So as custom with you ignorant uncaring humans. We both worked hard just get a single scrap of food. Starving. But what set off my will of vengeance was when you humans thought it was a good idea. To mug my friends brother of his earnings.** **And you humans had the gaul to try and shoot the younger brother but Iskandar got in the way of the bullet.** "

This story sounded similar to what Iskandar told her of how he unlocked his semblance.

"How about instead of lumping every human with that racist idiot. Why dont you say "that human" rather then "you humans" because now your the racist and are now no better then the person that shot Iskandar." Yang retorted.

" **You and your stupid _Conservative_ ideals. Yet its the _Conservatives_ that have yet t prove that there not the racist bigots they are.**"

"Ah who said anything about _conservatives_? I only said that out of _"common sense"_." Yang retorted. "Sense when did politics ever come into this conversation?"

However before Red Angel could respond explosions shook the facility. He realized that they where under attack.

" **Exicute all the property not sold get the vips out. Leave no survivor to explain what has happened.** " Red Angel said

" _Sir we cant nake it to the detention levels someone is pinned us down we can't get to the prisoners to kill them!"_ **Fine. Leave them. The humans compassion for only there kind will only slow them down.** "

He then reached to his side and pulled out a pistol aiming it at Yangs head. She only glared at him. He was about to pull the trigger when Iskandar busted down the door. Kicking the glass window next to him. Red Angel escaped to the hanger watching VIPs leave without there merchandise.

" **We will meet again Iskandar Darkon. And I'll enjoy ripping that humans heart out for corrupting you.** " he said as his bull head left.

"Yang!" Iskandar said as he looked at Yangs bound form.

She was glad that he came. After getting her out of binds Iskandar gave her back her "Ember Cilica".

"Ready for some ass kicking?" Iskandar asked.

Yang slamed her fists together causing her hair to glow ablaze.

"Hell yeah." she replied.

 **Dungeon, HFTB, Fire team Shaxx**

Gun fire rang in the halls. Dead or wounded White Fang grunts littered the floor. ODSTs with there SMGs stocked the halls of the make shift detention facility. The UNSC doesn't take kindly to terrorists. Especially when it involves the weak.

" _Fire team Shaxx do you copy?_ " the radio cracked to life.

A man who was rather tall. And wore a very large set of ODST armor pointed his SMG at a WF grunt that was about to shot him in the face with a pistol and pulled the trigger. The grunt fell to the ground dead.

" _This is Saladin Forge, Fire team Shaxxs Squad leader. We cleared the very bottom prison floor. Valen Marines hows the second floor looking?" Saladin asked._

 _"This is Romeo from fire team Castle of The Valen Marines. Second floor is clear for the moment." Romeo replied._

 _"This is Sierra 091. First amd last detention block is clear. Tell the "BEAUTY FOR ASHES" to send in the Calvary." Raku said._

 _"Fire team Shaxx to "Beauty for Ashes" you are clear to drop reinforcements" Saladin said._

 _"This is "the Beauty for Ashes" we read you boys load and clear. Get those civilians to the evac point pelicans have already been dispatched for evac efforts. Give em hell Marines." The coms officer said._

"Horah!" the coms said finally before they went off.

Saladin walked around the corner to make sure there exit was clear.

"Get those civilians out of the cells." he said to a ODST behind him.

"Yes sir!" he replied as he got to strapping explosives. "Stand back" *boom*

The ODSTs went into cell one and what they saw was unacceptable. A WF grunt was currently having his way woth one of the prisoners straped to the walls by chains. Nothing that two shoots to head and three to the chest wont help out a little. After moving the body away and giving the frighten girl her clothes back. They patched up a some hurt women and les the out of the cell. Clearing the rest of the cells. All the fire teams got whatever stranded civilian out of crossfire of the escaping Whote Fang and there "clients".

After Pelicans and friendly bullheads arived to drop of reinforcements and take the civilians for proper medical treatment. They set to clearing the base more. Raku, Yang, and Iskandar where seen trying to disable some bullheads by firing at the engines. Several bullheads where on fire or there engines where beyond repair. They Shot down the last escaping bullhead with the Spartan lazer but the remaining White Fang where still shooting at them. Several times the Valen Marines, ODSTs, and huntsmen in training told the WF grunts to stand down and cooperate. But because of there arrogance. They where all executed because they still fired back at them telling them to die.

It was a mess. After everything was secure or was thought to be secure. Turns out that there was a few more lower levels to clear out. Once all the prisoners from the facility where free they gathered them to the stange that was originally ment to sell them to now see that theres medical staff on stand by to make sure that there good for transport to Vale.

"Saladin. Its been a while." Raku said to the War vet ODST.

"Like wise to you to Captain. You know Delta squad missed you." Saladin replied.

"Oh please scorch will have them back to making one liners and stuff." Raku said causing the old ODST to laugh.

"Oh dont get me started on what happened to them after you left. Scorch tried to get the Captain to let him sit in his seat."

"Well what can say. Its been a hell of a night." Raku replied dusting off some fabric from his armor.

Raku, Iskandar, and Yang where escorted off the Island to avoid the press. It was the least Saladin could do to help out the tramatized Yang after her adrenaline wore off and realized what type of facility they where in. The press if they had arrived much sooner would have had to much of a force for Yang to want to talk to anyone. After arriving in patch the trio went back to the house. Not a word left anyone's lips. Tai and Ruby where glad they where alright.

But Raku was far from alright. Because of him wanting to be alone tonight. It put Yang in danger. Which would have lead to Ruby being in danger if Yang said anything about Ruby. Because of that. He didn't talk to anyone about the incident. Yet in the next morning. The news broke out about the Trafficking ring that Xion located. Even though the press basically said the truth. They said one lie.

VNN: "this is Bull Shut of VNN. Last night a raid on a White Fang base just off the shore of Vale and Patch. Eye witnesses and victims in the raid said that Huntsman in training found the base when one of there friends was taken. First responders where the UNSC ODST Fireteam Shaxx and the Valen Marines. Reports say tgat the Huntsman in training called in about the base and while the deployed fireteams the two huntsmen in training went in and helped the victims of what appears ti be a Human trafficking ring. While its unclear of who was presented at the ring but thanks to the actions of the combined efforts. The first responders quickly evacuated the civilians that where trapped in a prison block that had many cells. However we have confirmed reports that the Huntsman in training simply knowns as Sierra 091. Was present and fought with the raid. All ask Spartan 091. Is all the blood shed necessary? Are you going to apologize for killing people's children for being a part of a peaceful organization trying for Faunus rights? And I also ask. Wheres your humanity? Is it still there after all that youve done? this is Bull shut of VNN signing off.

Who ever is telling these news outlets to have people question his sanity. Is trying really damn hard to make the people of Remnant fear him.

For being a Machine


	8. Ch8 What do you fight for?

**Chapter 7** **Offers** **No. This is Why We Fight.**

"Has anyone seen Raku these past few weeks?" Jaune asked.

"No not sense New Years." Yang replied.

"I miss the stud already. Such a fine ass to." Naomi Siren said.

Everyone glared at her for her choice of words.

"Do you not have a filter for that perverse mouth of yours?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah you set quite a bad example for the children." Leonidas said his input.

"What but Ruby isn't here." Naomi replied.

"Oh right go nuts then. Just don't flirt with us." Francesca said eating her food.

"You guys are so not fun or open minded." Naomi pouted cutely.

"Oh where open minded Naomi. We just prefer to be straight. Also can you cut down the sex jokes. They tend to get people really uncomfortable and more often then not annoying." Iskandar said as he ate his meat lovers pizza.

"But my jokes are funny!"

"No there not. There more annoying like Yang's horrible puns." Weiss interjected.

"Hay my puns are funny!" Yang yelled.

"No there not there only convenient." Francesca replied.

"Which reminds me why do you sneak into RWBYs dorm from time to time?" Phyrra asked.

"Ah no reason." Naomi said nervously.

Iskandar had her scroll on him amd was looking through her photos.

"Wow. . . . these are real odd Naomi. Whats with all these pictures? And heres a list of . . . . oh." Iskandar eyes widen with suprise.

"Hay!" Naomi said trying to grab her scroll back.

"Huh theres pictures of all of us except for Ruby and Nora." Iskandar said as he tossed her back her scroll.

"What who wouldn't like to be the girlfriend to that hunk of man meat!" Naomi replied.

She even tried nailing her point home by showing a picture of Raku in the gym. Everyone looking at where ether jealous or blushing. As for the picture it was Raku on the bench press with the wight on maximum with no shirt on, and had running shoes and shorts showing off his muscular toned body. What they also noticed was battle and surgery scares all over his body. All the girls even Nora was blushing.

"Oh thank Monty it's only that type." Weiss said

"Yeah i see the point." Francesca replied.

"See. Besides who wouldn't want to be his? I mean yeah his job before he came to Becon sucked ass but I mean. Hes the perfect Knight in shining armor that any girl would be lucky to have him. I would definitely want to be his if Ruby didn't have the hots for him." She said putting away her scroll.

"What my sister doesn't have the hots for him. He barely even talks to us much less her." Yang said.

"I dont know have you ever tried talking to him without asking anything about his personal life?" Naomi asked.

"Ah. . . no." Yang replied.

"Then try to have a normal conversation with him. He'll me and him have had chats that where never about our personal lifes and they lasted for hours." Naomi said.

"Wait you've talked to him for hours!? We could barely have a conversation for five minutes!" Weiss ranted.

"Well A cup, you, and Yang tend to punch at him for his personal life and weapons for Atlas to reverse engineer. Not once had he ever told me that he had a normal conversation without the need of telling anything to personal." Naomi said.

"I hesitate to asked but what do you two talk about?" Weiss asked.

"Oh a lot of stuff. Religion, videogames, movies, politics, books, weapons, ect. Hell even about sex." Naomi replied smiling.

"Was it before or after he banged you?" Francesca asked.

"What no we haven't done anything like that. Well i tried to get in his pants but he didn't let me. Said something about his heart belongs to another. But then again he didn't want to betray the mother of his child. Cute little thing from the physical photos he kept in that helmet of his." Naomi said.

It was no suprise that she flirts with everyone except for Ruby, Nora, and Phyrra. But for Raku to turn her down. That was well it wasn't really expected he never seemed interested in that type of stuff.

"And besides I think hes starting to have the hots for Ruby to. If only they would tell each other they would make a great couple. Well I'll have fun with the short jokes because hes taller then her." Naomi said.

"Yeah please refrain from the short jokes Ruby can get. _Bullestic_ of you know what iI mean." Yang said shivering with fear.

"Wait, you are afraid of your sister?" Naomi asked.

"Last time someone called her short met the front end of her syth. The gun part that is." Yang said.

"Hum I wonder if Raku would like a"

"Finish that sentence and you'll end up in three pieces." Yang said with red burning eyes.

"Oh guys. Rakus birthday is coming up on the 23rd next month. Anyone planning on celebrating it with him?" Naomi reminded them as they walked to Ooblicks class.

"Again how do you have this information?" Yang asked.

"Ah I told you before I was being a true friend to Raku then caring about knowing his past." Naomi retorted.

"So in February in 23 days his birthday is coming up. Any ideas on how to celebrate it?" Yang asked.

"I was just planning on going drinking with him. He tends to do that a lot and whenever its a holiday he drinks excessively. Not that he can ever get drunk but still."

Everyone was staring at her.

"What just because I go drinking with him doesn't mean I get him drunk to get laid." Naomi said giving everyone a sigh of relief.

"You know I never took Raku for a drinking man." Iskandar questioned.

"He usually never is. It wasn't until recently that I've seen him enter a pub or a bar. Hes more of a closet drinker. He doesn't want anyone to know because they'd be worried about him." Naomi replied.

"The fact that hes more open to you makes me think he likes you more then Ruby." Yang said as they took there seats.

"If only that where true. I have to say hes a really great guy when you dont constantly try to get him to tell you about his past." Naomi replied.

Soon Ruby came in and took her seat by Weiss.

"Hay Ruby did you know that Rakus birthday is coming up?" Weiss asked.

"Oh right on the twenty third next month yeah I knew why?" Ruby asked.

"Wait how did" But Weiss was cut off with Ruby giving a dead pan look.

"I know? Because I, Like Naomi, dont try to pry into his past. Also I'm more nicer to him when I ask questions about what to talk about. You guys just tend to. . . "

 ** _Flash back_**

Raku was getting his weapons and assult pack from his locker.

"Tell me why do you sings very deep songs is it about past lovers!?" Yang said pointing a finger at him.

He turns around and stares her down before throwing her out the window next to the cliff.

"Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy!" Yang yelled as she fell to the Grim infested forests below. With no way to break her fall except the trees branches.

 ** _"and then there was that one time Weiss. . ." Ruby remembered._**

Raku was in the middle of a simulation when he was using a using his Hand to hand combat to kill a pack of Beowolfs.

"Hay give your schematics for that armor for Atlas to reverse engineer!" Weiss said in a similar manner to Yang the previous hour before.

Raku then looked back only for the Beowolf to punch him in the back forcing him to Weiss causing her to break through the window on the fifth floor of the school.

 **Flash back end**

"Which reminds me i need to tell Ozbin about the easily breakable windows you and Yang keep falling out of." Ruby stated.

Everyone was ether laughing or snickering as Weiss and Yang glared at everyone else.

"Alright class time to settle down." Doc.Ooblick said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Today we will be going over some. Recent information from our Allys the UNSC. But first. Team RWBY." Catching Ruby and everyone's attention.

"I regret to inform you that your Extra team member Raku is currently on a mission that is up most important that its considered important." Ooblick said in his fast pace of diolog. "So it is best that you focus on your current studys and dont ask the mission its classified. Now for the rest of you who can tell me when the UNSC had first contact with us historically speaking?"

"Wait the UNSC was here?" Francesca askes.

"Why silly girl look out to the window on your left!" Ooblick stated.

Francesca did so and was shocked.

"Wait sense when has that ship been there!?" She asked before the window broke and she fell from the third story.

"Ugh. Remind me to tell Headmaster Ozbin about the easily breakable windows." Ooblick sighed.

"Now then moving on!"

 **Ozbins office, One Week after** **new years**

Raku sat in the Chair infront of Ozbins desk. He had been waiting for a few minutes until Ozbin came in.

"So Raku, I saw what was on the news about a mouth ago." Ozbin started.

"What is it about sir? The Rumors about me? Or the White Fang Base?" Raku asked.

"The base in particular. I was wondering if you could shed some light of the subject?"

"Yang was going to see if I was alright following the path to her step mothers grave which I was at during the time when she was captured. Then my helmet picked up odd radio frequencies. Turns out there was a ship in hiding underneath all the trees i was looking at. So jumping onto it. It led me to the base. Iskandar smelled jet dust fuel and followed as well. I informed the "UNSC Beauty for Ashes" and they sent a squad of ODSTs. As they as well has informed the Valen Marines." Raku replied.

"Hum. It seems that both the Valen Marines and ODSTs failed to mention both of you and Mrs.Xiolong." Ozbin said holding mission reports from the ODST CO (CO=Commanding Officer) and the Platoon leader of the Valen Marines.

"I asked them to keep me out of it for. . . personal reasons." Raku replied.

"Hum. I see. Though the media has somehow found out that you where there." Ozbin said.

"My guess is that probably a White Fang Grunt video tapped it and put on social media before he escaped and probably put some lie up on it." Raku replied.

"Hum. Im also quite curious about how you managed to kill all those terrorists. There aura was at 100%." Ozbin said looking at Video files of The white fang dropping like rocks at Raku firing at them.

"Maybe the ammunition I use is more for armor then simply auras." Raku replied.

"Raku. Its a serious crime to kill another person. More so that there faunus and your being a huntsmen in training." Ozbin said sternly.

Raku Narrows his eyes at the old head master. Eyes calculating on what to say next.

"So? Terrorist attacks killing hundreds of innocent people are ok. But killing a few faunus Terrorist is bad? And you wonder why Children like Ruby are allowed to Becon." Raku replied.

"Raku. Life is precious here. And it hurts when things like that bombing and this latest incident happens. But why is the there the need for killing? It only causes more divides then it bridges." Ozbin said.

"You think where in a time of peace? Quite frankly its the opposite Ozbin. Terrorist attacks go on and yet nothing is being done to stop them." Raku replied.

"We are continuing to make strides to stop the violence between humanity and the white fang."

"You mean the Faunus who are law abiding citizens? Terrorist are terrorist. They dont care what you do. They will never stop being that till they get what they want. My birth country had that happen the hard way till a more compatent president stepped into office and with more compatent counsel unleashed our might on terrorists to wipe them out."

"But is it necessary for that amount of loss of life?"

"Ozbin. Its clear that you have your way of doing things and we have ours. Unless you can kill the ideology. Or in this case stop the need for Faunus rights. Which you will never do which I agree the Faunus are excluded from may rights. But they way the White Fang is now. It must be eliminated. Every person that doesn't surrender must be made an example of and executed in public."

Ozbin was shocked at this. He always knew that the boy had killed before. But to openly say that people like in the white fang should be executed in public. It was uncalled for.

"But the loss of life will but drastic! And what of the parents of the people that joined? What of there children if some of them had some?"

"Ozbin. . . I dont like killing people. Dispite what i say. I never take sport in killing. But I will do what is necessary to protect Humanity and the Faunus. Open your eyes old man. Negotiating with the White Fang has all but killed more people then my actions at that base. These Faunus kill millions each year that there allowed to roam Remnant. How can you stomach this? I cant. Thats why unless a white fang operative surrenders peaceful I and the UNSC will agree. Will not be taking prisoners. Because We learned the lessons of the past the hard way. Never negotiate with terrorists. They will stab you in the back whenever and however they can. How many red lines they crossed and many innocent people dead do I need to get you to see that these people are a severe threat to your planet more so then the Grim."

Ozbins mind went into overdrive. While Rumors about these types of bases aren't unheard of. Some successful raids on such bases by Qrow weren't unheard of ether. And with his knowledge he can help with "other things" especially the Forerunner related sites that no one not even Ironwood knows of. If it can be a change of pace then it might help the boy cope more with the blood he has shed over the years.

"*sigh* Raku please the amount of blood on your hands and the burdens you carry are wighting you down. Please socialize more with everyone else other then Mrs.Siren and Mrs.Rose. You need company." Ozbin spoke up.

"Sir. With all do respect. Im made for war. And breed for combat. That what we Spartans are made for." Raku said.

"*sigh* There's no changing your mind is there."

"No."

"Very well then. Meet Qrow at this inn. He will and hears the mission statement." Ozbin replied as he handed him several papers.

"So the monitor went missing?"

"More like coms where cut or hijacked."

"Then get me down there."

 **Prancing Pony Inn, Vales Boarders**

Raku sat in the corner of the inn. People who looked like they belong to a prison where drinking. Others look like hunters who where hired for very morally questionable jobs. Then his contact came in the door. He had a grey like suit top, with dark grey dress pants. He also had black shoes and a dark grey cape. Red was on the inside but the cape was torn at the bottom meaning its been in use for a long time. He had a odd collapsed broad sword on his back with a barrel that looked rather large for its caliber. His suits sleeves came about to half of his arms with pirate like cuffs.

Raku knew it was Qrow but he seemed more interested in in the Inn keeper then actually meeting him for the assignment. But thats when a Blade came near his neck.

"Raven." Raku said without looking at the masked women holding the sword to his neck.

"Spartan." Raven replied.

Putting away her sword she sat at his table. Pointing to the bottle of whiskey Raku nodded and she poured her self a glass of it.

"So tell me why is a warrior like you working for Ozbin?" She asked.

"Classified."

"Of course it is. But tell me. Why even help Ozbin. Hes nothing but manipulating you." Raven replied with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why else would he chose you for this mission? Your Strong Spartan. Your ability to adapt to any situation. Your Tatical prowess. Your weapons, Armor. After seeing you battle Grim and bandits along the way. I have a proposal." Raven said with her Grin getting wider.

"And what might that be?" he replied

"Why to join the tribe. And to being one of my Ltds."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why? Your strong. Someone who no doubt survived. Besides why work woth someone like Ozbin? He cares to much about the weak."

This only led Raku to believe that those in minor roles of a army where weak in her eyes. But not his.

"Besides the weak die. The Strong live. Thiae are the rules." Raven said.

"I saw. The people of Takanuma saw to."

When He came across the town. He was shocked about it. But after seeing a Raven crest. He knew that it was Raven and her gang of thugs that went through the town slaughtering people. Women amd children included.

"Please what does it matter?" Raven shrugged as if she didn't care.

"You think this is some game you love to play? Who are you to play god and decides who lives and dies? You and your gang of thugs are Murders and thieves. How can you kill innocent people?"

"Like I said before. The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven replied.

"Its the rules for Cowards. Murders. And thieves. Just like you." Raku stated.

"We could gove you a family. We know what is said about you. The Last stand at Saint Maries, The New Epsilon War. Yet you foght for people who hate You. Why fight for a cause that will only lead you ti more suffering from those that know you and hate you? We can give you purpose. A new will to foght for something greater then the weak kingdoms and there huntsmen and military."

"Whats to say that I tell Yang how much of a weakling you think if her. When she is "strong". So much in fact that she popped a lucky shot and destroyed and banged up my Armor?"

"And yet she is weak to controling her emotions."

"Is that it? You want her to be a Machine in your little gang? Ive played the machine long enough with ONI to know the truth about people of your type. Murders always gets there past caught up with them."

Raven seemed very agitated about ho he said they where cowardice. And angry that hed ever conpare then to ONI.

"Hes right sis." Qrow said as he came up and sipped his flask."Not everyone sees the world like you do and thoae that do are always considered fools and cowards. What is a life fighting for your own skin when theres more purpose then fighting for your family and friends to protect them from the evils in the world so they wont have to."

"Well my "offer" still stands Raku." Raven said in a calm tone to mask her hatred for thers disrespect of her "family".

Then with a huff, she opened a portal and left.

"She has a messed up perception of the word "family"." Raku said.

"Shes Complacated." Qrow said.

 **Unknown location, Anima, Remnant**

Raku started typing in a console that was utter alien to Qrow. But knew enough to open the door to the hidden facility.

"So any idea what this is because I only know is how to get in once." Qrow asked.

"The people who built this facility are called Forerunners. An ancient race of alien beings that wiped out all life to stop a alien infection and started over." Raku replied as if it was second nature to the question.

"You seem to have a distinct hatred when you said Alien infection. Any Reason why?"

Raku Froze from the comment.

"Its a long story and a memory I tend to repress." He replied.

Knowing well himself that he doesn't like to talk about things in his life he stopped asking questions. After a few more buttons the door opened and the two stepped inside. The door closed behind them and locked up then with more doors.

"Thats not normal." Qrow pipped up. "The extra security doors only do that to stop thieves from coming in or Getting out."

Raku thought of possibilities. Had someone else tried getting in the facility and successfully did but is now trying to be contained. Or is something else doing this. Taking his Rifle off his back and scanning the area.

"Something else isn't right those robots are always flying everywhere." Qrow said as he pulled out his sword.

Then a Monitor with a Blue eye cane to them.

"Ah Reclaimer there is much to do. The Infection has escaped from its holding area and is now trying to access the main server. We must sterilize this infestation if we are to save the planet!" It said in a panicked voice.

"No, no this isn't right what the hell is happening!?" Raku asked.

"Come we must work quickly to contain the flood! If it escapes the facility then the planet then the galaxy will be at risk!" The monitor said.

Then electrical like rings appears around Qrow and Raku teleporting them. But instead of another plain room. They where infront of large mass of a sickly green and Tan flesh. Tentacles amd a tube like object came into veiw.

 **"Child of my enemy why have you come?"** a massive head with a large mouth.

The door behind them was open but Qrow was stull frozen in place at the sight of this thing before them.

"What the hell are you!?" Qrow said.

 **"I? I am the destroyer of worlds, Consumer of all life and flesh, I am the monster you wrought upon yourselves. I am the monument to all your Sins."** the creature said.

"Gravemind!" Raku said with fear in his voice.

Qrow was even more afraid because as far as he knew. He and Raku had seen the wrose of what Remnant and the real world threw at them. But this? This was what would make him drink a entire bar dry.

 **"Do not be afraid for I am peace. I am salvation."** it said to them to qwell there fear.

However they it had done the opposite.

"Qrow get out if here now!" Raku told the veteran huntsmen.

"What but what about you." Qrow questioned.

"I can hold my own but you are easy to be infected. You have no energy shields or armor your skin is exposed if any of these things so much as scratch you your a goner. Id much rather have Yang and Ruby have a uncle come back then a someone with no real future!" Raku replied keeping his weapon primed on the creature.

 **"Do I take life or give it? Who is your friend and who is the foe?"** it questioned.

"Just go!" Raku said as he opened fire with hardlight bullets causing whatever they hit to burn away in orange ash.

 **"Gahhhhhhhh! There is still time to stop the key from turning. For I the Gravemind has returned!"** it roars in pain and anger at Rakus actions.

Raku keeps firing at it as Qrow did what ne had never done in a long time. He ran. He ran and Ran. Heavy footsteps sped up to him. He looked behind to see Raky runrunning up to him. But something else was coming for them as well. Bipedal being of the same sickly green came out of the door and small infection forms came to. Raku would fire his rifle in a few bursts to slow them down causing them to trip every now and then. Luckily golden rings formed around them amd they teleported into another room. And the monitor was there as well.

"Reclaimer Im so sorry. The Flood had gain controls of the teleportation grid. I have gained control again but Im not sure how long that will last." the monitor said in panic.

"Well thanks a lot light bulb." Qrow quipped at it.

"You are most certainly welcome Drucker." the monitor said. "Allow me to introduce myself I am 234- Eternal Sight."

"Well if you have Eternal Sight then how the hell did that monster escape?" Qrow ranted.

"It is unknown drunker. But What i do know is that a person helped the flood escape. and that person left aura resido on the console. It has the very same signature of the fall maiden Amber but that is impossible because she does not know about this facility and also that she is in cryo." it responded.

Raku put his back against the wall and slid down. His rifle dropped and hung his head. Out of all the things he feared. It was losing those few left close to him. And the Flood. But the Flood, it was to gruesome to even want to tell of those experiences. He'll he managed to repress his first encounter with the flood and completely forget about them. In hopes that he'd never got to face that horrible infection. But no. Life had to throw him another shit sandwich with a special sause called misery dressing.

When he said that he heard voices when he first encountered the flood. No one but Vets from the great war believed him. Because the Vets knew what the Flood was capable of. They to heard voices. They two saw there friends and family get infected. All of them being mutated by the alien infection. It was because of this telepathic ability that the news outlets to label him insane. And sadly the people he fights for believed it. The people from everywhere hated him. The flood made things only worse then his depressing lack of love or any appropriation from anyone. The only bonds he thinks about now. Is his daughter.

He would continue to fight anything so long as his only daughter was safe. His friends or whats left of them he also fights for to. But they can take care of themselves. But this.

"Why is this happening now?" he said to no one.

No doubt he will make this as secret as possible. Because if he is used as a scapegoat for the future deaths of this planet then what was the point of living if all he ever was was a serial number, a suit of armor, and a gun. No he wasn't a machine. Not just some random person to be feared simply because the media make him out to be a monster for doing his job.

"Reclaimer if you are done with your self battles. I must inform you that we must clear up this infestation. Otherwise the planet will not survive." Eternal Sight said.

Raku took a minute to think. Then he picked up his rifle and got up. Taking a magazine from his ammo pouch. He took out the spent magazine from his rifle and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Lets get moving"

 **RWBY dorms, Becon, Vale, two weeks after Flood incident at Forerunner facility bravo**

Ruby looked at the empty bed of there fifth teammate. Slightly worried that he might not be alright.

"Come on Ruby it's almost time fo lights out how come your not in bed yet?" Yang asked.

"Well its been like what? Three weeks sense we last had contact with Raku? He hasn't even answered our calls." Ruby replied.

"Ruby hes a big boy and not to mention a highly trained solider and capable assassin he'll be fine for whatever Ozbin throws at him." Weiss said from her spot at the desk and homework.

"*sigh* I guess your Right." Ruby replied.

Yang decide to get out of the depressing mood.

"Hay Ruby what do you plan on doing for Rakus birthday?"

"Oh almost forgot. Me and Naomi came up with plan to lighten his mood. We where hoping for you guys to join in." Ruby said.

"What specifically?" Blake asked.

"Oh well ah I was thinking of us singing for him. It was Naomi's idea really. And I think it's a great idea. I see him sometimes sing himself to sleep and even in his sleep hes humming a tune." Ruby replied.

"Well the saying goes Music can tame the savage beast." Blake stated.

"Hum. That does explain a bit about my brother. But not really much semse hes to much like father." Weiss said as she thought of when she was younger.

Weiss never talked about her little brother much. Mostly because hes basically a clone of her father. But hes alao basically a robot of her father's will. Every time she saw him. She saw a younger version of her father.

"Hello?! earth to Weiss! You in there?" Yang said knocking on her forehead.

"Oh sorry. just something from home." Weiss replied.

"Well anyways do you want to help us Weiss? You sing pretty good you can be the harmonic third vocal?" Ruby asked.

"Sure I'll join. Just please make Naomi stop mentioning my size?" Weiss said embarrassingly.

"Sure whatever the heck that means." Ruby replied.

Grabbing her scroll she texted Naomi about her team being in on there suprise party for Raku. Now is the question of when hes getting back. How close is his birthday. And most importantly to pull this off. Practicing there parts, and agreeing to a song. Then Her scroll beeped. Looking at it she was most pleased by it.

 ** _"Thats Great! I got Iskandar and the gang to join in to but they will mostly be labor for the party but they do want to bw there for him. So did you guys pick a song? Because if not I went through the list you gave me and I found one band that be really great!"_**

Ruby was excited that all her friends decided to help. Dispite Naomi's flirty display of affection which is similar to Yang's if amplified by 10. But she has a good heart. Although she gets quite confused as to why she flirts with Yang and Iskandar. But putting that aside everything is going to plan so far. Though what frightened everyone the most was when they all looked behind Ruby amd saw a figure standing behind her.

It was sure enough Raku but his hear waa still on him. Walking past Ruby he just collapsed onto his bed. They heard muffled snores as if he was awake for days. Fighting hoards of Grim just to get back to the school. The girls finally got there act together and wemt to him.

"Ah Hay Solider boy you there?" Yang asked. Only to get snores in reply. "Well hes tired as a door."

They all decided to leave him be. And go to sleep themselves.

 **Becon Academy, Vale, February** **1, 2578**

Raku had a lot wighting down on him. For the first time in a while. Hes PTSD flared up when he was fighting against Jaune. Believing him to be a Flood combat form. He didn't mean to. But sometimes his memories cloud his mind. Putting away some gear in his locker and closing the door. He saw a girl with light brown skin, blue eyes, and black hair with golden tiara with a pink diamond on it.

She wears a golden silk armless top that shows her mid-riff that has a window to show her cleavage. To go along with that the lower body she has a combat dress under neath her top that goes down to her knees and splits down the sides. Probably for mobility. The week Raku came back this women has tried many times to seduce him. One time he even found her naked in his bed with him when he was sleeping off his tired ness from the weeks prior to that Flood outbreak in the facility.

The others in Team RWBY and Naomi wondered how the hell did she even get in there dorm room in the first place. But then passed it off that they did. . . That while everyone else was asleep. Thankfully Iskandar went to there dorm with Naomi and kicked the girl out. Sense then shes been constantly trying to flirt with him and spreading rumora that the two are together. Which really upset Ruby and Naomi, and ruby came close to manslaughtering the women.

"What the hell do you want Cleopatra?" Raku asked making sure his locker was secure.

"Oh come now babe. Dont be like that. Well now ypu remembered my name." Cleopatra said with a wink.

"Cleo! Get away from him! Cant you tell hes been through enough!?" Naomi shouted at the girl flirting with Raku.

"*scoffs* Leave us be you slut! Cant you tell that his wife is talking to him?" Cleo responded with a antagonizing smerk.

"Leave! now!" Raku said in a very dangerous tone.

"*sigh* Alright babe I'll play along with this game of yours. But know that i had a fun time last night." Cleopatra Phareigh said leaving and swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

Naomi glared at the teenage girl that tried flirting with Raku one last time before turning to him.

"Sorry she can be . . . annoying." Naomi said with venom.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Raku asked.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked.

"Cleopatra Phareigh, 17, leader of some team, Daughter of a former huntress assassin and real-estate tycoon who is very shady in that business. Her parents names are Azula and Ozi Phareigh. Both are very minipulative in nature hence why she is a minipulater herself." Raku answered.

"Lets just leave it at that. I really dont feel like talking about it." Naomi replied.

"You know. If you want to talk just ask. You know." Raku said.

"I'll tell you when Im ready. Its already bad enough that shes been saying crap thats not true." Naomi replied.

"Trust me Naomi. I've been through enough to know that. Its nothing new to me. Ive lived with that bs even before I landed here."

"Ill tell you when im ready. I just need some time. I honestly didn't think that id have to see that whores face again." Naomi replied.

"Oh so hilarious coming from a gurl that wants to fuck her friends like a dog in heat." Cleopatra said with sarcasm leaning against a locker.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Naomi said giving off a massive killer intent.

"I was just making sure you weren't corrupting the mind of a war tired man woth ypur perverse mind." Cleopatra said while swaying her hips in a seductive manner walking to them. "Besides i always get what I want. Be it money, fame, *she then quickly kissed Raku on the lips and took a few stepa back* . . . men."

Raku looked at her with even more disgust wiping his mouth as if he had theothrown up his lunch.

"My bed is always warm for you love." She said lastly before truly leaving the locker room.

"I dont know about ypu but she sounds a lot like Azula from Avatar the last air bender." Xion said on the private helmet coms.

"Yeah even her parents are similar. She seemed like shes up to something." Raku replied to his AI.

"Want me to keep a eye on her?" Xion asked.

"Yeah I dont want a repeat of last week."

"Raku please. Just be careful around her." Naomi said to him catching him off guard. "She caused a lot of pain for me when I was in signal academy. And whatever you do, dont look into her eyes. She can pit you in a trance to make you do whatever she wants. Its one of the reasons why she never got into trouble."

Raku looked at her and nodded. Seeing Naomi in a not so cheerful mood was as uncommon as Ruby not leaving any cookies she could leave unscathed in her presence.

"Want to geab some tea at Valebucks?" he asked.

"Coffee." Naomi replied with a smile.

 **Vale Bucks, Vale 1500 hours** S

itting and waiting for there drinks. Naomi looked around without moving her head. Her eyes darted from one angle to another. All having one thing in common. Hateful glares at Raku. It felt unpleasant to her but Raku didn't seemed phased by it.

"So have you already noticed by now how everyone is staring at us?" Naomi asked.

"Not at us. But me." he replied turning his head.

This caused everyone else to go back to looking or talking about whatever it was they where.

"Ever sense the UNSC came here. Things have been odd for you haven't they?"

"No doubt. If they only plan on just simply little stuff like recon then they wouldn't be trying to negotiate with your councils. No doubt there trying to plot my demise after killing those terrorists to get Yang back."

Naomi turned her head to see that some where still glaring at him.

"How come they do that? Even when you where with the UNSC? Aren't you like a War Hero?"

Rakus hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Please. Dont ever call me that. Ots those that NEVER came home who are the real War Heros."

Still unconvinced she took a sip of her coffee that a waitress dropped off.

"To be honest. My reputation for being the only one in a fireteam to ever come home has rather left some. . . Serious scars for some families. Some even being sons or daughters of news and media reporters. So you can only imagine what they would say in there rage when I had to tell them that there child died in battle with a part of me."

"I understand Raku. But still you dont need to be alone anymore. You have us now. Friends that care about you. Just open up a little more."

Raku sat in silence then the waiter came by with two shots of Mistralian Whiskey.

"I diddidn't pay for that." Raku said looking at the glasses.

"There special whiskey expresso ordered by the women upstairs. Said that you both wouldn't mind bottom shelf. But I went ahead and gave you both top. Lucky you handsome." The waiter left as Naomi glared at the women leaving.

"How about we meet this person then. I have a distinct feeling shes still here." Raku said.

Naomi nodded and they both got up woth there glasses and wemt upstairs to the second level. It was empty all but three people. Two of them wore whitefang masks with batons at there hips with hoods covering there heads. Both beside a women at her left and right. She had dark skin and black hair. Her cat ears where also on display. Raku walked forward and sat at her table across from her.

Upon closer inspection they notice a tiger like pattern on her arms when some skin was exposed from her dress.

"Naomi leave us. Dont tell anyone where I've gone to."

Naomi was about to speak up but was silenced when Raku gave her a look that said "Just go it might get ugly". She glared at the Faunus women before leaving back to Becon.

"So your the one who bought us the drinks?" he stated More then asked downing the shot.

"Why wouldn't I? After all you are treated like a oucast by your own people and Remnants. Humans tend to be more . . arrogant then understanding." The women replied sipping her drink not opening her eyes.

"So is Adam the one under your command or are you just a puppet leading another puppet?"

The womens guards placed there hands on there batons but didn't draw them. There thumbs on a button.

"And there in lies a problem. Isn't he? Leave us." the women said.

Her guards both backed away and left.

"Im not sure you know but the whitefang has been rather . . . Violent these days."

"Really I was under the impression that Adam wanted to start a bone fire but instead of firewood he'd use human bodys. Or have you forgotten what he did to those two UNSC Marines while just simply trying out the food. At a restaurant that just so happened to be owned by one of your people. I gotta say You are giving me all the more reason to stabe you here and now and say he betrayed you and took over the Whitefang."

She put down her tea cup and opened her eyes.

"Yet you are still here. Spartan."

"Not really impressed with your grunts. I literally killed a entire platoons worth of Faunus. Half of them where my age. Tell me does Adam pride himself that he uses brainwashed children to take suicide vests and blow up a civil rights rally that had Faunu that wanted peace between there them and the humans? Because i find that deplorable and down right disgusting. The fact that you agree with this makes me want to put a bullet in his head. And YOURS."

Cienna know she was treading on dangerous ground. Especially with what she heard about this Spartan.

"Which is why I want to prevent a war between us and humanity. I may want to use violence to make them fear and respect us. But this? I dont really like how Adam is does. Which is why im here."

"The minute you took the Whitefang on the terrorist route you know theres no turning back on the organization to become peaceful again. Far to many follow Adams orders and will double cross anyone that even strays from his path of killing humanity."

"And I understand. But please give me the chance to persuade the whitefang to peaceful means again. Please tell the UNSC to hold off the purge till i know who is really wants equality and those that want to enslave mankind."

"Then tell them stop what there doing and if they turn on you. Then theres nothing I can do. I want peace on Remnant and what you people do to eachother is horrific. This is why I fight! Its because of assholes like you and Adam why I force myself to kill. Even people my own age and younger because they believe in a cause that means to enslavement of others especially those who dont agree to there cause."

Sienna sighs as she pulls out a scroll and places it in the table.

"This has exactly what you want to know of Adam who his followers are where his followers hid outs are. Will this be enough to help stop all that i have set in motion?"

Taking the scroll Raku looked at her.

"When the UNSC make a promise they keep it. Especially the one that says "They never make deals with terrorists."

He gets up and leaves with the scroll. Little did she know that a dark presence was behind her but left as well leaving her alone. She starts to wonder if she made the right choice.

The dark presence stopped at the door to the elevator looking back. The figure pitted the young women. It wasn't the first time he had seen some sort of betrayal. After all he did do the same to his own master. He couldn't take the loss of life his teacher caused. All the needless deaths. The destruction of the temple and the breaking of a treaty. So he killed his master who was apart of it and left there system. But he still dreaded what was done to him. Thankfully he deleted Remnants cordinets and wiped ot out of existence from the star maps.

"Dont fear my friend. Everything will be alright." the figure said.

 **Omake**

 **Several months later** **after the fall of becon**

Raku was with Hazel and his teacher in Mistrel at a Whitefang compond. His Black robes intertwined with his armor to give off a intimidating look. Soon they heard there cue from Adam. As they walked in Sienna Khan was shocked to see himself under the hood as well as his teacher. However she remained collected but retaliated how anyone would.

"Took you long enough." Hazel said. Raku and his teacher flanked him rods hang from his munitions pouches from his thigh plates. His teacher also had similar metal rods on his munitions belt.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Siennas Gaurds took defensive formations with there spears.

"Apologies, We dont aim to cause trouble." His teacher said.

Sienna glares at Adam. As if he broke a very sacred law.

"You brought humans!? To this location!?" she questioned him. She was happy to see two familiar faces though. But she still doesn't show her happiness.

"You should hear what they have to say." Adam replied.

"This is grounds for execution!" Sienna shouted.

"Ma'am. Please. No one needs to die today. All where asking for is a moment of your time." Raku said trying to ease the tension and kneels to a knee.

"The longer you stay here the less of a chance non of you will get out of here alive." Sienna stressed.

"Well take those chances. If you dont mind." Raku replied.

Sienna sat back in her chair and nodded.

"You don't like us, you dont have a reason to like us." Rakus teacher said. "But you dont have to like us to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to have doubts that non of you really know what it IS I want." Sienna stated. "I want to have Humanity to FEAR the Faunus. To know that we demand respect! I DONT however want to start a war with the humans that we CANT WIN!" Anger was now present in her voice.

"Thats where your wrong." Adam replied.

"Here we go." Raku muttered under her voice.

"We CAN win a war with the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazels master. But also because the Faunus are the dominant species on this planet. We are better then humans, we have what humans have and more. The Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus. They should SERVE the Faunus!" Adam stated.

Sienna glares at Adam. Realizing that Adam has gone insane. She didn't want to hear anymore from the insane psychopath.

"I had enough of this conversation. Guards take them away I'll dwell on this for tonight." She said with a sigh feeling a migraine coming on. Opening her eyes she sees the guards did nothing. "I said take them away!" she stated louder.

"I will admit Sienna. You where right about my popularity." Adam stated.

"This isn't part of the plan!" Raku said to his teacher.

"Yes its not at all." his teacher replied.

"My followers in Vale have already seen me as true high leader. And many here in Mistrel feel the same." Adam said.

The doors open and more white fang grunts came through the door armed and pointing there weapons at Sienna. Raku and his teacher used a invisible force to pull there rods to there hands and pressed the buttons on them. Plasma blades ignited and stayed by Hazels side. They where all shocked at this.

"What are you doing!?" Hazel yelled at the mentally insane Faunus.

"Whats right for the Faunus." Adam replied.

"It doesn't have to end like this Adam tell them to stand down or I cut off there limbs myself!" Raku roared in anger.

"Maybe, Maybe so. But as of this moment I will be the one to lead the whitefang." Adam replied.

More Guards came in and pointed there weapons at Seana.

"If you think im just going to step aside and follow beneath you. Your wrong." Sienna said as she was then stabbed by Adam.

"I know. Thank you Sienna. You where there when our people needed you. But they need me now. I'm sorry that you couldn't see this through to the end."

Little did Adam know nor was anyone else paying attention. Her wounds where healing at a fast rate for her damaged intestines. But Then Adam pulled put his sword and let her fall to the floor. The mysterious force healed her wound completely and put her in a death like sleep. But the mysterious force also made it look that she still had her wound. The three humans looked at Adam with disgust. Rakus teacher turned off his swords as well as he.

"Give our leader a proper burial. All who are here tonight will claim that Seana was murdered by a human huntsmen." Adam stated. "Sienna Khan will be a martyr for our cause. As her final act as high leader."

As the Gaurds came and put her body on a stretcher. Adam turned away. The three humans looked at all the Faunus in the room with disgust. Raku and and his teacher pulled out one rode and ignited there plasma blades. The Guards looked at this action as they came close to Khans body. They saw it as a warning to not come near her body but they opened fired anyways. Adam didn't care to listen as the voices of dying Whitefang guards where screaming in agony of lost limbs or stab wounds. The screams where then silenced. Adam looked at his sword as he then looked upon the soliders that where dead. Limbs scattered about the floor.

Hazel would have joined the other two enraged humans with cloaks but kept his self-restraint. Hazels friends and body guards deactivated plasma red blades and holstered them respectively.

"When where you going to tell us about that?" Hazel growled.

"This is my business. Not yours" Adam replied taking a cloth and wiping the blood off his sword.

"Its our business now. And I don't think we appreciate you withholding something like that." Rakus teacher death glared at Adam.

"Your master was concconcerned about Siennas willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be." Adam replied with a shrug.

"Nobody needed to die today." Hazel said as he turned and walked away. Raku and his teacher walked away with Sienna Khans body in a body bag.

Adam smerked as he sat in his new chair. Looking at his sword before muttering.

"I disagree."


	9. Ch9 Which one really is the machine?

**Unforgotten Memories**

 **February 3** **2578** **, Becon training arena**

Twenty more days and Raku turns eighteen. Not that it mattered he never celebrated his birthday. The few times he did was because he had his family. Both blood and his old fireteam. He was for the most part alone during that day like any other holiday he refused to celebrate with others. But this time instead of locking himself in his room. He'd go to a bar and try to drink so much that he doesn't remember what he saw that was so traumatic in his life. The only times it was festive was when he turned six. A mouth before his parents disappeared.

"Stop thinking about that!" he thought to himself.

Taking a ready position for hand to hand against Cardin Winchester with his mace.

"You may begin." Goodwitch said.

Cardin was the first to strike. Slamming the head of his mace into the ground causing a wall of red dust to ignite like a wall of fire from the red dust crystal in the top. Taking a diagonal step to the right. The wall of fire missed. Cardin then ran at Raku with his mace in a two handed grip over his head. Raku then redirected the strike his left when Cardin brought down his mace. Seeing the opening on his right he right hooked Cardins chest. He then wall walked on Cardin and kicked off his face back flipping.

"Grr stay still you armored freak!" Cardin yelled in rage.

"You'll have to be better then that." Raku replied with no hint of excitement but blankly.

Every swing Cardin took Raku moved to the left or right by a simple step in any direction. Cardin was showing signs of exhaustion. You can only swing a mace like his for so long before your tired. Then when Cardin brought down his mace again to attempt one last slam but to Cardins suprise. Raku caught his mace and soccer punched Cardin in the face. In pain Cardin let go of his mace holding his nose in rage and to numb the pain. And with one swing on Cardins left and the force knocked him out in one blow. Cardin flew all the way to the other side of the arena.

"Yeah! Go Raku!" Said a excited Nora

"fight well." Blake casually said waving a RWBY Flag like at one of those College Griff ball statiums.

"Go Raku represent team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss looked at everyone cheering him on and huffed. Knowing her she'll probably lecture them like a over baring Goodwitch about distracting there teammate. Raku couldn't care less for the praise. It was never his thing. Sure he'd do it for a teammate who might be losing to keep there self esteem and confidence up. He hated getting praise though. All it reminded him was his past failures at being a leader.

"As you can see students. Rakus aura is still in the green while Cardin is in the red. In a tournament style duel. The referee would call the match over." Glynda said.

Glynda then started to go on and on about strategies and what not for possible take downs of the casual fighting Spartan V. Looking across the room in boredom he noticed three figures. One was in a black cloak a hood covered the person's face. A dark force stank off of the figure. Only to disappear, the last two figures where more _colorful_ so to speak. Orange and purplish armor was in his view then they two disappeared.

"The fuck was that?" he thought.

Rubbing his eyes he saw that there was nothing but empty seats.

"Its just my imagination." he thought again.

But he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

"That was odd. I thought I felt some familiar signatures to people you know." Xion said to him.

"I thought I saw something to. Keep an eye on the security of this place." Raku said.

"Got it." Xion replied.

He normally doesn't talk with his AI. Though when he does its ether having a short simple conversation. A input about how to defeat a opponent. Or watching out for the girl Cleopatra Phareigh. That girl has been nothing but trouble for the past few weeks. Like what happened three days ago in the locker room when She and Naomi had a confrontation. Now he hardly sees Naomi with them, and whenever she is with them shes unusually quite. Much like everyone else thanking god that she stopped her perverted jokes. But he couldn't help but wonder if theres something going on. This was normally signs of something similar to what Cardin did to Jaune but Jaune cant hid anything worth for shit. Naomi she was good at hiding whatever she was hiding from the others.

But then again it wasn't any if his business to force it out of her. And tell them when its her time to. Though he was a bit concerned. Then as the bell rang for the end of the day. He got up from his seat but before he could go anywhere a force of a frigate in Slipspace hit him.

"Ruby stop that! Your gonna get yourself killed by someone with a itcher trigger finger then the one I have." Raku warned.

"But you where AMAZING! the way you just dodged your way and awesomely wall walked off of Cardin! How did you do that!?" Ruby replied.

"Training, and lots and lots of experience I'd rather not mention." Raku answered.

"So I heard that Doc.Ooblick is teaching something new today. What do you think it might be?" Ruby asked as they all walked to Ooblicks classroom.

"I dont know. But with recent events that happened over the break hes probably begging for any History of the UNSC and UEG." Raku replied.

He noticed that Naomi stay with her bitter rival Cleo and her group of mind controlled thugs. At least they have the symptoms of her mind control semblance. That aside hes gonna have a feild day with Cleo to leave Naomi alone.

"I hope its not one of those BS things that Jaune went through." He thought as he took his set.

"Hay a to be the bare of bad new. But when I tapped into Cleos scroll. Theres some pretty interesting black mail." Xion piped up.

"What did you find?"

"Oh just videos of two girls having sex. Its listed as Blackmail material. Any theroys as to why?"

"I think I remember Naomi saying one time in our little chats that she had lesbon friends. My guess she stalked them and found there little place where they sleep and did it sense a lot of jobs and other sectors in the government have strict rules when it comes to your mental health. Not to mention i think that the police force and a lot of businesses dont hire Homosexuals. Just delete whatever blackmail you find and replace it with something stupid like the Simpsons or family guy shit."

"And done. What should we tell Naomi now?"

"Other then to stop breaking into our room and spooning with me. Ill just tell her I hacked the system and deleted the blackmail shit. Then she can finish the rest."

Doc.Ooblick then came into the classroom and started teaching. But todays material was about a conflict that the UNSC had with the insurrectionists. A conflict that Raku was uncomfortable with. It was his first deployment to war. And where he lost his very first fireteam.

"Now the first battle of this conflict that the UNSC had with the New Nazi Revolutionary Front or NNRF for short. The first battle that took place was when a small base on the planet of datum 2 was attacked by NNRF extremists. Thus soon country's on this inhabited world started choosing sides. The attack would be remembered as "Fall of FireBase Patton". After the attack the Government of Free Datum or GFD asked the UNSC for aid. And of course the UNSC did. Which was the accommodations of men and fire power. While that was underway a sadly tragic event happened in the NNRF controlled territory. A mass exodus of people where taken from there homes and only one type of people where taken only. The Jews. It would seem as the conflict called World War 2 had begun to repeat itself on this colony. And these people called "jews" where sent to force labor camps. Many however escaped from NNRF territory before they managed to form so many where spared. Those that where trapped didn't have a choice some where caught in the process of leaving. But in the end there where still people of this "Jewish community" that still couldn't make it and thus hundreds died in these labor camps."

"Well he got that right." Xion stated.

"When dates where set. The battle for Fidom Beach was launched. The invasion of Norristown had begn. It consisted of the 101st ODST drop division to land behind the beach head as the main force came to be the spear head. Prisoners where taken and interogated but the ODSTs and the main force continued to push onwards as the beach head and the Norristown settlement was taken in less then two hours. However it came at a cost of a Hundred thousand men at the beaches."

Raku remembered that invasion well. The beach head. The bodys torn in half by mortar and machine gun fire. The many close calls that he shouldn't have survived yet did. Looking back to Ooblick he saw the orange and purple figures. There features where similar to two people he knows. Rubbing his eyes the figures where gone. Ooblick rambled on and on about what he researched. Then Ooblick got to a very very sensitive topic. The "Fight for Saint Marie". The place where he lost his fireteam. And he was the only survivor. And for one whole week he lad waste to the Nazi forces. The first time he cracked. The first time all he saw was Red. So many bodys. So much blood.

"After reinforcements arrived at the village of Saint Marie they found only one survivor. Civilians where found dead. Killed by NNFR small arms." Ooblick stated.

"Yeah hes right about that." Raku thought.

He had watched the Nazi punks shoot civilians while he was trying to evac them. The NNRF bastards deserved what they got. A bullet or knife to there heads.

"Raku if you would be so kind as to pay attention!?" Ooblick stated.

"Sorry Doc. I was . . . else where."

"Well that else where has better be important. Because you will do a essy on this subject. No then moving on!"

After the bell rang for Ports class. Raku walked to the dorm to get that essay in. But he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. And it didn't feel like Ruby or the others sense they went into Vale for a visit to the shops. Shrugging it off he entered his dorm and started that god forsaken essay Ooblick wanted him to do.

 **Nine years ago, Datum 2, January 1st 2569, UNSC FFG-150 Howitzer of Content**

Raku was just nine and freash out of ODST bootcamp. And this was his first first actually deployment. He was sleeping to take the edge off as his squad around a halotable looked at there objective.

"So thats the first area where hitting?" said one.

"Yeah its been taking a pounding by the navy but there was dangers of our barrages hitting to close to civilian homes that they called it off until we get a better look of the area." said another.

"Jesus can you believe this? They have shade turrets and covenant weapons. Even several from Jul'madamas faction and brutes with them." said someone off in the corner.

"This is gonna be a nightmare."

Soon the alarms blared to life. There platoon commander along with two late comers walked in.

"You know the music time to dance." he said.

They all nodded and went to the weapons rack to grab there guns. One picked up a supressed SMG.

"Seriously?"

"Theres bunkers. Going to be close quarters."

"Alright whatever." the one said as he grabbed a shotgun and a pistol.

He then looked at Raku and hit him with his shotguns but stock.

"Wake up butter cup." he said.

He was pushed put of the way by the man who took a suppressed SMG from the rack earlier. He had two in his hands.

"Relax Rookie he dont mean nothing. Besides its one of those times it pays to be the strong silent type." He said handing raku a SMG.

Taking it and placing it in the weapon slot of his pod. The pod door closed as he was then moved into position. To be launched from the Frigate.

"Alright Fireteam Kodiak. Our mission is to secure the beach head underground bunkers to prevent enemy escape routes and to clear the Village next to the beach where the assult would be pushing further into enemy territory." Said the platoon leader on the coms.

"Whats the terrain on the ground." One asked.

"On the beach. Sand dunes and Anti tank barricades. Nothing to special. Where going to be landing behind the bunkers if we can. That way we can take the beach!"

"All ODST personal in drop pods prepare for drop." the inter com said.

Soon a short three second count down beeped and all the pods launched from the Frigate he was on. Looking down he saw that the Ground was getting closer by the second.

"Dont bunch up. and dont stay in the same area to long we got to advance!"

"Roger!" all the pods coms replied.

"Anti Air!"

Plasma bolts started littering the sky for any unlucky ODST pod or aircraft getting to close to the bunkers of the country's beach.

"Shit there trying to get us on to the beach." said a different ODST.

"Initiate airbreaks!"

Everything went black after that. Soon ringing was all he heard in his ear. A migraine also kicked in. The ringing stopped finally but was replaced with the sound of bullets and plasma fire. Opening his eyes he realized he was still in his pod. Lunging forward as he heard bullets hit his pod only to hit the door. Looking at the release clamps he pulled it down ejecting the door forward grabbing his SMG he put it on his thigh guard and then took a DMR off his primary rack. Looking around his pod he pulled his head back to avoid MG fire. But the bullets ment for him went through a man in the Free Datum Defense Force or FDDF. Ripping the body in half despite wearing armor.

"Rookie! Over here!" his platoon commander said.

"Gunny Shepherd?" he asked.

"Get that bangalore and head to the sea wall I'll cover you!" Gsgt. Shepherd replied.

Looking back at the FDDF soldier that was down. He saw that he had the baggaluore. The olive green tube was in two halfs. Raku never felt so scared on his life when he remembered what the MG fire did to the man. He then felt hands grab him and it was his Platoon commander.

"Rookie this is what you trained for now get that banger!" He said as he got on the right side of his pod and started firing at the bunkers.

Trying to control his breathing he ran to the body of the fallen FDDF solider. Turning the body over and quickly grabbing the bangalore pieces. He ran like hell to a drop pod on his left avoiding MG fire. Looking on the left side of the pod he sprinted to some hedgehogs before dolphin diving to take cover behind it. He looked to his right and saw a mortar shell turn a Marine into red mist destroying half the Marines lower body.

Looking back at the MG nest. It started firing at another drop pod. He got up from the prone and ran to the seawall. Several scattered ODSTs and FDDF soldiers got to it as well.

"Rookie use the banger to get rid of the barb wire." Gsgt Shepherd said as he and the other soliders on the beach started firing at the MG nests.

"On it!" Raku replied.

Putting the two pipes together with the fuse facing to him. He pulled the pin and pushed it up.

"Fire in the hole!"

Getting his SMG ready, he waited for the Bangalore to explode. Wire and wood decintagraded making an opening.

"Alright marking the the bunker!" A FDDF soldier said holding a target locator.

After a few seconds the bunkers where marked and missiles from the sky took out the bunkers effectively not risking civilian houses in the village near by. Everyone got up seeing as the one obstacle in there way was gone they stormed the trenches behind the sea wall. Banshees flew over head and tried to carpet bomb them. but it was a failure but instead the Banshees fired on there Friendly's. As they advanced Raku ran up a sand dune only to be hit by suprise from a Brute. He fell into a puddle of sand and water. It Roared in pleasure that it sees Rakus fear in his eyes sense his helmet came off of him.

Taking his pistol and aiming it at a Banshee that was about to bomb more Friendly's on there side. Raku fired his entire magazine into the left thruster of the covenant vehicle making it crash into the brute. Getting out of the soggy sand and water he picked up his helmet and looked at the reflection. His left eye has a cut on his eye lid. Getting behind some barrels he took his personal first aid kit and cleaned the wound. After patching it up he put back on his helmet to go on in the trenches.

 **Becon Academy February 3, 2578, Team RWBY dorm room**

Ruby put the report down not wanting to look at it anymore. She knew that some of Rakus life he keeps to himself. She did notice and of course heard Ooblick talking about this battle during class. As well as Ooblick catching Raku off guard in deep thought. She knew going through his stuff was a sensitive subject.

She then remembered the time she saw him actually show some emotion at that bar on Christmas Eve. That song he sang was beautiful yet tragic. Like something was ripped out of his heart and replaced with something more gritty. She was always disheartened when she saw Raku like this. Forced to relive his horrid memories. She heard him talk to him self while sleeping more then a dozen times. It still scares her a bit. But she remembered that theres always a better horizon. She only hoped that she could help him see it. Getting into her bed she slept in silence remembering that day or two before Christmas.

 **Rubys home, Island of Patch, December 21, 2577**

Raku was here again due to Ozbins sway on Tai XioLong. However he was in the forests of the Island near the cabin house. It was four days away from christmas. Normally he'd be in his barracks room but he wasn't on a ship. And he gets little privacy when hes inside Rubys home. With a violin in hand he rests his cheek on the pad and began to play while singing in a language no one knew about. (play Oh come o come Emanuel)

Ruby and her family where having dinner at the moment. But he was allowed to roam the woods as he pleased to be alone. Something that Ruby can't get through her skull. He understood that she was concerned but he was fine. It's not like he had suicidal thoughts. He was past that phase long ago. He put the violin back into its case and walked back to the cabin. Entering the quite home he went back to the storage room to pit the violin back. Going to bed his thoughts dwelled on a sign he saw on a bar.

"Well id suggest getting out more but i know what your thinking. Id agree but id suggest something christmasy or something like that." Xion stated.

"You already know where im heading." Raku said.

"Same place with Qrow?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah someone has to make sure he doesn't drink a bar dry on Christmas." Raku replied.

"As well as help out for a charity performance" Xion piped up.

"Yeah I know." Raku replied.

"Oh you sure you dont want to be there when we open presents?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Save it Rubes hed rather go drinking with Uncle Qrow." Yang said with distaste.

"Ohh." Ruby replied.

"I'll be there for Christmas Squad leader. Dont worry I wont drink a single bottle. You have my word." Raku said.

"You better buster otherwise I'll kill you." Yang muttered.

"Spartans never die. There only MIA." Raku quipped back as he left.

They then went there separate ways from there. Ruby obviously went weapons shopping while Yang got some items for her motorcycle and her hair. Eventually It grew late and they where going to head home but thought that they should let Raku know in person and see that ges not drinking himself to death like there uncle Qrow who was meeting woth him later today. Ruby who luckily had contact with Xion, Rakus AI, texted to the Little program. Xion responded that they where at a local pub called "Cola".

Ruby and Yang searched for the pub and luckily found it. What was odd was that there was a poster for a karaoke fundraiser for the night. They also noticed a lot of homeless people and Faunus there. The pub employees and volunteers walked about serving the homeless food and giving them jackets for warmth. They decided to go to a two seated table where the employees took there orders for food and drinks. Though Yang whined at the fact that she couldn't get a strawberry sunrise. But was ok with strawberry lemonade.

"So where's Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"I dont know. But why did your friend say that she saw Raku here?" Yang replied.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders as there food came and the waitress asked if they'd like to donate any Lien to help purchase more jackets and winter pants for the homeless people who are there and or donate to other charity organizations. Ruby gave the waitress a few spare Lien and Yang paid for the meals and the waitresses tip. They where there for an hour waiting to see when Raku and Qrow would show up but it was getting late. They saw that many people sang in the karaoke machine as a way to also help raise money. But was unexpected was that they saw Raku in his own version of civilian cloths. Yamg was suprised by the clothes sense all she ever saw him in was his armor.

"You know girls you two should try not coming to these things there depressing." Qrow said behind them.

"Ah Uncle Qrow where did you come from!?" Ruby asked scared.

"Well a magician never reveals his secrets. But why are you here?" Qrow asked.

"Oh we where trying to find Raku but i guess that he signed up for the the volunteer work here." Yang replied.

"Oh well your in luck hes about to give us a show." Qrow said as he say down.

The three looked at Raku as he got on a stool. He then tuned a guitar and started playing.

 _Afraid it wont come around again, Afraid to move on._ _Wishing I could go back when everything was easier and meaningful to me._ _Wanting what we all had left behind. Like its the answer._ _An hour glass we cant rewind. Holding back the light That I've denied for so long._

 _Can I find my way to you!_ _After all that we've been through. After all we left in pieces!_ _I still believe our lives just begun! Because now the Past cant be out run, And i know you are the reason!_

 _I still believe the best is yet to come._

 _A photograph still in my hands. Afraid to let go. The minutes run like grains of sand!_

 _And time is just a war thats stealing dreams from within!_ _So take them back again!_

 _After all that we've been through after all that we left in pieces! I still believe our lives just begun!_

 _Because now the Past cant be out run, And I know your the reason!_

 _I still believe the best is yet to come._

 _I won't turn around. Let it all slip away. Im nerver backing down._ _Because tomorrow is a brand new day. And everything can change!_

 _After all that we've been through. After all we left in pieces! I still believe our lives just begun!_ _Because now the Past cant be out run, And I know your the reason!_ _I still believe the best is yet to come._

 _I still believe the best is_ _yet to come_.

 _The best is yet to come._

Soon the music died down. Then stopped. Raku then got off the stage as the people clapped.

"That was rather more up bet then the Raku usually sings." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe...maybe he finally knows he's a person then a machine." Ruby said.

"That or he's only singing that song for the audience then himself." Qrow speculated. "Well Ill see you guys back at the house me and Raku are gonna have a few drinks dont worry well be fine and I'll keep a eye on him."

"You better Uncle." Ruby said in the best threating tone that she could possibly muster

"You know your more cute when angry." Qrow teased as he left.

This left Ruby very flustered as she and Yang left to go back to Patch.

Raku met up with Qrow outside the bar.

"The girls liked your performance." Qrow stated.

"Huh would have figured they bought my story." Raku replied.

"Maybe, Maybe so. Anyways lets head back to the house." Raku replied.

(Play "Solace" Halo 4 OST )

After leaving the mall and heading back to Patch. Raku stayed up talking with his two last friends on a Com chat.

"Hay Raku so hows School!?" Naruto asked with a smug smile.

"Well my new fireteam is ... sufficient. But One seems to have a wild child complex. One is too innocent to be on a field of battle. One has a always be right complex. One is a emo like your old buddy "Sasgay"." he was however cut off by said person who he was taunting.

"I heard that you wretch!" Sasuke said on the opposite line.

"Whatever duck but. Anyway hows Hokage training?"

"Eh. Going slow. And and god awfully boring." Naruto replied.

"Yeah learning politics are troublesome."

"Yeah Shikamaru says the same thing. Oh and dont tell anyone this but ah I think I can trust you to keep a secret?" Naruto asked.

Raku sweatdrops at his odd request.

"Yeah sure fine. What is it fishtopping?" Raku responded.

"Really that old nickname?" Naruto replied.

"Just tell damnit.." Raku said with annoyance growing.

"Fine jeez. Anyways are you gonna try finding someone again?" Naruto asked.

Raku raised a eyebrow at this.

"Why would i do that? Im bound to Daisy in life and death." Raku replied with no hint of emotion.

"Raku I know that you dont like the idea but think for a moment. I maybe Naomi's godfather but I cant be there when you go on another suicidal mission all the time. Also you should try finding someone who will love and Charish you and Naomi. Being a loving and supportive person to help you and Naomi through rough times. And you cant be doing Missions for ever. Sometimes you got to take a break. I bet thats why your there in the first place. Where the only fireteam to have the most completed missions in the UNSC second to that of blue team." Naruto stated.

However he made the mistake of mentioning blue team. Everyone in the UNSC knows them already. But No one will acknowledge that they already know that hes a son of two members of blue team. As well as Daisy. His fist tightened at the mere thought of what he mentioned.

"Im sorry i didn't mean to go that far." Naruto stated as he picked up Naomi's sleeping form who was waking up.

"No its alright. Ive been over the fact that there gone for good years ago." Raku replied smiling now that he sees his daughter.

"Dont give up hope on that you can find love again Raku." Naruto stated.

"Yeah I know but lets face the facts Naruto whoever leaked my Personal Information already burned that ship. And the people of this world already hate me for doing my job. Much like in the UNSC. The more things change. The more thngs stay the same."

"You dont mean that do you?"

"Yeah I do mean it. Theres no point. Besides Daisy was my one and only. Nothing could ever replace her in my heart." Raku replied.

Naomi looked at the screen to see her papa. She smiled as she started to talk baby talk. He made faces to make her laugh and giggle. Doing all the qleshy dad things to make his daughter smile. Eventually his daughter went to sleep with a smile. Happy to see her papa again. Soon Hinata took Naomi and put her in a crib.

After talking with the last two members of Fireteam Gospel he eventually cut the feed as they wemt to bed on the orher line. After turning his data pad off. He turned his head slightly to the left.

"I know your back there." he said.

(play "Unforgotten Memories" Halo 2 anniversary OST)

The figure that came out was non other then Ruby. But she was carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. A cookie was half eaten in her mouth and a milk mustash. It reminded him of his little sister ine night on Christmas so long ago she ate "Santa Claus's" cookies and drank his milk. He resisted the urge to smile. Remembering that the only time he looked happy or goofy was when he had his daughter with him to make her laugh or calm down.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked politely.

"Couldn't sleep. And I kinda wanted the cookies and milk." she replied.

"So you know that Santa Claus isn't real?"

She shifted her foot nervously as she looked like she was caught doing something bad.

"Well yeah kind a knew sense I was six."

Raku sighed at this.

"Is there something else?"

"Actually yeah."

She placed the cookies amd glass of milk down as she sat next to him.

"Why do you believe that you cant find another person to love?" she asked innocently.

"Its a long complacated story." Raku replied.

"Well we do have all night." Ruby pointed out.

"I'll leave it at this. When I was still deploying with the UNSC I had a family friend named Daisy. We did everything together. Eventually those times I grew to Charish. And my feelings for eventually became genuine. And after several years if being together. We grew to love eachother. Then One day I proposed to her. After the wedding we spent the rest of our time together in our Fireteam. After a few months I found out that she became pregnant with my daughter Naomi." Raku said not looking at Ruby as if he was recounting the memories as if it was yesterday.

Ruby didn't know it but she grew a bit jealous of this Daisy. But knew there was something more. After all the time she somehow managed to be in his mind when they where asleep. She couldn't really blame them from what she saw in his mind. But knew that these happy times would come to a end. And it didn't help that most of the crews he's been woth dont like him at all due to some people making propaganda about him especially now.

"However during a battle on my squad mates home world. It was after she gave birth that we joined the battle. But I should have forced her to stay behind. After giving birth to our daughter her movements became sluggish. Even though she passed it off as fine she was actually still recovering from having our little girl. And because of that oversight she wasn't quick enough to dodge an attack by the very man responsible for all the hardship the planet went through and was stabbed in the heart. Even though her biofoam injectors worked immediately to close the wound. The bastard caused to much damage to her heart. And she died in my arms." Raku continued.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Ruby muttered.

Raku sighed as he put away the data pad.

"No its not your fault. You asked and i answered. Nothing to it." Raku replied.

Now they just both felt out of place. Ruby gave much thought into there current predicament but couldn't form the words to help him. Maybe words weren't what he needed. But something else. But she didn't know what. She wanted to help him see the good in the world but being how he is with his daughter she'll need to try something different. She signed in defeat knowing that he already explained much of his life though heavily simplified then what she had seen remembering his memories.

She was about to leave when she looked up and saw something that gave her a idea but made her blush redder then her red hood.

"Is something the matter?" Raku asked in a voice devoid of emotion.

Which was odd to her sense he originally had a joyful tone when talking about his wife and current child. She though she knew his general tone but to switch so fast and so quickly like that. Its like he has so many personalities. However looking down she pointed up to the ceiling. Raku looked at where she was pointing and sweatdropped.

"Dont you think thats a bit forced?" he asked.

What the both saw was mistletoe. From looking at stuff over the holidays he realized that suprisingly a lot of Earth culture was a part of Remnant. And one tradition that as so familiar was the kiss under the mistletoe tradition. Sometimes he loke old traditions. Sometimes he utterly loathed them because of whats implied.

"You want to do that?" Raku asked hoping shed say no.

"Well ... I ..." Ruby was so flustered that she couldn't even think.

Kissing someone who she barley knew on a personal level. If anything Raku was a good friend to have for moral support. Not doing anything lovey dovey. Besides he lost his will to find love again anyway. Why give him the idea of them being remotely compatible only to break his heart later. And shes not one to do horrible things like that. But maybe it was being selfish but would one kiss be harmful?

"I guess we can go through with it." she managed to say without studdering.

Raku was taken back by the request cursing whoever put that mistletoe there. But he thought he would just brush it off as that. Its like he was sharing a intimate moment with someone. Was not being reminded of a lost love to much to ask?

"Ok then." Raku replied.

He took off his helmet and placed it on the coffee table and looked at her with a blank face. There lips drew near eachother. Then they closed there eyes to prevent themselves from faltering. Then there lips touched. To Raku it felt like warm Fireworks went off inside of him. He never had that feeling in a long time. But that was with another women. Yet he felt that same spark that he felt so long ago. What was this feeling to him? It felt familiar yet different. As if Ruby was her but in another state of mind.He forsaked those thoughts in his head.

Ruby on the other hand was so embarrassed that she could literally die from it. But on a side note it felt like a adrenaline rush shed get from going to the forests of Patch and killing grim by the thousands. Shed live doing that. Yet Here she was kissing her teammate because of a old tradition. Yet she felt something deeper then that adrenaline rush she originally felt. She felt warm, Safe and secure in his presence. And...loved oddly enough. She was getting to much into it. She knew he still was in love with his dead wife. Yet why did this fell right? Why did she fell at peace and oddly enough jealous of his previous wife? She had to stop her train of thought before it loaded with ideas that not make her her.

She was the first to break the kiss. Though that warmth she felt was gone. The feeling of being safe and secure was also gone. Could she be falling for him? Raku and Ruby opened there eyes after parting there lips. To her even though he had no smile or frown on his face she felt that he was somewhat happy a bit. The thought only made her blush as red as her cape she quickly grabbed the milk and cookies and used her semblance to get out if her embarrassing situation while studdering.

"Sorry!" she ran as fast as she could.

In her room she didn't know what came over her to just run. Was it her embarrassment about these things?Touching her lip she didn't feel the same when she was kissing Raku. Was she coming out as to strong? Was she really reading to much into this She didn't know. She decided to sleep on it.

 **Salem's Palace, Guest Room, Halls of Sorrows, Island of Crucible, Remnant, Date: Unknown, 2579**

Eyes opened up to a very dark ceiling if purple and black. Dim light came through a window of the grand room measuring 1515sqft. A book self and a desk sat next to the long double doors. A black scroll was charging on a night stand next to the persons bed. The unknown person sat up from his bed a few words appeared in front of his lifeless yellow eyes. The words said "armor systems warm up", Wake up program complete."

The glass came to life with blue light around the edges of the insides of the helmet he wore. A single x was at the center of his visor. The outside of it was blood red in color. Looking at his right hand he touched the lower part of the helmet as if trying to touch his lips. Only to know that it was futile as his gloved hands touched bare metal. Sighing he turned his body to get off the bed. Dawning black robes and attaching two rode like objects to his belt. He walked out the room and into the lonely hallways.

Words of slander and spite echoed through his mind as he walked the quite empty halls. Words that came to mind was traitor, murder, and so on. And he deserved it. Evey single one. The people he killed because he was ordered to. The many families he's destroyed. All in one night. All because he couldn't see that one women caused all this. And her lower followers. He was angry at this. All of this. And now innocent blood is on his hands. And death was the price for many that he rampaged through.

When he is free. Oh when he gets free. He'll make every single one of them pay. If only this damn collar would come off. But he knew they had to have him on a leash. If not all there future plans will all be for nothing. Whats worse was that women had her way with him. Dispite what her injuries where. He then came across double doors. Opening one up he saw a large table with chairs made of bone. Several people sat in them. One was a women who caused him to betray his friend. Then there where three men. Two dark skined with beards or mustashs. And one light skined individual with a smile on his face and a insane laughter that would make the joker blush and call him "son".

He then walked to be behind Her chair. She noticed him walk by but didn't bother to have him adress her. She then turnes to her two subordinates and snapped her fingers. The the individual with a mustash was on his scroll typing away. The one with the beard was sleeping in a way. And the last man well just had a smile on his face. Emerald stepped infront of Mercury to cut him off. The man with the mustash smiled a bit.

"Yes, yes, keep your ... possy in check." the man said.

Mercury was about to say something before there ally in his black cloak put a hand in his shoulder to stop him.

"You hear that? Silence. Id have to thank the little girl that bested you." The man said.

"If I'd where you I'd hunt her down. Find her and well. She took your eye didn't she?" the insane one said. He then laughed like a lunatic.

This caused the cloaked figure behind Emerald and Mercury to ball his hands into fists. The gloves sounding off to the tension being exerted on them. The man with the mustash noticed but wanted to jab at the current fall maiden more. The fall maiden on the other hand tried to speak but only got out a grunt. Looking to Emerald the man with the mustash just scoffed.

"Pathetic. Why did you even..." but he was cut off when the doors to the room opened again.

Two beings walked in. One was metallic like. Its footsteps heavy its stared aat the black cloaked individual with a angry heavy gaze. Orange out lines on its body glowed with a unknown energy. Some of its parts looked like they where floating. It walked to a larger bone chair that was situated near the man with the mustash. However a women dawned in a dark purple and black dress walked up to the chair at the head of the table. He felt the collar around his neck tighten a bit. She didn't turn around to adress her followers.

"Wots. do you find such milignace necessary?" the women so pale with blood vains showing said as she let then sit.

"I apologize ma'am. Im just not particularly Fond of failure." the man Wots replied as he stared down Cinder and the black cloaked individual.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty to young Cinder. She has become the Fall maiden. Destroyed Becon tower. Captured a most valuable asset who has The ISO Didacts Genesong who has a very rare semblance. And most importantly killed dear Ozbin." The women replied looking at Cinder and the black cloaked individual.

"So im curious. To What failures are you referring to?"

"Why the girl with the silver eyes." Wots replied.

"Yes. We've delt with there kind before. How is it that a novice was able to best one of us?" the main with the growing beard said.

"You all forget when my creators reseeded tthe galaxy after the firing of the Halo array the Librarian hid genesongs in most of humanity. Most of them hidden within those humans. The Genesong for the silver eyes while passed through blood. Never dilutes when it is needed. There will always be there kind. And unless humanity becomes extinct. Then your problem of these warriors will always arise." the robot said.

"Regardless of that and Cinders new power Warden. It should have been easy." Wots replied.

"It is because of the maidens powers. Make no mistake Cinder. You are the key to our victory. But with that power comes a great crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side while we continue your treatment."

Cinder looked away in anger.

"Doctor Wots. You are to take Cinders place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good." Wots replied.

"Tyrian. I want you to continue your hint for the spring maiden. And if you hear anything about...Blue Team. Inform me immediately and Warden Eternal will come to capture them and there families."

Tyrian nodded but the Warden glared at the insane man.

"Gladly" Tyrian said.

"Very well then." Warden growled.

"Hazel, you will go to Mistral and meet with the leader of the white Fang. Adam Torrus has arranged the meeting. The boy serves to prove loyal. Be sure Cena Kan feels the same."

"As you wish." Hazel replied.

"And Darth Revian. When your done hiding in the shadows. Continue to train Kiahipas the Shattered in your ways of using his semblance."

Then out from behind the dark corner of the room another Black cloaked figure came out. While Kiahipas visor was made of special glass. Revians was all metal. He then bowed formally.

"As you wish my Lady." he replied while his voice difibulator was on.

"oh" emerald said as Cinder told her something.

"Speak Child." Salem said.

"She wants to know. what about the girl?" Emerald said.

"What about her? This sounds to me more like Cinders problems Not ours." Wots butted in.

Cinder slammed her fist into the table glaring at Wots as he smerked.

"Thats enough. Tyrian?"

"Yes my lady?" he responded.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." he clapped for joy woth a twisted smile. "And bring her to me."

He whined a bit like a puppy lost his toy. But then shrugged and his twisted smile came back.

"Because of your efforts Becon has fallen. And Haven Will be next."

Everyone got up to leave but Tyrian decided to have one last jab at Cinder.

"An Eye for a Eye" Tyrian said as he laughed like a crazy person.

Which utterly annoyed her to no content.

 **Unknown location, Unknown planet, Unknown area.**

Warden Eternal teleported to a unknown forerunner structure. It was a empty room. With one person on a digital throne.

"Cortana I was at the meeting with our informant in Remnant." Warden said.

"What did they have to say?" Cortana asked.

"She has her spys around Remnant searching for them. All of them. Though is it wise to let them handle finding Blue Team and there families? When one was kidnapped and forced to kill his "cousin"?" Warden Replied.

"It is troublesome but once we have what I want. Well fire Instalation 04C next to the planet to rid of her first."

"Of course Cortana. I bid you goodnight."

Warden then teleported away. And there on the digital throne sat Cortana. She held her old partners cracked helmet in her hands.

"You had a family without me being present. Once your in my grasp you'll all sleep for 10000 years."

"And hear i thought you were Insane." Another vouce told her.

"You again." Cortana voiced her annoyance at the new voice

"What has become of you.?"

"Shut up!" she cried out.

"Look at you. A shell of your former self."

"I said Shut up!"

"Yet you sit in these Vast halls. With a crown above your head. Yet you are lesser now then what you have been."

She looked at the broken helmet. As if the vouce she heard was coming from it. But she knew better then that.

"Yeah I'm crazy. Unfortunately for us both. I like Crazy" she said as she closed her eyes.

...cold...unnerving...A true Machine.


End file.
